Kyo Kara Maoh: The next generation
by chop4tess
Summary: 17 years have passed; Yuri and Wolfram have a son of their own and the kingdoms have enjoyed a time of peace. When the prince gets kidnapped, his two best friends must fight impossible odds to save him. But the ones that took him won't give him up easily
1. The prince of demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kyo Kara Maoh: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: The Prince of Demons

Yuri was taking a well earned break from his duties as the king of the demon kingdom. He sighed as he lay back against the soft grass in the royal garden away from the hungry eyes of Gunter who would most certainly be looking for him by now. Yuri let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about the lilac haired man rushing around the castle calling for him. Gunter had calmed down though after getting married to Gwendal and having a beautiful young daughter called Honey. Honey and Giesela got on famously and Gunter was happy that his adopted daughter and blood daughter liked each other. At 16 years of age Honey was becoming a fine woman with Gunter's lilac hair and Gwendal's eyes. She seemed be a blend of Gunter's helpless energy and Gwendal's stern outlook on life. With her hair long and piled up on her head and wearing on of her nice dresses, she was the object of many young men's dreams.

Conrad had finally married as well and become slight less worried about Yuri and protecting him from danger. Conrad had married Josak almost a year after Yuri married Wolfram. Conrad had two young twin boys, one called Joey and the other Seth. Joey had Conrad's light brown hair with Josak's blue eyes while his brother was almost a mini-version of Josak, personality and all. _Both boys would be 13 soon,_ Yuri mused to himself as he gazed up at the clear blue sky above him smiling. His mother-in-law was once again off on a trip to find love, her beauty still perfect even after another 17 years and Greta, wanting to see the world, had gone with her.

Yuri had noticed that none of them, besides the children, actually looked any older. Gwendal had a few more wrinkles due to his worrying about his daughter but other than that they were more or less the same in looks. _I wonder if mother had aged any since I saw her 5 years ago, _Yuri thought sadly. She had come to his wedding and to see his son but it was hard on her to get through the barrier, so just told him to send letters and pictures instead.

_Ryan, _Yuri's face broke into a huge smile as he thought about his 15 year old son; Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld. He had black hair and fair skin with bright green eyes and was just like Yuri in personality but had the swordsmanship and horse ridding abilities that could rival his other father, Wolfram. Yuri was so proud of his blood son he sometimes wondered if he would explode, and he knew that Wolfram, the one who gave birth to Ryan, was just as proud even if he pride didn't let him say it often. The only unfortunate trait that Ryan had picked up from Wolfram was his fire powers and burst of temper. Yuri sighed when he remembered the many times before Ryan had lost control of his powers he ended up setting the castle on fire. There was a funny side to it all though.

"Aren't you supposed to be working around about now?" Yuri opened his eyes to look up at his beautiful husband who was smiling at him.

"Nah, Gunter told me to get some relaxation."

"Ha, that'll be the day." Wolfram grinned and flopped next to Yuri. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You were smiling, I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"About you, Ryan, my brother's-in-law, their children…."

"So everybody basically." Wolfram laughed and Yuri grinned.

"More or less." Yuri sighed contently, "Did Gunter send you?"

"No but I heard him calling for you in the castle so I guessed you had snuck off again." Wolfram grinned and leaned in until his nose was just touching Yuri's,

"You're not setting a good example to your son."

"What's he done now?" Yuri groaned. Like his parents, Ryan seemed to be a magnet for danger as he threw off his duties to run off with his friends. Wolfram was adamant that Yuri wasn't hard enough on Ryan but Yuri couldn't help it. Ryan was young, he was going to make mistakes and he had to learn about the 'big wide world' on his own.

"He was supposed to go to practice for fire wielding but he didn't turn up. His horse is gone along with Alviss's and Elvira's." Wolfram shook his head with a smile and sat up as Yuri sighed heavily. Alviss and Elvira were Ryan's closest friends and they seemed all too happy to race off with Ryan and leave their worrying parents and angry instructors behind.

"The one class I insist he goes to." Yuri muttered and Wolfram grinned.

"Just shows that he has a serious lack of respect for your wishes."

"Hey you can't talk Wolf," Yuri snorted, "I seem to remember telling you that I didn't want to marry you but you didn't respect my wishes back then did you?" Yuri teased and Wolfram kissed him pulling away smiling.

"And look where it got us." Yuri grinned and flipped Wolfram on his back and stole his lips in a fiery kiss that Wolfram was more than happy to return with equal passion. They were suddenly disturbed by Gunter's loud clear voice shouting across the garden.

"Your majesty if you don't come out this instant I will order the guards to drag you out from wherever you're hiding and will bind you to that chair!" Yuri sighed loudly and dropped his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

"I better go; knowing Gunter, he would carry out his threat. See if you can find Ryan and you have my permission to ground him."

"Huh, like that's ever stopped him before." Wolfram grinned as Yuri got off him and pulled him to his feet. "I'll see what I can do."

Yuri smiled as he went of to find Gunter and Wolfram went to saddle his horse and call his personal guard.

**:-:**

Ryan sighed as he pushed his long-ish black hair off his face, out of his bright green eyes. He surveyed the peace of the countryside of the demon kingdom and sighed heavily again.

"What wrong with you?" Ryan glanced at his best friend Alviss who had his head to one side as he regarded him out of his bright blue eyes. Alviss had thick, short dark blue hair and light coloured skin. With his tall, slender, but strong, figure he looked older than his 16 years. He was a full blood demon like Ryan and skilled with both a sword and the element water. He could bend water into any shape and control it seemly with little or no effort. He once stopped a flood and HELD the huge body of water in place for almost a day so the people could move their items out of their houses and soldiers put up sandbags to divert the water back to the river. He had collapsed afterwards and been asleep for almost 48 hours but he simply waved a hand when people tried to thank him and said, 'it was nothing'.

"Dad is going to be mad when he finds out I skipped fire practice, he doesn't think that I have it under control yet. I think he thinks I might set someone on fire if I get angry with them."

"Huh, I think that he thought right." Alviss teased and Ryan glared at him.

"He's not; if he was you would be a pile of ash right now." Alviss laughed and gave Ryan his sexy lopsided smile. Nearly every girl in the demon kingdom was in love with Alviss, even more so since his display of power about two months ago with that flood. Some said only the king himself could rival his elemental powers.

"You wouldn't kill your best friend Ryan, besides there is plenty of water around for me to put you out." Alviss snickered and Ryan gave him a friendly punch.

"Guess who's heading towards us boys." Alviss and Ryan glanced at Elvira in surprise. Elvira had short blond hair and deep blue eyes and was full human. She had met Ryan when she was 10 and he was 8 years old and the two got on like a house on fire. Now at 18 she was a fine, young, hot headed and independent woman and not lacking in the beauty department though she paid little attention to her looks. She was training to be a warrior and she fought with two twin blades that were at her hips in their covers. Wearing a pair of blue trousers, brown calf-high boots, a tight blue sleeveless top and black fingerless gloves it was easy to see the effects of her hard training.

"Who?"

"Your father Wolfram." Elvira grinned, "With 6 personal guards." Ryan groaned and Elvira smirked. Alviss knew that look.

"You have an idea?"

"I think we should have a race, see who is faster." Alviss and Ryan exchanged looks before smirking.

"I agree." Alviss nodded and Elvira nodded back.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble, but count me in." Ryan jumped to his feet and waved his arms in the air to get his father's attention then bolted for his mare with Elvira and Alviss hard on his heels.

"Look Lord Wolfram! It's Ryan and his friends." One of the guards called pointing at the grassy knoll and Wolfram smiled. _Found you already, I'm almost disappointed Ryan._ Wolframs frowned as he saw his son jump to his feet and wave his arms.

"Is he hurt?" Wolfram kicked his horse into a trot to see Ryan running to his horse with the other two. "What are they…?" Wolfram's eyes widened as the three friends leapt on their horses and galloped away.

"I think they want us to try and catch them Sir." The guard said with a small smile. Wolfram growled in annoyance before kicking his own horse into a gallop.

"Chase them until they get bored of this foolish game." He ordered and the guards nodded and followed him. _Ryan, you are so grounded and your friends too._

Ryan couldn't help but gulp at the look of anger on his father's face. Maybe Wolfram wasn't in the mood to be messed with today. But Ryan had inherited his father's stubborn streak and he wasn't going to give up just because his father was in a bad mood. Ryan's mare snorted and tossed her head. She was pure white with a black mane and tail with black legs and black muzzle. Soft and gentle to the outside eye no one really thought that Snowfire could be a war horse. She surprised everyone one day though and secured her place with the demon prince until she died.

*Flashback*

Ryan had been 13 years old and Snowfire was 3 years old, young and fresh from training. Ryan had fallen in love with her from sight so the king had given her to him as an early birthday present while his father had mock told his dad off for spoiling him. They had been together for only 4 weeks when the incident happened. Ryan was ridding with his parents and a few guards when he left the group to watch some wild horses grazing.

"Ryan, stay with us!" Yuri called and Ryan sighed sadly as the wild horses snorted and ran off.

"Dad, you scared them away!" Ryan wined and suddenly Snowfire snorted and reared causing Ryan to fall from the saddle with a yelp of surprise. He had managed to sit on a rearing horse before but Snowfire had taken him by surprise. He fell on the ground on his butt and quickly rolled in case Snowfire kicked glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"Maybe she was telling you off for leaving the group." His father said with a grin while the guards laughed. Ryan hated being laughed at and pouted in annoyance. Snowfire snorted, dancing on her hooves her ears back and eyes rolling in fear.

"What is it girl?"

"Young Prince you must run!" One the guards yelled drawing his sword while everyone stared at him like he was going mad. That's when the lion jumped out from behind the bush and leapt at Ryan.

Ryan froze in fear as the lion bared its sharp teeth its claws out and ready to tear him to pieces. Ryan screamed and his parents and guards galloped their horses towards him. They were too far away; they all knew the lion would reach the young prince before they did. Lion opened its jaws and Ryan would most certainly have died if a blur of black and white hadn't leapt between them.

Snowfire reared up and kicked the lion away from Ryan with her powerful fore legs. The lion went flying but it jumped to its feet with rage in its eyes. Snowfire puffed out her chest and screamed in rage stamping her feet. The lion tried to get to Ryan but Snowfire jumped forward and kicked out at the lion her lips pulled back over her teeth as she protected her young master. The lion backed away from the dangerous hooves and roared but Snowfire didn't even flinch. By now Yuri had leapt from his horse and was holding his shaking son in is arms while Wolfram called up a fire ball to kill the lion.

"No father! You might hit Snowfire!" Ryan screamed desperately and Wolfram paused. Snowfire seemed to notice that her master was now safe and she spun and galloped back to the group away from the lion. Once he was sure he wouldn't hit her, Wolfram threw the ball at the lion and Yuri covered Ryan's eyes and ears so he wouldn't witness the kill.

Snowfire snorted and nuzzled Ryan who grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Yuri smiled glad that his only son was ok and patted the mare since she was the one who saved him.

"Maybe this mare would make a good warhorse after all." Wolfram said with a smile and Ryan nodded.

"I told you she was special!" Snowfire nickered in agreement and everyone laughed as the tension broke up.

*end flashback*

"Hey you still with us?" Alviss galloped his bay and black stallion, Hellfire, close to Ryan's and grinned at him.

"Just daydreaming, they still with us?"

"Yep, want to lose 'em?" Alviss grinned ready to practise their 'evading' techniques that the three of them practised when they were out together.

"Nah, father looks mad. Besides he would just chase me and leave you guys out here to wander back by yourselves."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Alviss gave him his lopsided smirk again and if they hadn't been going at a full gallop Ryan would have punched him. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh blow this." Wolfram muttered as the three pulled further ahead. All three horses were fast and sure footed with a head start. Wolfram doubted that he would be able to catch them up. Summoning fire he set the path ahead of them alight and the horses skidded to a halt rearing and snorting. Wolfram trapped them with the fire and him men and eyed the sheepish looking children. "I think that's enough for one day don't you?"

"Yes, sorry dad."

"It's going to take a lot more than sorry Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld." Wolfram said coolly and Ryan groaned. When his father used his full name it was never good news. He sighed in defeat as he father put out the flames only leaving a small semi-circle of burnt grass as evidence to the raging fire that had been there before. As Wolfram turned to go back Ryan followed shrugging at his friends. He could tell that his father didn't want to mess about today since he had used his fire power and he didn't want another lecture from his dad about not winding his father up.

"Are you admitting defeat Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld?" Alviss whispered and Ryan glared at him.

"Not at all, I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to run without being fried."

"I heard that young man." Wolfram said sharply and Ryan sighed. "Your friends will be joining you tonight in your household chores to make up for your disobedience."

"What!"

"No one to blame but yourself Ryan, and they can't go home until all the jobs Grim allocates to you have been done."

"Oh no not him!" Ryan whined. Grim was an old grouchy guard whose soul purpose seemed to make the lives of the people around him a misery. Ryan knew that Grim would have them up cleaning stuff till 12am and up again at 7am if his father thought he deserved it.

"Why do we have to do it?" Alviss asked more to himself than anyone but Wolfram answered anyway.

"Because you snuck out of practice as well young man and you young lady." Wolfram gave Elvira a hard look which was cheerfully disregarded. "And you could have stopped Ryan rather than joining him but you didn't." Alviss huffed but didn't say anything and Ryan sighed as he settled himself in the saddle for the ride back home. Elvira noticed their looks and grinned, even household chores can be made fun if your doing them with two boys like Ryan and Alviss.

**:-:**

"I want the floor so clean I could see my face in it." Grim told Ryan who started at the huge hallway in dismay. _Who would want to see your stupid face?_ Ryan thought to himself but knew better then to say anything. "Right you two come with me." Grim said to Alviss and Elvira.

"They have to go!" Ryan exclaimed not wanting to be left alone in the semi-dark mopping the floors. Grim smirked.

"Going to be scared without your pals to hold your hand?" he cooed as if Ryan was a baby. Ryan glared at him before turning his back and stuffing the mop in the bucket of soapy water and splashed the water around in anger. His father and dad would NOT forgive him if he set the irritating man on fire. "Good, now let's go."

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Alviss whispered so Grim wouldn't hear and Ryan opened his mouth to snap but stopped when he saw the soft concern in Alviss's bright blue eyes.

"Yep, if I get into trouble I'll scream real loud." Alviss grinned and hurried to catch up with Elvira and Grim. Ryan suddenly felt so alone when his friends disappeared around the corner and silence filtered down. Shivering Ryan squeezed the water out of the mop and started on the floor.

Ryan finished half of the hallway with the water in the bucket until the water was so muddy it seemed to making the floor dirtier rather than cleaner. That meant he would have to go outside to the tap and fill the bucket and get some soap from the shed. Ryan wondered briefly if now would be a good time to sneak off and go to bed. It was already 11pm and Ryan was an early riser and so was used to going to bed quite early. Yawning Ryan decided that half the hall was enough, not that you could really tell that had even cleaned it.

"Get back to work!" A voice bellowed and Ryan almost screamed like a girl as he jumped 5 feet in the air and spun around holding the mop like a weapon. Only to see Grim glaring at him.

"The water is dirty."

"Then get some more and don't bother with soap, I'll be waiting for you. And Ryan, I know how long it takes to get to the tap and back." Grim threatened and Ryan sighed and picked up the bucket fighting the urge to throw its contents at the man. Grim nodded and watched as Ryan walked outside.

Ryan swung the bucket to and fro after he emptied it outside the hall on the grass. When he reached the tap and turned it on, the gushing water seemed very loud in the silence on the night and Ryan was overcome with an urge to turn it off for fear of something finding him. Shaking off his silly childish fear Ryan waited for the bucket to fill with his neck prickling and his senses on high alert. He felt like someone, or something was watching him. _Maybe it's Grim, hiding in a bush to make sure I don't pee in the water or something. _The thought made Ryan laugh but he stopped at once for fear that 'it' would hear him and come looking. Ryan didn't know what 'it' was, and put his fears down to being all alone in the darkness.

Ryan only just managed to carry the heavy bucket back to the hallway and saw Grim waiting for him.

"I thought that you may have gotten lost." Grim sneered and Ryan rolled his eyes. _By the God's I hate this man. _

"Whatever."

"Finish the floor then come and find me. I will be next door checking on the other two."

"Hey, how come they get to be together?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"They are not 'together'. They are in separate room doing the sliver and are not allowed to speak to each other." Grim frowned and Ryan huffed, _I'd rather clean sliver in silence with Alviss or Elvira then be stuck out here by myself, _Ryan thought to himself.

"Are you jealous, boy?"

"No!"

"Want the pretty girl to come out here and hold your hand?" _Funny that he should think of Elvira first, if I tried to hold HER hand she would break my fingers. _

"I'm fine, go away."

"Don't let the monsters get you." Grim drawled as he left grinning and Ryan rolled his eyes again.

"I'm too old for ghost stories Grim. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to look at you without freaking." Ryan said the last part under his breath and Grim didn't hear him. Ryan sighed and started on the floor again. He was just getting back into his rhythm when a sudden shadow flashing past the windows made him jump and the 'watched' feeling came back.

"Is someone there?" Ryan called softy but silence was his only answer. Ryan shivered as the feeling that he wasn't alone in the hallway intensified. _Get a grip Ryan, your 15 for God's sake, you can handle being in the dark. _Ryan nodded to himself and tried to go back to work. It was now 11:30pm and the moon was full its light bright and almost comforting. _No monster would out on a night like this; they only come out when it's really dark. _At that moment a thick cloud passed over the moon cutting out all the light and suddenly the hall seemed very dark, very big and very scary.

Ryan shivered and glanced around nervously. Surly the light had been brighter before, he didn't remember so many dark shadows were a person or monster could easily hide. He so badly wanted to scream for Alviss and Elvira. He knew that they would hear him and come rushing to his aid, but then what would they think? That their brave fearless friend got spooked and wetted himself over a few shadows? He would never hear the end of it and Grim would tell everybody. Ryan couldn't stand being laughed at so he squared his shoulders and got back to work.

Ryan was starting to relax again when he felt hot breath on his neck. Reacting without thinking Ryan shoved the handle of the mop behind him and was horrified when it hit something solid which let out an 'ouch'. If it was solid it could do him damage, if it was solid, it was real. Ryan spun around to see a man behind him dressed in black holding his stomach. Two more men also in black appeared from nowhere and started advancing. Ryan finally found his voice.

"**Alviss help!**"

**:-:**

Alviss was polishing yet another damn stupid piece of sliver. He was ready to throw them all at a wall; or maybe at Grim who kept circling them like a shark. He said it was to make sure the sliver was shiny enough and that they weren't talking or writing notes to each other. Elvira also looked pissed and Alviss knew her well enough to know that if you could tell she was pissed just by looking at her, then she was boiling with anger. Alviss was some what surprised she hadn't started talking to him just to piss Grim off and smirk at him.

Alviss was reaching for the polish, wondering whether he would ever get the foul smell off his hands, when he heard Ryan scream. It was muffled due to the thick walls, but Ryan had one hell of a scream.

"**Alviss help!**"

"Ryan?" Alviss leapt to his feet dropping the sliver cup on the stone floor with a clang and Elvira also jumped and glanced at Alviss her eyes wide with worry. Ryan didn't scream like that for no reason, not with that much terror in his voice.

"Sit down and get on with it, I'll check on the brat." Grim said as he shuffled to the door.

"No way, I'm going with you." Alviss said firmly as he ran for the door.

"Me too, Ryan doesn't scream like that usually." Elvira pulled her swords free of their cases and Grim turned and glared at them.

"No, go back to work or you'll be here again tomorrow."

"You can keep us here until for the rest of out lives if you want but we're are going to check on our friend." Elvira threatened.

"Speak for yourself." Alviss muttered and flinched when Elvira's glare cut through him.

"What, I can handle….." Grim never finished his sentence since Alviss shoved him and knocked him flying and Alviss and Elvira raced out of the room and sped down the corridor to the hallway. Alviss was worried that after Ryan's first scream he hadn't heard anything more. The two friends skidded into the hallway and froze. The bucket had been knocked over and the mop was against the wall as if thrown there.

There was no sign of Ryan.

Alviss ran to the bucket and scanned the area looking for clues when he heard Elvira gasp. He spun to see her looking at a patch of water on the floor, only the water was red. Blood red. Ryan's blood.

"Oh shit."

"That's an understatement." Elvira whispered as her eyes met Alviss's and they both knew what had happened in an instant. Ryan had, for some unknown reason, been kidnapped.

*End Chapter*

Don't forget to review ^_^


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of it characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Welcome to chapter two! Enjoy

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Yuri was sleeping soundly in his bed, tired out from a make out session with Wolfram, when the door burst open with a bang and the lights went on.

"Huh what?" Yuri asked sleepily as Wolfram jerked awake next to him. "This had better be important." Yuri said eyeing the soldier.

"Excuse me your majesty but Conrad sent me as he had to leave at once and could not tell you the news himself."

"What news? Were did Conrad go?" Wolfram demanded looking pissed.

"Prince Ryan appears to have kidnapped Sir." The silence was thick as the two royal persons stared at the soldier who shuffled his feet uncertainly. "Lord Conrad and some other soldiers have ridden out to try and find a trail Sir."

"Ryan has been kidnapped?" Yuri cried as he grabbed the sheets and Wolfram went even paler than normal.

"Come on Yuri," Wolfram said his voice shaking, "We have to get up and meet the others we can't do anything about it in bed." Wolfram waved the guard away and jumped out of bed ignoring the pain from his rear as he pulled on his blue uniform. Yuri also got out of bed and pulled on his clothes as if in a trance. Wolfram fixed his clothes with shaking hands and took Yuri's hand and ran down the corridors and into Gwendal's study.

"Your majesties." Gunter, Gwendal and Josak bowed but Yuri waved the formalities away.

"Where is my son?"

"We don't know your majesty but Conrad rode out the moment we heard the news and has taken his best soldiers out to try and find a trail." Gunter shook his head knowing full well how he would feel if Honey was kidnapped.

"Oh no." Yuri sank to the floor and Wolfram felt like following him. Ryan was their only child and the heir to the throne. Yuri had spent years teaching Ryan how to be a just a kind king yet everyone could see that Ryan had his dad's kind heart with his father's mischief. Now they have lost him forever. To keep from falling into a pit of despair Wolfram started pacing begging Conrad to find their lost son. If anyone could it would be him.

"Well I want to help!"

"Young man you can't go in there!"

"Get out of my way fools!"

"What in world is going on out there?" Gwendal muttered as he strode to the door and opened it to see Ryan's best friend Alviss almost snarling at the guards trying to get past into the room. "What is all this?"

"My Lord this boy…."

"I want to help look for Ryan!" Alviss cut in staring at Gwendal his blue eyes full of worry for his friend. "I heard him scream and I was too slow to get to him and that meant that he was taken." Alviss bit his lip to hold back the tears that blurred his vision. "I have to find him." Alviss's voice trembled and the guards looked at him with pity. Alviss sniffed trying to regain some control over his emotions when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist and hug him tightly.

"Y-your majesty?" Gwendal stuttered as Yuri hugged the boy.

"It's ok Alviss; it's not your fault ok? I need to know what happened. You said you heard him scream?" Yuri steered Alviss into the room and he nodded.

"I was with Elvira cleaning sliver and R-Ryan was in the hallway opposite mopping the floor."

"Why on Earth where you doing that?" Josak asked in amazement his blue eyes wide.

"It was our punishment for skipping practice today." Alviss said with a wobbly smile. And Wolfram gasped in horror.

"I ordered that punishment."

"But you couldn't have known that Ryan would be kidnapped as a result. If Ryan and been with Alviss and Elvira this wouldn't have happened." Yuri stepped in before Wolfram could start blaming himself. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram who clutched his shirt. "Then what?" Yuri asked Alviss.

"I heard him call my name and yell for help and Grim held Elvira and me up. Once we were free of him we ran to the hallway but Ryan was gone and whatever attacked him was no where in sight. Elvira and I looked for clues but all we found was some blood. That's when Grim turned up and the three of us told the night guards who passed the message on."

"Holy shit." Josak said and Alviss gave him a shaky smile.

"I said something similar too." Josak clapped the young boy on the shoulder.

"You did a good job kid; there was nothing you could have done ok?" Alviss nodded but his shoulders shook. Josak's quick eyes saw it and he gave the boy a hug. "It's alright, Conrad will find him; they couldn't have gone far." Alviss let himself relax in the hug thinking that a lot of royal people were hugging him tonight. There was a period of silence then the door opened and a tried looking Conrad walked in, with out Ryan.

"Conrad where is Ryan?" Wolfram almost threw Yuri aside as he stared up at his brother begging him with his eyes to tell him that his son was fine.

"There was a trail leading to a large tree but no marks after that, they wanted us to follow the trail and find this." Conrad held up a note.

"What does it say?" Gwendal asked the frown lines on his forehead deepening with worry for his nephew.

"It says: 'We have taken Prince Ryan and you will not see him again unless you meet with our demands. First, the king will resign his position over to a person of our choice. Second, the king and all related to him through blood or marriage will leave the country in exile and not return. Once these demands are met the boy will be kept in the castle as a slave in good health to make sure neither the king nor any others try to return. If anyone does return, he will be killed instantly and your forces will be turned on you'." Conrad held out a lock of black hair that was the same colour as Yuri's. It had to be Ryan's.

"No." Yuri fell to his knees and his husband collapsed next to him tears streaming down his face.

"Yuri, we're never going see him again." Wolfram sobbed and Yuri knew what he said was true. Even if they did what these men demanded, Ryan would be forced to be a servant living in the castle.

"We can't do what's demanded." Yuri whispered his heart breaking. "If we do, our land could be forced into chaos, who knows who they will chose as king? No, we can't. Ryan wouldn't want that, I would rather he was dead than forced to grovel at the feet of his captors as a servant in the castle that is his by birth. I know he would feel the same as well." Wolfram let out a sob and Yuri held him tightly in his arms.

"Yuri is right." Conrad said with his head bowed.

"Yes." Gunter wiped his tears, "They could kill so many people, anyone who was still loyal to us to strengthen their position."

"I agree, but I don't like this. It's wrong and if I ever get my hands on those men they are going to be sorry." Josak hugged Conrad who was crying for his godson's missing child.

"I also agree." Gwendal said hugging Gunter who had started crying again. No one saw the shadow outside the window which listened to their conversation then slipped away.

Alviss couldn't say a word, a huge lump was in his throat and he just wanted to scream and smash things. He knew what the adults said was correct. They couldn't give in to the demands of the kidnappers but that didn't mean they had to give up on Ryan. Alviss looked at the letter hanging limply in Lord Conrad's hand and reached out to snatch it before running out of the room.

"Poor boy, this is going to hit him hard." Josak said sadly and everyone nodded. Only Conrad noticed that the paper was gone but he said nothing. Alviss was smart and Elvira had a logical brain. They wouldn't do anything stupid and get themselves killed.

Alviss ran to the stables were his and Elvira's horses were saddled and waiting with Elvira. He told her what happened and showed her the letter. She said nothing as she read the letter and then she nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Are you giving up on Ryan?"

"No! Never in a million years!"

"Good 'cause neither am I. We **are** going to find him Alviss if we use our brains and figure out were they took him from the clues they gave us. Now let's go and find our friend." Elvira jumped into the saddle of her chestnut mare, Frost, and trotted out of the open door and Alviss leapt onto Hellfire and followed her. No one stopped them as they trotted into the town and Elvira led Alviss to an old house and jumped out of the saddled and tied her horse. Alviss followed suit and Elvira knocked on the door loudly. There was a pause then the door creaked open and an old man looked at them for a moment.

"Is this them?"

"Yes, let them in. I have news for them." Elvira walked in and Alviss followed uncertainly. Elvira walked up to an old blind woman and bowed formally and Alviss copied her. "You have good manners." She said her voice dry and wheezy.

"Please tell us your news." Elvira asked and the old woman nodded her head and looked at them as if she could see.

"Give the note to my husband." Elvira handed it over and the old man took it into another room. "He will be able to tell you were the note came from." The old woman answered their unspoken question with a small smile. "Now about Ryan. He is alive, the blood you found was his but it was placed there to scare you. His captors are evil human men who thirst for power. They ride great winged animals and no land animal ran outrun them."

"Dragons?" Alviss asked amazed that they would let a human ride them.

"No boy, I don't know what they are but they leak evil and dragons do not. You will need dragons to save your friend, travel to the valley of dragons and find one of sliver who will side with you. Fly far south to the human's land. I don't know were he is being kept; I am blocked by their stones, but I know you will find him."

"How can we get a dragon to side with us?" Alviss asked thinking that taming a dragon was impossible for any demon apart from the king himself.

"Your love for your friend is so strong it fills this room to brim. You will not give up on him, but you must go alone; only then will the sliver dragon side with you." The old man came back in and nodded at the kids.

"Human country, south by the sea I don't know any more."

"How did you know that?" Alviss asked and the man smiled.

"I used to be a paper merchant and I kept a piece of paper from every country I visited; human and demon alike. This paper is identical to human paper and is from the trees in the south with a faint smell of sea and a little salt from the sea air on it. That's all I know, that and this paper was written before Ryan was taken. The ink is at least 2 days old."

"Thank you very much." Elvira bowed and Alviss copied her frowning.

"Don't worry young man, my husband and I speak only the truth. I may be blind but there are thing that I can see that others can't. We don't want to see any other king than the present one sitting in the throne. But our hearts go out to the young by who waits for rescue believing his friends will find him and not giving in."

"He still believes in me?" Alviss whispered and suddenly Elvira understood. Alviss blamed himself for not saving Ryan.

"He believes in both of you, and he knows you will find him."

"Ready Alviss?"

"You bettcha."

"Then let's go save out best friend." Elvira smiled and turned her horse towards the dragon valley and trotted away with Alviss riding beside her. They both felt the pain from not having Ryan beside them with his cheeky smile and bright green eyes that were so much like his father's. _We will not give up on you Ryan, so don't you give up on us. _Alviss sat up and Hellfire sensed his master's strength and stepped out quickly. They had food, water and a map. The rest was up to them.

The old couple watched quietly and then the old man turned to his wife his eyes shinning with worry.

"They are too young."

"They are strong and their loyalty lies deep. Even if the girl wavers the boy will not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," The old woman smiled at him, "love is the most powerful thing in the world."

*End Chapter*

But the old woman is right isn't she? Love is very powerful :) So are reviews btw ^_~


	3. The sliver dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Thank you for sticking with me and this story so far. I hope you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 3: The sliver dragon 

It had been a week, seven of the longest days of Alviss's life. They had been going at a steady pace to prevent killing the horses. Although Alviss wanted to gallop all the way to the dragon valley, he knew he couldn't and that Ryan would be very sad if he knew that he and Elvira killed their horses just to get to him a few days faster. Elvira had been choosing a place to stay each night that was close to a river or body of drinkable water for themselves and the horses.

"We're here." Elvira said and Alviss stared at the mountains rising above them covered in sorts of vegetation. "We should leave the horses here."

"Right. Are they going to be ok?"

"I doubt the dragons will eat them if that's what you mean. They know not to run off and there is a river nearby for drink."

"Then let's go." Alviss started forwards but Elvira grabbed his arm. Alviss gave her a look and she gave him a small smile.

"There are traps all over the place, we should be careful."

"Oh, thanks." Alviss felt like an idiot for just charging in with out thinking when Elvira calmly thought it all through.

"It's ok Alviss," Elvira said reading Alviss's mind, "I know how you feel." Alviss glanced at her and she smiled and started towards the forest. The horses watched them leave but didn't follow.

**:-:**

A man sat on his throne staring into space; he had short brown hair with strong blue eyes that missed nothing. A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the wood as hoping to see who it was through the thick door.

"Come in." His voice showed his old age and the door creaked open and a young man dressed all in black came before him and bowed low.

"My Lord."

"Show your face soldier." The man in black took his hood off to show his chestnut hair and hazel eyes. A scar ran from his left eye to his cheek.

"Well what news have you got for me David?"

"They do not wish to give in to your demands my lord."

"What! They would have their own son killed to stay in power? Such is the evil of the demon race."

"I believe they do not wish for another to come to power in case a war breaks out as a result my lord."

"Hmm, whatever the reason it doesn't change the outcome. Kill the boy then and send his corpse back to his _father._ I have no use for him." The lord waved his servant away frowning angrily that his plan hadn't worked even after so many months of planning.

"My lord if I may, I think the boy could be of use."

"In what way?" The lord asked interested.

"I think he is one foretold in the great saying's of the mage my lord."

"That demon boy? That demon prince! Watch your tongue David, such words are blasphemy and can result in death."

"Hear me out my lord. There is a simple test, and his power can be taken and given to someone more worthy." The lord's eyes shone and he grinned evilly.

"Indeed they could, you have done well David, I will see that you are greatly rewarded for this. Test the boy and tell me at once if it works."

"My lord you are kind and just." The man called David bowed and left the room. The lord sat back on his throne and smiled. _Soon I will crush the demons with the power from their own flesh and blood!_ The lord laughed loud and the echoes bounced off the walls making it seem as if a hundred men were all laughing with glee.

**:-:**

Alviss wiped the sweat of his brow for what felt like the hundredth time as he climbed yet another mountain to see if he could find this cursed sliver dragon. Elvira had taken a different path to cover ground faster and Alviss prayed she having more luck than he was. He had been chased by a huge blue dragon who thought he was trying to take her eggs and she almost fried him with her flame. The time that he and Elvira had agreed on to meet up was coming closer and still Alviss hadn't found the sliver dragon, he wondered if the old blind woman had sent them on a wild goose chase and was laughing at them even now.

Alviss heaved himself on to flat piece of rock and punched it in anger. _I have to find Ryan_, He yelled at himself angrily, _I can't fail him yet again_. Alviss balled up his fists in anger and tried not to cry. He was 16, much too old to cry. He heard the sound of wings and felt the dust and soil on the rocky ledge swirl around him. There was a loud thud as the dragon landed next to him and snorted. Alviss didn't move he couldn't care less if this stupid dragon ate him.

_Then you will never succeed, _said a voice tartly, _you'll fail your friend. _

With a growl Alviss leapt to his feet and spun to glare at the dragon and stopped in amazement. The dragon was sliver. Pure sliver, not a single scale was any other colour and she seemed to glow like the moon. Alviss just stood there jaw hanging wondering if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

'_It's rude to stare.' _Alviss jumped when he heard a female voice inside his head and stared at the dragon.

"Did you say that?"

'_Who else could have said it? Can you see someone I can't?' _

"I didn't know dragon's talked." Alviss said in shock and the dragon snorted and Alviss ducked as a flame shot over his head.

'_We can communicate through our minds but we usually don't talk to humans.' _The dragon eyed him and Alviss bristled.

"I am not human you over grown lizard! I'm pure demon thank you very much!" Alviss huffed and if the dragon had eyebrows it would have raised one in silent question.

'_But the girl with you is. Do you not like humans?' _

"I have nothing against humans, Elvira is my best friend. But I am proud to be demon and don't you forget it Fang Face."

'_The name is Sliver.' _The dragon said smoothly and Alviss rolled his eyes.

"Wow, how original. A sliver dragon called Sliver." The two glared at each other for a moment before Alviss remembered why he had been looking for her in the first place. "So are you the sliver dragon the old woman said would help us?"

'_I know nothing about any old woman and I certainly don't go around helping people for free. You'll have to give me something in return.'_

"Ok, what do you want?" The dragon thought carefully for a minute then smirked.

'_I want to live in the palace. The same palace as the demon king himself.'_

"Err, I don't know about that."

'_Then I can't help you can I?' _The dragon turned as if to fly away and Alviss panicked.

"Wait a second! Maybe if you rescue the king's son then the king will be so grateful you will not only live at the place….um, but you could also be the royal dragon! Yeah, sounds good no?"

'_Are you telling fibs just to get my help?'_

"No no, the prince was kidnapped and me and my friend are on a mission to find him. However they have flying beasts that would kill us before we got anywhere near them."

'_I see, saving the crown prince would defiantly put me in the king's favour all right. Ok, I'll save your prince for you, you go on back home.'_

"WHAT! I am not going back home scaly! If you agree to HELP then you can. There's is no way I'm sitting by; I have to save him myself!"

'_What do you need me for then?' _Alviss lowered his head to stare at the floor and Sliver felt a twinge of pity for the demon.

"I can't save him alone, not matter how much I want to. I need your help as much as I need Elvira's. Please help us Sliver, otherwise he's going to be killed." There was a long pause while Sliver turned this over in her mind. Alviss kept staring at the floor his hand balled into fists.

'_Ok young demon, I will help you and your friend to save the prince. But I hope you can keep up your end of the bargain.' _

"Yes, as long as you keep up yours." Alviss grinned bigger than he had in days and Sliver fought to keep the grin off her face too.

'_Well, get on my back then. I can carry two people and if we fly we'll get there faster.' _ Alviss jumped on to her back and then frowned in confusion.

"Hang on, how do you know where we are going?"

'_I read your mind.' _Sliver said simply as she jumped into the air and spread her large wings. Alviss muttered something under his breath but Sliver didn't hear him. As she flew Alviss looked out for Elvira and saw her sitting on a rock not far from were they had spilt up.

"It looks like she hasn't moved from where I left her!" Alviss exclaimed as Sliver glided down and landed next to Elvira who smiled up at Alviss's black face.

"You found her then?"

"Did you even look?"

"Nah, I saw her when we first spilt and thought that you would have better chance at talking with her." Elvira noticed the small cuts and burn marks on Alviss's clothing including the dust. "What happened to you?" Alviss groaned and Sliver gave her dragon impression of a laugh, it sounded like she was dying to Alviss.

'_I think he climbed up every mountain looking for me, he even got chased by a dragon and almost turned into fried demon.' _If Elvira had been surprised that dragon's could talk, she didn't show it.

"Oh dear Alviss; at least you found her." Elvira grinned and jumped up behind him holding onto his waist as Sliver once again took to the skies.

**:-:**

Yuri glanced up when he heard a loud knock on his door. He was sitting behind his desk staring at the papers on his desk. With Ryan gone the normal day routine seemed less important than usual.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty," Gwendal opened the door and bowed and Yuri sat up a little straighter.

"Is there any news on my son? Have the soldiers found anything?"

"I am sorry majesty, but nothing yet. We will keep looking though." Yuri slumped in his chair again and sighed.

"Always the same, no news nothing." Yuri hit the table in frustration. "How can a boy and his kidnappers vanish into thin air?"

"They must be somewhere my king; and I for one won't stop looking till Ryan is found and his kidnappers punished."

"Thank you Gwendal. How is Wolfram?"

"He still hasn't come out of his room Sir, he has hardly eaten anything." Gwendal sighed as he worried about his youngest brother who was slowly slipping into oblivion as he pinned for his lost son.

"I will speak with him." Yuri stood up and cast a glance at the papers on his desk. "Gwendal could you find someone to do these for me please, I don't have the heart to right now."

"Yes your majesty, but I have news that you need to hear before you leave."

"Oh, what news?"

"Alviss and Elvira have disappeared. Their horses are gone and no one has seen them since the night Ryan was taken."

"That was a week ago. What about their parents?"

"Both children are orphans." Yuri was shocked. All the time he had spoken with the two they had seemed so happy and content.

"I, I never knew that."

"I think they preferred to keep it low key Your Majesty."

"Do you think they've gone looking for Ryan?" Yuri sat down heavily in his chair as Gwendal nodded. "Well, at least they are doing more than we are right now."

"Your majesty it is perfectly fine for two young children to gallop over the countryside in a mad hunt but the king has a duty to his people! Once we know were the prince is by all means you may go and rescue him as is your right. Until then you must stay here and be a strong king."

"I know Gwendal," Yuri said quietly as he stared at the desk in front of him, "That's the only reason I'm still here. Yet I can't help but wonder, what are they doing to him now? Is he ok? Is he dead already? It's been a week with no news Gwendal, I keep expecting him to jump up and laugh at us for thinking he was gone. I keep going into his room thinking I would see him there, fast asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night thinking I heard his voice, but when I check, no one is there." Yuri closed his eyes as tears threatened.

"I can not imagine the pain you feel Yuri," Gwendal said softly and Yuri looked up in surprise. Gwendal had never called him by his name before. "But the kingdom needs you to be strong, even if you are breaking into a million pieces inside." Gwendal bowed and turned to leave. Yuri watched him go as Gwendal's words floated around his head. _The kingdom needs you to be strong, even if you are breaking into a million pieces inside. _Yuri closed his eyes as the tears fell.

*End Chapter*

Poor Yuri and Wolfram, I'm not being nice to them in this story am I?

Review please ^_^


	4. Floating

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Welcome to chapter four, where things start to get heated! (I hope)

Chapter 4: floating

Ryan wasn't sure how he felt at that moment. It was sort of like, floating. Yeah, floating. He couldn't feel any of his limbs, but that didn't matter. He was weightless, floating in a dark space which was nowhere and everywhere. It was complicated but as soon as he tried to figure it out he was overcome with an 'it doesn't matter' feeling. And it didn't matter, nothing mattered. He couldn't remember who he was or what his name was. Family? Did he have family? Nah, doesn't matter, who cares. Ryan couldn't see or hear anything but he wasn't afraid. He had never been so relaxed in all his life. It was like being in a deep dreamless sleep. Yeah, he was asleep and floating. Did it matter anyway? No, it doesn't matter.

The doctor glanced at a monitor and smiling turned to the man standing behind her glad to give him good news.

"He's stable and completely submerged. Nothing will wake him unless we order it from the computer." David glanced at the female doctor then turned his gaze to the prince of demons. Ryan was naked except for a black sheet wrapped around his waist and was inside a long cylinder like object filled with water. Several straps held the young boy in place while IVs fed into his bloodstream and other wires coated in plastic measured his breathing and heart rate. A water-proof oxygen mask was strapped to his face giving him oxygen mixed with a special chemical which was inducing his dream-like state.

"So we can go ahead with the testing then?"

"Yes sir, he won't feel a thing and it will do him no harm."

"Start, and doctor," David narrowed his hazel eyes at the doctor making his scar seem bigger and deeper, "I want to give the lord good news. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir, of c-course." Doctor stammered and hurried away. She knew that if she messed this up her life would be in forfeit.

**:-:**

'_The kingdom is below us, we should land before they see us coming.' _

"I agree, but we will need you to help us escape." Elvira ran her eyes over the land, already looking for a good place to camp.

'_Ok, when you go in I will come as close as I can and wait for you there. Grab some horses and gallop to me. I can carry all three of you for a short time.'_

"For how long?" Alviss asked annoyed that Sliver couldn't carry them all the way back home.

'_Far enough to give you three a very good head start. No land animal can outrun a dragon.'_

"It's not land animal's I'm worried about." Alviss muttered, but Sliver didn't hear him over the wind. Alviss and Elvira clung on tight as Sliver dived towards the ground. After finding a decent hill that would hide them from any humans Sliver landed and Alviss jumped off, glad to be on solid land again.

"Right, I'm going in first. Alviss wait here with Sliver."

"No way I want to go too!"

"Alviss you sound like a 5 year-old child. I'm human; no one will pay me any attention. I'll get some clothes for us and a disguise for you." Before Alviss could think of a come back, Elvira had vanished.

'_Trust her Alviss; she also wants to find your missing friend.' _

"Why did you say you would help us Sliver?" Alviss suddenly asked.

'_Do you not trust me either?'_

"I do trust you, but I still wonder."

'_Then you are wise. Like I said before, I want to live at the palace, in the soft green grass without worrying a hunter will kill me like they killed my family.' _

"Are, are you an orphan?"

'_Yes, human's killed my family.'_

"I'm also an orphan as is Elvira. I don't know what happened to her family but my father was killed by an assassin and my mother died from illness."

'_Sad how fate sees fit to punish some of us so hard.' _

"Did the human who killed your family come from here?" Sliver started and Alviss grinned. "You can't hide your true reason from coming here from me."

'_Indeed, yes the human was from here. He would be about 40-ish in human years I think. I remember cutting his left cheek but other than that I can't remember what he looks like. I will be happy to sink my teeth into him and tear him to pieces for what he did though mark my words.' _

"I know how you feel; I also wish to cut the ones who took Ryan to pieces. How could they do it? Ryan never hurt anybody."

'_Maybe when we find them, we should ask.' _Sliver's eyes shone and Alviss grinned.

"Yes, maybe we should."

**:-:**

"Dad!" A young boy's voice called and Wolfram raised his head to see 6 year old Ryan running towards him looking very pleased with himself.

"Ryan, is everything ok?"

"Yeah guess what dad, guess what!"

"What?" Wolfram smiled as Ryan jumped up and down with excitement.

"Papa said that I could go riding with him this afternoon!"

"Oh did he now?"

"Yeah he did isn't that cool!" Ryan beamed at Wolfram who laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Your father spoils you." Ryan giggled then went serious.

"Dad…."

"Hmm?"

"I was talking with Honey today, she was talking 'bout babies."

"Oh?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, she said that babies come from mothers. Like, girls. But she didn't say were from in girls."

"Oh, err, and?" _Oh god he can't be asking me where babies come from already can he?_ Wolfram panicked.

"Well I was wondering…..both you and papa are guys. How did you have me?" Wolfram almost gasped in relief.

"Well Ryan that's a bit complicated son, I gave birth to you like a girl would because I'm a pure blood demon. You could have children too, since your pure blood, if your partner was a male demon."

"Hmm I don't think I want to marry a guy dad." Ryan screwed his face up and Wolfram laughed.

"You can marry whoever you like Ryan, male or female."

"Will I ever have a brother or sister dad?"

"Maybe one day Ryan, one day." Wolfram smiled and they heard Ryan's tutor calling for him. "You're as bad as your father Ryan, go back to work!" Wolfram grinned as Ryan pouted.

"But…."

"No buts young man; if you ever want to be king you need an education. Off with you now." Wolfram shook his head smiling as Ryan sighed but skipped to his tutor who took his hand and led him back to class. _A younger brother or sister huh?_

Wolfram awoke with a jump. He glanced around and saw the dim light behind the curtains and guessed that it must be late evening. An unfinished meal sat on the bedside table but Wolfram had lost his appetite. The dream had felt so real, the cool breeze, the soft grass and the smell of summer. With Ryan's high pitched voice and cute smile with his big green eyes. Wolfram closed his eyes and sat up. _I miss him so much, but how can I tell Yuri about…_Wolfram put his hand over his stomach. He couldn't tell Yuri, not now when so much had happened. They still hadn't gotten over losing Ryan and Wolfram wondered if they ever would.

As their first blood child Ryan had been doted on and spoiled. He turned out pretty good though. He was kind and thought of others before himself, even if he did always run off with his friends instead of practising. Wolfram smiled sadly when he thought of Alviss and Elvira. They had vanished off the face of the planet much like Ryan had. They however, had left by choice to find their missing best friend. Yuri had told him that some soldiers had been sent out to find them. The country was no place for children.

Yet Wolfram was sure that if anyone could find his boy then it was his best friends. Alviss and Ryan had been friends since the age of 6 and Elvira at 8. The troublesome trio everybody called them. Always getting into trouble and mischief they had the spark of life and adventure about them. Wolfram used to love watching them play together when they were younger. He had noticed how Alviss acted slightly differently towards Ryan as he got older. A year ahead of Ryan, Alviss seemed to mature faster than most boys and Wolfram had often wondered if there was more between him and his son than just friendship. Ryan was as clueless as his father in the terms of love though. He wouldn't know someone had a crush on him if it hit him in the face.

The door opened with a small creak and Wolfram glanced up to see Yuri trying to sneak into the room without waking him. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm awake Yuri."

"Oh, Wolf." Yuri walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. Wolfram saw him give the nearly-full plate a glance.

"Are you not hungry again?"

"No, not really."

"Wolfram you need to eat, starving yourself won't help Ryan will it?" Wolfram flinched at Ryan's name and Yuri sighed and hugged him. "I know how hard it is for you Wolfram; I'm doing everything I can to bring him back you know."

"Yes I know but…."

"But?" Yuri pulled back to look Wolfram in the eyes but Wolfram looked away. "Wolf, something's bothering you isn't it? Besides Ryan I mean. Please tell me, we are married aren't we?"

"Oh Yuri I…don't know how to tell you. You might hate me." Wolfram broke down into tears and Yuri sighed and held him close.

"I could never hate you Wolf, never. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I-I think I'm…."

"Think you're what?" Yuri prompted gently.

"I think I might be pregnant again."

**:-:**

There was a flash of pain which just registered in Ryan's foggy brain but he didn't think about it. It didn't matter really, pain was pain. It quickly faded and Ryan soon forgot all about it. He was still floating in that black space. He wasn't cold or hot, thirsty or hungry. It was almost as if he didn't exist anymore. That thought didn't fill him with fear however; it was accepted and pushed to one side as if it was never there, like all his thoughts.

"_Ryan."_

"Huh?" A voice calling a name; was it his name? He couldn't remember his name or anything really.

"_Ryan."_ There it was again. It sounded male, and…sad, really sad. Ryan felt sad because the voice was sad. He didn't want the voice to be sad. _"Ryan, wake up." _Wake up? Why should he wake up? He liked the floating and darkness, it felt good. He didn't want to leave its safety. _"Ryan, wake up. Find the light." _What light did he have to find? It sounded important though, maybe he should wake up; find this light the voice mentioned.

The doctor cursed as she pounded instructions into the computer glancing at the screen in frustration. _This can't be happening; the boy can't be waking up! _She checked the dosage of chemical and shook her head. It was enough to put a grown man out for the count how could this skinny boy fight it?

"What's happening?" The doctor looked around and saw the last person she wanted to see at this time.

"Sir the boy is trying to wake up. We can not do the tests if he is awake." David eyed her for a moment before glancing at the computer screen.

"The dosage is high."

"Yes sir, I can't go above that amount. It may kill him."

"Indeed." David rubbed his chin.

"Sir, what do you wish?"

"I wanted this to happen."

"What?"

"Yes, it shows that I was right. He has the power, its pulling him awake because it knows what we're doing." As he spoke a soft blue light surrounded Ryan as if to protect him from the cruel straps and needles stuck to his skin. Many of the doctors murmured in shock and surprise and the female doctor gasped.

"What is that light?"

"That light is just what we want. Stop the tests, go straight to stage two." The doctor's hurried to comply and David smirked as Ryan's eyes opened slightly. His once green orbs were now a bright blue. _Yes, this boy has the power of the white tiger alright. Wait till the lord hears this! I'll get promoted for sure. I can't wait to see the look on the demon king's face when we use his own son to kill him_. Laughing David watched as Ryan's eyes once again slipped closed as the chemical drew him back into a dreamless sleep.

*End Chapter*

Oh dear, Ryan's in trouble. Review please!


	5. A disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Wow five chapters already. These felt really long when I was writing them, but they are actually quite short aren't they?

Chapter 5: A disguise

Alviss and Elvira walked through the city of Moob disguised as a human traveller and his younger sister. Alviss's hair was now blond and his eyes were green while Elvira's hair was now waist length but her eyes were still their usual blue. They were looking for where the demon prince was being held. They guessed that the overlord of the city would have a castle someplace, and if they had Ryan, that would be where he would be.

"Are you sure about this disguise?" Alviss muttered pulling at his new clothes that were a tad too small for him.

"Yes its fine." Elvira said shortly. She was wearing a long flowing dress and kept stepping on the hem. "We have to gather information, let's go to a café or something and see what we can overhear."

"Somehow I don't think that a kidnapped demon prince will be common knowledge."

"I know that! What I'm hoping to hear is something about who's in charge and where they live. A little background information would help a lot." Elvira sighed and gazed around the city square.

"Ok already don't bite my head off, I'm just as worried about him as you are you know." Alviss followed her gaze and saw an alleyway that went deeper into the city.

"I'm sorry, let's go take a look down there." Elvira strode forward and Alviss followed with a sigh. _I wish we knew where he was then we could just charge in and rescue him! _ Soon the bustle of the city fell behind them as they wandered down the narrow alleyway until coming upon a crossroad.

"Which way do you think we should go, Elvira?"

"Maybe…." Elvira was cut off by a small scream and both Elvira and Alviss whipped around to see a girl with long red hair running towards them being chased by three thug-ish looking men.

"Get back here girl!" One shouted and Alviss jumped into their path. The three men skidded to a halt and the red haired girl turned in surprise. "Get out the way blondie!" The same guy yelled and Alviss narrowed his eyes.

"It's wrong to chase girls and make them cry."

"Al- I mean Roger!" Elvira hissed not wanting to be caught up in anything. But Alviss ignored her and glared at the three thugs.

"I'll make you wish you'd never been born kid!" One of the guys leapt for Alviss who dodged the fist easily and caught the guy's arm and twisted it behind his back. "OW! Let got that hurts!"

"Get him!" Alviss shifted his weight then threw the first guy at the other two knocking them to the floor. One scrambled to his feet only to receive Alviss's left foot to his left temple knocking him out cold.

"L-let's get out of here!" The other two grabbed their fallen comrade and hurried away while Alviss smirked and cracked his knuckles. He turned to the red haired girl and smiled softly.

"Are you ok Miss?"

"Oh, thank you so much Sir. I don't have much money but…"

"Oh no, we don't need any money." Alviss smiled and the red haired girl looked surprised then nodded with a smile.

"My name is Tina, what's your name?"

"He's Roger and I'm Misty." Elvira cut in before Alviss could answer. "We're brother and sister and we're travelling together."

"Oh I see I'm pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Hey would you like a drink or something? You're shaking." Alviss smiled and Tina glanced at her hands in surprise.

"I didn't notice, yes a drink would be very nice thank you." Alviss smiled and offered an arm which Tina took with a blush. _What the hell his he doing? _Elvira thought glaring at Alviss's back, _flirting with some girl when Ryan's in danger! _

"Are you coming as well Misty?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm coming." Elvira sighed and followed still glaring at Alviss's back.

**:-:**

Ryan opened his eyes. _Wait, where am I? _He sat and glanced around the room he was currently in. It was painted white with cream curtains at the window and a cream carpet on the floor. He was in bed with a bandage around his wrist lying on white covers. Ryan didn't recognise the room and when he stood up, he was wearing light blue nightwear. He glanced out the window overlooking a small town but he didn't recognise that either. The door opened and Ryan glanced around to see a young boy of about 17 walk into the room. He was good-looking with short brown hair and hazel eyes and his clothes signified that he was very rich.

"Oh you're awake at last! I though you were going to sleep forever!" The guy laughed and Ryan frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? You, you don't know me?" The guy looked shocked and Ryan shook his head slowly.

"No, I can't seem to remember, anything." Ryan gasped as the truth of his situation sunk in. _I can't remember anything! Not even my name! Who am I? Do I have family? How old am I? _Ryan felt weak and almost collapsed. The boy darted forward to help him up.

"They warned me this might happen," The guy looked away with a heavy sigh, "They said that the blow to your head might do irreversible damage."

"Blow to my head?"

"Yeah, you went out to fight in the war but, I heard that you were attacked from behind and hit on the head. You're lucky to be alive really." Ryan reached up and felt his head but it seemed to be fine.

"But my head is…."

"Well it should be! You've been asleep for a year after all."

"A year!" Ryan stared at the boy in front of him. _I've been asleep for a year? _

"Yeah it's been real hard, coming to see you everyday, but never seeing any change or anything."

"You've been coming to see me?"

"Well since you don't know who I am I'd better introduce myself: My name is Henry and I am the son of the overlord here; Lord Eric. I am also your fiancé."

"What!" _I have a fiancé? _

"Yeah maybe that was bit of a shock." Henry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him tight. "But know this, Ryan, I love you with all my heart and I'll help you fall in love with me all over again if I have to." Ryan started, hesitated, and reached out to hug Henry back. He never saw the gleam in Henry's eye or the evil smirk on his face.

**:-:**

Elvira glared at Alviss while he ordered drinks and brought them to their table. Tina was sitting with them playing with her fingers watching Alviss from under her eyelashes. Alviss handed out the drinks and sat next to Elvira opposite Tina. He gave her his charming smile and she blushed.

"So why where those guys chasing you Tina?"

"I bumped into them coming out from work and they wanted to make me to make up for it, if you get my meaning." Tina blushed and looked away and Elvira felt a rush of sympathy for her dispute the fact that Alviss seemed to be chatting her up when they had better things to do.

"That's terrible, lucky I was there to save you." Alviss grinned and Tina smiled slyly while Elvira rolled her eyes. "So were do you work? There wasn't much down that alleyway if I remember correctly."

"Oh I work at the castle for Lord Eric." Elvira went very still but Alviss didn't bat an eyelid.

"Oh really? My sister and I haven't been here very long so we haven't seen the castle yet."

"Well you can't see it from this side of the town." Tina smiled and pointed out the window. "Follow the alleyway you met me in for about 10 minutes and go into the courtyard. You'll be able to see it from there."

"Wow thanks Tina, we'll see if we have time." Alviss gave her another dazzling smile and Tina went as red as a ripe tomato.

"What's your job at the castle Tina?" Elvira asked shooting Alviss a glare.

"I'm a trainee nurse. My tutor lives at the castle so I go there every day for my lessons. Mrs Smith, my tutor, is a lovely person even if she's a bit strict." Tina giggled and Alviss laughed politely.

"Have you ever met the Lord?" Elvira asked and Tina went solemn.

"No but I've seen him a couple of times." Tina glanced around then lowered her voice, "To tell you the truth he scars me."

"Why is that?" Alviss asked gently laying his hand on top of Tina's making her blush again earning himself another glare from Elvira.

"He never smiles; he's always striding around glaring at people. My tutor told me that he hates the demon kingdom and wants to overthrow it but doesn't have the military power."

"It's such a shame that some people still feel that way. I'm human but I really don't mind the demon kingdom. I've even met some demons and they were very nice people." Elvira sighed, "Do all people think like that here?"

"No that's just it," Tina exclaimed, "nearly everyone is happy here. Demon King Yuri helped to unite the lands and now our merchants can trade with more countries so we're richer than ever before."

"That's good news, where Misty and myself come from relations between demons and humans are really good too. Demon King Yuri has done a good job hasn't he?" Alviss smiled and Elvira couldn't help but admire the guy's talent for getting people to talk.

"I agree but the demons were responsible for many deaths in this kingdom many years ago including the deaths of the Lord's father and older brothers. He can't let go of the hate he has for them." Tina sighed and Alviss squeezed her hand.

"That's not good for him, when people bottle all that hate inside them it turns them sour and evil." Alviss glanced at Elvira who gave a slight nod. _If the Lord hates demons but can't overthrow them with force he could well have taken Ryan to pressure the demon kingdom into submission. _Alviss glanced out the window with a concerned frown, _but it's been so long. Will Ryan still be alive? _

"Roger, are you ok?" Tina asked her eyes worried and Alviss shook himself and smiled at her.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking. My uncle had a similar problem to the Lord's; not about demons, but the hate he kept inside killed him bit by bit every day. I hate to see that happen to anyone." Elvira blinked and stared at Alviss. That was a complete lie, Alviss didn't have an uncle, but he had put so much emotion into his voice she almost believed it herself.

"Oh that's so sad. I too hope that the Lord will stop hating soon." Tina looked thoughtful for a moment. She opened her mouth then shut it again looking uncertain. Alviss raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Tina?"

"Well it's just, I nearly always see the Lord's right hand man, Sir David, around the place but I haven't seen him in ages. And the Lord has been acting strange according to one of my friends at the castle."

"Strange?"

"Yes, my friend Holly works as a cleaning servant so she sees the other members of the castle more often than I do. She said that the Lord was smiling and acting excited about something yesterday." Tina shook her head, "He's never acted like that before, I don't know what could have caused it." Alviss and Elvira exchanged glances. _I'm sure the Lord must have gotten a hold of Ryan by now, maybe he's only just arrived. That means he could still be alive. _Alviss had to force himself to stay sitting in the chair and not bolt for the door and run to the castle as once.

"Maybe he's in love?" Elvira said with a smile and Tina laughed then sighed heavily shaking her head.

"I wish for his sake it could be so, but I don't think that the Lord has the ability to love anymore." A silence fell over the table as these words as Elvira and Alviss glanced at each other while Tina stared at the table. Alviss glanced out the window as the sound of bells filled the air.

"What is that sound Tina?"

"Huh? Oh that's just the clock's bells." Tina suddenly sat up her eyes going wide. "Oh my I'm late!" She jumped from her chair and Alviss also jumped up. Elvira tried but she got caught up in her dress and sat down again hard.

"Late for what?"

"I had to meet my tutor in town at a lady's house while she picked up some stuff. I must leave or I will be late. Thank you so much for your kindness Roger I will never forget it."

"You are most welcome Tina, have a nice day." Tina dropped into a curtsy and Elvira rolled her eyes.

"You're too kind Sir." With a smile Tina rushed out of the room like a small whirlwind. Alviss sat back down and glanced at Elvira.

"Give her 15 minutes then we'll go check out the castle." Alviss nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted so badly to run straight to the castle and burst in demanding that the prince be given to him at once. Yet the logical part of him told him that would just get him thrown in a cell or killed, and then what good would he be to Ryan?

"Alviss, can I ask you something?" Alviss raised an eyebrow at the quiet menace in Elvira's voice.

"As long as you don't kill me if the answer is not the one you want." Elvira's lip quirked but there was no humour in the action.

"Why in the Great One's name were you flirting with that air-headed girl while Ryan is in mortal danger?" Elvira hissed her voice low but sparks were shooting from her eyes.

"I was getting information out of her!" Alviss hissed back, "Information that you wanted if you remember! How can you accuse me of mindless flirting while Ryan needs my help?" Anger bubbled through Alviss.

"Well it looked like mindless flirting to me!"

"I found out were the castle is didn't I? I found out where they're keeping him didn't I? I confirmed that the Lord has him didn't I?" Elvira was quiet for a moment while Alviss glared at her.

"I'm sorry Alviss." She whispered and Alviss blinked in surprise the anger draining out of him.

"I…err, what?"

"I'm just so wound up at the moment. Ryan is missing and might even be dead for all I know and everything seems to be moving so slowly." Elvira looked away tears shimmering in her eyes, "You and Ryan are like brothers to me, the only family I have left. I couldn't take it if one of you died and left me alone again. I never want to be all alone ever again." Elvira's voice was nothing more than a whisper but Alviss heard every word. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Elvira's shoulders. She leaned against him thankful for the comfort.

"It'll be ok Elvira, we'll find him ok? I sure he's alive, I don't know how but I'm sure I would know if he wasn't. Ryan needs us to be strong right now. I failed to protect him the first time but I'm not failing again. Yet I need you're help, you come up with plans and you know how I rush into things right away without thinking." Elvira smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah you do, guess I'm the smart one huh?"

"Yeah, you are." Alviss hugged Elvira and winked at her. "Are you ready to go rescue our friend?"

"Let's go." Elvira's determined face was back and the light of challenge shone in her eyes. "Let's go kick some ass and rescue a friend." Alviss smiled and stood helping Elvira to her feet. _If only I could convince myself that that was true, _Alviss glanced out of the window again before following Elvira out of the café. _Please be ok Ryan, please._

*End Chapter*

No Alviss was not fooling around, he was using his charms to get info. Go Alviss! LOL

Reviews are wonderful


	6. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Now we find out if Wolfram is pregnant again or not.

Chapter 6: Pregnant?

Wolfram had never been so nervous in his life. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it tightly and his chest was heavy. Yuri was sitting next to him staring into space. Wolfram glanced at him and gulped. He still wasn't sure what Yuri would think if he really was pregnant again. His reaction to the news two days ago had been so mixed Wolfram didn't know what to think.

*flashback*

"Oh Yuri I…don't know how to tell you. You might hate me." Wolfram broke down into tears and Yuri sighed and held him close.

"I could never hate you Wolf, never. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I-I think I'm…."

"Think you're what?" Yuri prompted gently.

"I think I might be pregnant again." Wolfram gripped the sheets tightly and looked away not wanting to see the disgust on Yuri's face.

"Oh Wolfram," Yuri breathed as he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's small form and held him close. "How long?"

"Maybe two weeks, bit less I'm not sure." Wolfram's voice shook and Yuri held him closer.

"Why did you think I would hate you for getting pregnant Wolf?" Yuri asked gently and Wolfram met Yuri's eyes.

"I thought you might think I was trying to replace Ryan with another child. I haven't given up on Ryan!" Wolfram yelled before Yuri could say anything, "I know he's alive and I pray every minute to the Great One that he will be returned to me some day."

"Wolf I would never think that in a million years. I also believe that we will see Ryan again some day." Yuri kissed Wolfram lightly but Wolfram couldn't feel the love he usually felt. "I'm sure Ryan would love to have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, he would." Wolfram dropped his head on Yuri's chest as Yuri rubbed his back in slow circles.

"I'll make an appointment with Giesela tomorrow and have her check you out ok?" Yuri kissed Wolfram's forehead.

"Yeah sure," Wolfram closed his eyes, _but you never said whether you wanted this baby or not Yuri._

*end flashback*

Wolfram played with the hem of his blue uniform and glanced at Yuri from under his eyelashes. _What are you thinking Yuri? Do you want this baby? I couldn't cope if you didn't, I need your support. I need your love like the air I breathe. _The door opposite them opened and Giesela stepped out.

"I have your results back Wolfram." Wolfram tensed and Yuri stood up his face showing nothing.

"What do they say?" Giesela turned to Wolfram. Wolfram glanced up at her soft green eyes and knew the answer.

**:-:**

Ryan had never felt so confused in his entire life. He was following Henry down a corridor but he had no idea where they were going. Henry had filled him in on some details of his life. His father had been killed by demons 6 years ago, his mother raped and murdered soon after. He had no siblings. Ryan guessed he should be angry; should hate the demons for what they did, yet he couldn't. _Maybe it's because I can't remember them, if I could remember them, I'm sure I would miss them._ Ryan sighed softly and glanced at Henry's back.

_Henry is really my fiancé? _It wasn't that Henry wasn't good looking, or that he wasn't kind to him but Ryan just couldn't seem to drag up any feelings for him what so ever. Ryan had never felt so guilty, or not that he could remember anyway. Henry seemed to really love him but he couldn't feel anything for him in return. _Maybe I just need my memory back, and then I'll remember him and how much I loved him. I must have loved him to want to get married to him, right? _

"We're here." Henry smiled and Ryan just managed a watery smile in return. "Don't worry so much, father isn't a dragon or anything."

"Oh, ok." Ryan shivered, ever since Henry had told him that they were going to meet his father Ryan had been filled with a sense of foreboding. Henry winked and turned to knock on the large wooden door.

"Come in!" A male voice called and Henry opened the door.

"Father I have come as requested with Ryan." Henry stepped to the side and Ryan walked in. The room was painted dark blue with a blue carpet and a red carpet leading to a wooden throne painted gold. Carvings of epic battles were carved into the throne and the room was dimly lighted due the fact that the windows faced west and it was only 10am. Thick blue curtains were pulled aside at the windows held back with a length of rope.

"Ah Henry, and Ryan come in come in!" The Lord smiled and Ryan held back a shiver. The Lord was trying to be pleasant but Ryan couldn't stop feeling that something was wrong here.

"My Lord," Ryan stood before the throne and bowed as Henry had instructed him earlier. The Lord smiled and Ryan couldn't help but notice that it was a cruel twisted smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"I'm so glad to see that you are up on your feet again Ryan."

"Thank you My Lord." Ryan bowed again and the Lord chuckled.

"No need to keep bowing Ryan, you are welcome here." Ryan stood straight and nodded but was unable to meet the Lord's eye. "This is my faithful servant David." The Lord indicated a man in this 40's standing to the right of the throne. "Henry informed me of your memory loss, I am greatly upset about this."

"Could I ever get it back?" Ryan asked but it was David who answered.

"I have already asked this question myself." Ryan eyed the scar on David's cheek and wondered where he got it from. "The doctors don't think it will ever come back completely. Maybe you will remember some things as time progresses." David inclined his head and Ryan sighed unhappily.

"Don't worry Ryan," Henry slipped his arms around Ryan making him jump, "I will tell you anything you want to know. We knew each other for years." Henry smiled and Ryan smiled back.

"Thank you Henry, you're very kind." Henry blushed and smiled again.

"Don't mention it." Ryan smiled and glanced up at the Lord. He didn't see the flash of confusion and uncertainly in Henry's eyes.

"There is one thing I would like to ask you my Lord."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Do you, or anybody," Ryan took a deep breath, "Have any pictures of my parents before they died?" The Lord froze and Henry went still. Ryan frowned in confusion and David jumped in.

"I'm afraid your house was burnt after the demons left. Nothing was left of your parents Ryan. I'm sure Henry can tell you what they looked like though." Ryan sighed as sadness weighed heavy on his chest.

"Oh, it's just I can't remember and I feel bad about it. I thought if I could see a picture I would remember them, and then I could morn them." Henry hugged him again and Ryan relaxed into the embrace.

"They loved you very much Ryan, and would be very proud of you." Ryan nodded and wiped his eyes. Crying never did anybody any good. "Father, are we excused?" Henry glanced at his father who nodded.

"Yes you may leave."

"Thank you father," Henry nodded at David and led Ryan away. The Lord waited until the heavy wooden door shut behind them before glancing at David with a frown. David mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"I though you said that you would take his power and give it to someone more worthy!" He hissed and David sighed.

"If we took his power we would have killed him Sir, if he's dead there is no power anymore."

"Damn! Then do something about his questions! I need him to be 100% on our side for this to work! He must believe everything we tell him!" The Lord glared at David who bowed low.

"It shall be done Sir."

"What about his memory, will it ever come back?"

"No Sir it will not." David said confidently and the Lord nodded pleased. _The last thing I need is the brat turning on me. _

"You may leave David, keep an eye on him." David bowed again and left the room closing the wooden door behind him.

*flashback*

"Will he ever remember anything?" David glanced at the female doctor and she shook her head.

"No, he will remember nothing of his past, unless…" She paused and frowned and David raised an eyebrow at her.

"Unless what?"

"Unless he was to meet someone from his past who had a deep connection to him; an emotional trigger might make him remember."

"We can't have that!" David hissed and the doctor shrank back in fear. "Make sure he remembers nothing no matter who he meets or your head will roll!" David turned on his heel as the doctor stuttered and hurried to gather her equipment.

*end flashback*

_What's the chance of him meeting someone special from his past when he's here? Next to nothing. No demons know he's here and they will know nothing until he arrives to kill them all! _David smirked and walked down the hallway then suddenly stopped to think. _I haven't seen the beasts in a while, not since I got back from my trip. Maybe I should check on them. _David walked down the hallway until he came to a flight of stairs leading down into darkness.

David held a hand on the wall as he walked down the winding staircase till he came to a large metal door with a lock and a blot drawn across. David undid the lock with a key from around his neck. He pushed the door open and was blasted with frigid air. David stepped in and the door locked behind him.

The underground room was made of dark-red stone, like congealed blood. Few flames flickered in the darkness but David wasn't afraid. He strode forward and stopped in front of the steel bars of a cage.

"Hello my pets; how are you today?" There was a hissing, snake-like, and four pairs of eyes gleamed red in the darkness. "Good boys." David smirked as the animals made crooning noises. They would do anything either he or their riders told them but no other could handle them. They were perfect; they could be invisible by blending with the night sky and could attack suddenly and they were deadly. No one escaped their claws. Now the demon prince was theirs they could be put to proper use. They were the ones that flew their riders from the Blood Pledge Castle two weeks ago with the captured prince. David laughed and the animals seemed to laugh with him.

**:-:**

"Well what do you think Elvira?" Alviss stared hard at the castle that he and Elvira had been observing for the past two days. They noted the changing of the guards, movement of servants and traffic in and out of the main gates. Alviss had to admit, the place was well protected. No guard left his post until another was there and they seemed vigilant. Somehow they seemed too vigilant, as if they expected trouble.

"We need to go in under the cover of darkness, pretend to be servants. They seem less awake at night. We'll go just before the guard changes. The current guards will want to leave and the fresh ones won't be there yet."

"We will need papers."

"We'll steal some." Elvira said simply and Alviss raised an eyebrow.

"Steal?"

"From one of the servants. They seem to go down a narrow alleyway when leaving work in the morning. We'll jump two and steal their papers. While waiting for night to fall we will hide them someplace and take their clothes and change our appearance to look like them."

"Good plan, though we are going to be criminals in the process. Kidnapping and stealing, whatever would my mother say?" Alviss's lips twitched and Elvira grinned and glanced at him.

"Is Ryan worth it?"

"I would become a mass murder for Ryan." Alviss said with passion and Elvira chuckled.

"Good, because there will be a lot of people between us and Ryan. I want bloodshed to be kept down to a minimum and I don't want civilians to be hurt in the cross fire." Elvira narrowed her eyes thinking hard. "We'll get the papers tomorrow, I know that's another delay but we must be ready otherwise they know what we're up to and take Ryan away someplace. We need the advantage of surprise."

"You got it boss." Alviss winked and Elvira grinned at him. Alviss turned back to watch the castle his face serious. _Alviss, you really would do anything for Ryan wouldn't you? You must be deeply in love with him. _Elvira closed her eyes for a moment and held back a sigh. _I'm jealous Alviss; I wish I could love someone like that. Maybe if I survive this, I'll start paying more attention to men._ Elvira chuckled wryly and Alviss glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." _For its very unlikely that I will survive anyway; Ryan is the important one, all I have to do is get him and Alviss out. My life doesn't matter, I'm not afraid to die for my brothers. _

**:-:**

Wolfram waited his heart thumping as Giesela turned to him her green eyes holding sympathy.

"Is Wolf….?" Yuri couldn't finish his question and Wolfram shivered. When he had been pregnant with Ryan, Yuri had been hopping about on the spot with excitement. He had almost knocked poor Giesela over when she came to them with the results. Now however, he looked worried and maybe, scared?

"Wolfram it is my professional opinion that you are indeed pregnant." Wolfram gasped but Yuri remained quiet. When he had heard about Wolfram's pregnancy with Ryan; he had fainted, then woke up and hugged Wolfram so tight Wolfram's face went blue shouting, 'We're having a baby!' This time he said nothing, just stared at Giesela before turning his gaze to Wolfram.

"H-how long have I been…like this?" Wolfram whispered and Giesela glanced at her notes.

"About two weeks I think. I'm surprised you knew you where pregnant, most men don't know until around the fourth or fifth month."

"It was a feeling, the same feeling I got when I was pregnant with…" Wolfram stopped and looked away clenching his fists.

"Thank you Giesela, is there anything Wolfram should know?"

"Nothing different from his first pregnancy; do you remember what I taught you Wolfram?"

"Yes I remember." Wolfram nodded and Giesela smiled.

"Good, just do that and you'll be fine. Come back to see me in 2 months from now so I can check the baby's progress."

"Yes Giesela, thank you." Wolfram stood and hugged her. Wolfram and Giesela had become even closer once Wolfram settled down with Yuri and had his first baby. Giesela had been his mid-wife and helped him take care of the tiny newborn. Ryan had been 2 weeks early and only just pulled through with Wolfram, Yuri and Giesela's 24 hour care and devotion. Giesela sighed, she knew how much Ryan meant to his parents and much it hurt them that he was gone. Having another baby could be the end of their frail nerves. _I better tell father, _Giesela thought to herself as she bowed to Yuri and left them alone.

"Wolfram, are you ok?" Yuri asked and Wolfram glanced at him.

_No, I'm not ok. _"Yes I'm fine. It must have been that night, two weeks ago when this baby was conceived." Wolfram placed a hand over his stomach. "Every day this baby grows is another day that Ryan isn't with us." Yuri stared at Wolfram for a moment before turning and walking away. _Yuri. _Wolfram watched him go but made no attempt to stop him. 

*End Chapter*

Yep, more drama for Yuri and Wolfram. Hopefully things are getting exciting now. Yes? No?


	7. Love and tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I,chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Ok this chapter used to have a Yuri x Wolfram lemon but I've heard that is imposing its 'no MA content' laws so I have edited it out. I hope the chapter is still enjoyable.

Chapter 7: love and tears

Conrad paused outside the king's office and stared at the wooden door wondering what to say to the king. He had known Yuri even before he had come to the demon kingdom and had taken the role as a father figure for him during his time here. Conrad was aware that he still filled that role for Yuri which was why he was here now. Gunter had told him about Wolfram and Conrad had heard from a depressed Wolfram what had happened afterwards. Conrad took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty, are you in there?" There was no answer so Conrad pushed open the door to see Yuri slumped over his desk his head on the arms. "Yuri, are you ok?" Conrad hurried to Yuri's side while Yuri let out a hiccupping sob.

"Conrad?"

"Oh Yuri," Conrad sighed and pulled up a chair next to his young charge squeezing his shoulder. "What are you doing in here Yuri? You should be with Wolfram." Yuri shuddered.

"But Conrad, I feel so…so guilty." Yuri let out another sob and Conrad blinked in surprise.

"Guilty? But why?"

"Ryan is still missing, Wolfram is pregnant and all because of me!" Yuri raised his head and Conrad sighed when he saw the puffy red eyes and tear marks on the king's face.

"But Yuri, Ryan getting kidnapped wasn't your fault; and getting Wolfram pregnant is something to be overjoyed about."

"No," Yuri shook his head, "I was going to give Ryan a personal guard like Wolfram and I have, but I never got around to it. If he had a guard he wouldn't have been taken like he was! How I can expect Wolfram to be able to cope with a new baby when Ryan is missing? How could I let this happen?" Yuri collapsed into sobs and Conrad sighed heavily and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Yuri how do you think Ryan would have reacted to a personal guard? Do you even want one when you arrived here? You know Ryan well enough to know that he would have ditched them sooner than you could blink."

"But they could have saved him." Yuri protested weakly and Conrad sighed again shaking his head.

"Who would have been his guard? Do you really think Ryan would have put up with a load of adults following him around?" Conrad raised an eyebrow and Yuri sighed dropping his head on his arms again.

"I know," Yuri sighed his voice muffed, "That's why I didn't bring it up before. But I can't help but think that if I had, Ryan might have been saved. Then Wolfram and I could really celebrate that fact that Wolfram is pregnant again." Yuri sniffed and let out another hiccup.

"Yuri, Wolfram needs you to be strong for him _because _he's pregnant and Ryan isn't here any more. You can't just leave him now."

"But I don't know if I can be strong Conrad. I feel totally useless because I haven't brought Ryan home yet. How can Wolfram be happy without him?" Yuri sniffed again and Conrad leaned forward.

"How can Wolfram be happy, or how can you be happy without Ryan?" Yuri raised his head and blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Yuri, I think you're getting your feelings mixed up with what you think Wolfram is feeling. Yes he's devastated over Ryan being missing but he's _pregnant_; you're going to lose two children if you don't act soon." Conrad gave Yuri a smile. "I think you need to prioritise. Who can you save right now; Ryan or Wolfram who is pregnant with your second child? Don't you think Ryan would love to come home and find that he has a younger brother or sister?" Conrad stood up and left the study closing the door quietly behind him.

**:-:**

Ryan walked around the gardens with Henry going over everything he had been told before. _My parents are dead, I was fighting in a war with demons, I'm getting married to Henry who is the eldest son of the Lord here and I don't remember a thing. _Ryan sighed heavily and Henry glanced at him.

"You ok?"

"I just wish I could remember something about my past. A name a face anything. I feel…like I'm forgetting something important, that I need to be someplace but I can't remember where."

"Maybe it's left over from when you were hit over the head." Henry smiled, "I would rather like to think that you wanted to come home to me." Ryan blushed and Henry chuckled.

"So you weren't fighting in the war?" Ryan asked thinking that it would be the duty of the son of a Lord to fight for his country.

"No, I'm the only child of my father so I'm the only heir meaning if I die there could be problems." Henry glanced away then met Ryan's eyes, "Do you think that's cowardly?"

"No I understand, if you're then only one who can succeed your father then staying alive would be a good idea. You can't do much for your country if you're dead can you?" Ryan grinned and Henry laughed.

"You know what, your right." Henry smiled, "Some noble sons made fun of me for it and I was beginning to wonder about it."

"Don't let people put you down, you be who you want to be. Also don't let people boss you around, the only one who knows what best for you is you." Ryan huffed grinning at Henry who grinned back.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I…don't know. Someone told me, but I don't know who." Ryan closed his eyes and a feeling of warmth and comfort seemed to stem through him. The memory of being held close and safe in the arms of someone who loved him deeply.

"Ryan?"

"I remember a feeling but nothing more." Ryan shook his head and Henry put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You're memory will come back Ryan don't let it get you down." Ryan nodded but said nothing. For a long time the two walked in silence until Henry stopped Ryan with a hand on his shoulder. "Lets get you back inside now, your doctor would kill me if I let you get sick after all the time she's put into looking after you."

"Yes, I am feeling a little tired I guess." Ryan gave Henry a weak smile and Henry leaned down and tilted Ryan's chin upwards.

"Don't worry so much it will only give you wrinkles." Before Ryan could reply Henry pressed his lips to his. Ryan went still as Henry's lips pressed against his. His heart almost stopped and his breathing halted. Yet he felt nothing like he felt he should feel. For some reason he knew he should feel like he was floating, some tingling or funny sensations. But he felt nothing. Ryan closed his eyes trying to find the feeling he knew he should feel. In his mind's eye Ryan saw a pair of eyes, blue as sapphire with a smug lopsided smirk that made his heart jump. Ryan pulled away in shock looking into Henry's plain hazel eyes. Henry blinked in shock then frowned.

"Ryan, are you ok? Was that too much too fast?"

"I…I'm sorry Henry. I think I'm just tired." Ryan smiled and Henry's frown deepened.

"Ok, well let's go inside then." Henry turned and walked away and Ryan followed feeling totally confused. 

**:-:**

Wolfram lay on the bed that he and Yuri shared his mind going around in circles. He was pregnant, Yuri was falling apart and Ryan was still missing. _How am I going to sort this all out? I was always the one who supported Yuri and took care of Ryan. I can't deal with this by myself though; not now. _Wolfram sighed and buried his head in the covers. _Maybe that's what Yuri is feeling now; maybe he can't cope and needs me to help him out. _Wolfram sighed as a heavy weight settled in his chest, _but I can't. _Wolfram felt like crying when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Wolfram, are you in there? Can I come in?" Wolfram sat up as Yuri's voice filtered through the thick wooden door.

"Yeah, come in Yuri." Wolfram sorted his clothes and ran his fingers through his golden locks not wanting to look dishevelled. Yuri opened the door and Yuri was shocked by his red-rimmed eyes. "Yuri." Yuri came over and sat next to Wolfram on the bed.

"Wolfram I've been doing some thinking." Wolfram waited for Yuri to continue. Yuri took a deep breath, "It's about your pregnancy and Ryan. I think I should be focusing my energy in your well-being and the health of our unborn child. I'm not giving up on Ryan," Yuri said as Wolfram opened his mouth. "I'm still sending people out to search for him. I will never stop looking." Yuri took another breath, "Yet you and our unborn child are here and now and right in front of me. I'm not loosing you two as well."

"Oh Yuri," Wolfram threw his arms around Yuri's neck and hugged him tightly. Yuri put his arms around Wolfram's waist and hugged him back. For what felt like years they just held each other. Yuri pulled back and kissed Wolfram softly on the lips and

Wolfram tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Wolfram, can I…can we make love?" Yuri whispered and Wolfram opened his eyes to gaze into Yuri's soft black orbs.

"Nothing would make me happier Yuri." Wolfram whispered back and Yuri smiled and pushed Wolfram back onto the bed gently. After shifting to get comfortable on the middle of the bed Wolfram gazed into Yuri's eyes closing his own as Yuri kissed his neck.

"Wolfram I love you more than anything." Yuri said softly as his hand slid up Wolfram's shirt.

"I love you too Yuri." Wolfram gasped his hands curling in Yuri's hair as Yuri's hand slid up and down his chest. Time seemed to stand still as Yuri gently kissed and caressed every inch of Wolfram's skin. He wanted to prove to Wolfram that no matter what, he still loved him now as much as he did the day they married. The gentle shine in Wolfram's eye as they made love told Yuri that Wolfram felt the same. They didn't need words that night as their bodies did all the talking.

"Wolfram, are you ok?" Yuri asked much later as he lay beside his husband basking in the sweet afterglow of their love making.

"I'm fine Yuri, a lot better than I have been for weeks." Wolfram closed his eyes and Yuri pulled the covers over them and cuddled close falling asleep with Wolfram in his arms feeling content.

Conrad came by later on and found the royal couple fast asleep in each other's arms and, smiling, closed the door quietly and went to find Gwendal to finish the King's paper work for today. 

*End Chapter*

Yeah so no lemons but I hope it was still good. Review?


	8. Rescue plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Eight chapters already…wow, I'm on a roll!

Chapter 8: Rescue plans 

Alviss fixed his blond wig and stared at his reflection. Elvira had done a good job on him; he doubted Ryan would even recognise him now. His hair was blond and pulled back into a bun and his eyes were green. He was wearing a pale blue servant dress 'borrowed' from the person who had been wearing it before. The two girls he and Elvira had captured were tied up next door. They were terrified but unhurt. Alviss felt bad about capturing them but it was a necessary evil.

"Ready Alviss?"

"Yeah, but Elvira," Alviss frowned at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Because it was easier to capture two women then to capture a man." Elvira said simply brushing her hands over her own pale blue dress and fixing her brown wig. She smirked at Alviss her now hazel eyes glinting. "Besides, I think it looks good on you." Alviss sighed and Elvira laughed.

"Whatever, let's go." Alviss walked out the door and Elvira followed still grinning. They walked beside each other down the alleyway.

"Can't you walk more like a girl Alviss?" Elvira hissed and Alviss sighed heavily. _Ryan I hope you appreciate what I go through for you._

**:-:**

Ryan sat on a stone bench feeling the coldness pressing against his legs and back. He stared up at the starry sky. _One day, I will remember everything. _Ryan leaned forward and sighed rubbing his face. _Why do I feel like I have to be someplace? _Ryan shook his head. _I'm in the place I need to be. So why do I feel like this?_

"Hey Ryan, are you ok?" Ryan glanced up to see Henry smiling at him. Ryan tried to smile back although it came out more like a grimace. Ryan slid over and Henry sat next to him.

"I just feel like I have to be someplace." Ryan said quietly and Henry nodded but didn't say anything. Ryan listened to the wind flowing through the trees its gentle rustling soothing.

"Father's talking about going to war." Henry suddenly said making Ryan glance at him. "Father says that we've been under the thumb of the demons for too long. He says it would be insulting to all who died if we didn't solve this."

"But, why do we need to fight them? Couldn't we talk to them instead?" Ryan asked his eyes worried and Henry sighed heavily.

"Some things cannot be solved with talking." Ryan opened his mouth to argue but suddenly say up straight. "What is it Ryan?" Ryan stared into the distance for a moment.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"I don't know, but I have to go to him." Ryan stood up and Henry jumped up and grabbed him.

"Calm down Ryan." Henry gasped when he saw that Ryan's green eyes had turned blue and glazed, as if he was seeing something far away. "Ryan, Ryan wake up! You're scaring me." Ryan shook himself and his eyes faded back to green. He blinked and looked around.

"What, what happened?"

"I have no idea." Henry said truthfully.

**:-:**

"I can't believe that worked." Alviss whispered to Elvira in amazement. They had walked up to the guards, shown them their papers and walked straight in. Alviss had thought that they may need to sweet talk their way in but it couldn't have gone smoother.

"Don't get excited yet, we have to find Ryan." Elvira whispered back and glanced around. "We have to look like we know where we're going."

"Right," Alviss whispered although he had no idea where they were going or where Ryan was. They walked across the courtyard heading for the main doors and slipped inside.

"Ok Alviss, you go left and I'll go right if you find anything tell Sliver and she'll pass it on to me. If we're found out just run like hell and don't worry about me."

"Same goes for you." Alviss said sternly and Elvira winked before walking down the corridor as if she belonged there. Alviss glanced around before turning left and walking away. Neither of them saw a figure materialise from the shadows watching them walk away before disappearing again.

**:-:**

David was standing in front of the cages which held four creatures which where currently tearing the flesh off the bones of a dead cow. The sound of flesh ripping and bones being crushed filled the room along with the smell of blood and other bodily fluids. Without looking around David raised his head and called out, "Come out of the shadows Kage." David turned to his left as a woman stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"It's impossible to hide from you isn't it?" Her voice was soft but her eyes were cold and deadly. She had pale skin which contrasted with her black eyes and hair; there was a stillness around her that made you want to cower in fear. David however, seemed unaffected by her presence.

"Have you something to report Kage?"

"Two people have entered the castle; they are not part of the normal servants. They spilt up in the main corridor."

"New recruits perhaps?"

"They said they were going to find the Prince of the demons." David made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat as he considered his possibilities. _Kage and the three others will not be necessary for this, _David thought to himself. He turned back to Kage; her eyes glinted with the expectation of a fight.

"Send word to the guards that we have demons in our mist. You and the others make sure that they don't escape. Oh, and send Kirai to keep an eyes on our friend, we don't want him running off now do we?" Kage bowed.

"As you wish master." She stepped into the shadows and vanished. David turned on his heel towards the metal door which would lead him back upstairs. 

**:-:**

Alviss was on the second floor carrying a mop and bucket in one hand. After a run-in with a senior maid who had gotten angry with him for not doing any work and wandering around 'like some lost ghost' he had picked up the mop and bucket and hadn't been stopped since. Alviss was walking down a dimly lit passage with almost floor to ceiling windows set at regular intervals on the left side. Alviss glanced out of one such window and raised an eyebrow at the extensive garden that was visible from his vantage point.

_It's pretty, not quite as nice as the one back home but nice all the same. _Alviss was about to turn away when something caught his eye. Two figures where sitting on a stone bench in the garden talking together. It was hard to see them in the poor light provided by the flickering torches but he could see that one had black hair. Alviss hesitated then shook his head, _there's no way that could be Ryan. They wouldn't let him wander around the gardens he would try to escape. _Alviss watched as a solider ran up to the two people and said something that Alviss couldn't hear. One boy, with fancy clothes and short brown hair stood up to address the guard. The guard saluted the turned to run in the direction he had come form. The other boy then got up as well and stepped into a pool of light. Alviss let go of the bucket in shock, it fell to the floor with an ear-splitting clang, water splashing onto the floor and the mop striking the cold stone with a clatter

"Ryan."

**:-:**

"Master Henry!" A soldier ran towards Henry and Ryan who glanced up in surprise. The soldier skidded to a halt and saluted them.

"What is it?"

"Demons are attacking the castle Sir!" Henry jumped to his feet and Ryan's eyes went wide.

"What! How did they get past the guards?"

"They dressed like two of our servants, they're somewhere in the castle."

"Find them and kill them at once!" Henry ordered and the soldier saluted him again before turning and running away.

"What are demons doing here?" Ryan stood up and walked up to Henry glancing away. _Why do I feel like I should go to them? _

"Who knows? Let's go." Henry grabbed Ryan's hand and ran back into the castle. They ran to the throne room and burst through the doors.

"Henry and Ryan thank goodness you are ok." The Lord smiled and his guards shut the doors. David was in the throne room as well and he nodded at them. "I have guards posted all over the castle, we will catch these demons."

"Could, could I speak with them?" Ryan asked and the Lord blinked and David narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The Lord asked.

"I wish to speak with the demons before they are killed." Ryan could feel the pull getting stronger, the demons were close and Ryan just knew he had to talk to them alone.

"Not possible, they might attack you; these demons are a fickle lot."

"Possible or otherwise I will speak with them once they are captured. I can assure you that I can handle them." Ryan raised his head and stared defiantly at the Lord who seemed lost for words. David smirked; _oh he's a prince all right. _

"But Ryan," Henry started but Ryan gave him a look and Henry shut his mouth again. Ryan was about to say something when he suddenly collapsed holding his left shoulder gasping for air. "Ryan!"

**:-:**

Alviss growled as the dress nearly tripped him up almost sending him flying down the stairs. The guards were close behind him and Alviss didn't know the castle as well as they did. Alviss leapt down the last three stairs and almost ran right into someone wearing a dress just like his.

"Elvira!" Elvira's wig had come off and there was a cut on her arm but other than that she seemed ok.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Elvira grabbed Alviss's arm and they ran down the corridor together.

"There they are! Stop them!" Alviss gritted his teeth as the guards pounded down the hallway after them.

"Elvira, I saw Ryan!" Elvira glanced at him but didn't stop running. "He was in the garden talking to someone; I don't understand how come he didn't try to run away?" Alviss panted and Elvira shook her head.

"I don't know, but we can't save him now, let's get out of here before we end up with extra holes in us."

**:-:**

"Ryan?" Henry reached forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground his eyes rolling back in his head. "What happened?" Henry glared at David who smiled and strode forward. He bent down and pulled a tiny sliver needle from Ryan's shoulder.

"It's just a sleep-inducing drug so he won't get in the way you understand." David turned to the wall and smiled. "You can show yourself now Kirai." Henry suppressed a shudder as one of David's henchman stepped out of the shadows. He had pale skin, black hair and cold blue eyes like chips of ice. He was dressed all in black, like his fellow cohort's.

"You had one of them following us?" Henry asked his lip curling in displeasure. Kirai turned his gaze to Henry and Henry shivered.

"I thought Kirai could be useful if the boy tried to run away."

"You know how I feel about these, _experiments_, of yours David." Lord Eric frowned and David turned to him.

"They have many uses my Lord, and they are more loyal than any of your soldiers." The Lord made a noise as if to disagree with David but didn't say anything. David nodded at Kirai.

"Take the boy downstairs to the lab, we must start testing again."

"Testing?" Henry glared at Kirai as he bent to pick Ryan up but Kirai either didn't notice or didn't care. Henry suspected the latter.

"It is none of your concern Prince. Just get the soldiers ready to march in a couple of days." With that, David left with Kirai following behind, carrying Ryan bridal-style in his arms. Henry stood up and watched them leave.

"I don't trust him." His father glanced at his son then back at the door. He didn't have to ask who his son was talking about.

**:-:**

"Elvira!" Alviss skidded to a halt and ran back for Elvira. Blood pumped out of a wound in her left leg. Elvira pulled a knife out of a sheath hidden under her dress and tore the ends of her dress off.

"Get going already!" Elvira hissed tying some strips of the dress around her leg to steam the bleeding.

"I am not leaving you behind Elvira!"

"If we both die here then who's going to save Ryan?"

"I didn't come here to save Ryan only to lose you. You're both important to me!" Alviss yelled and Elvira stared at Alviss.

"There they are!" A voice shouted and Alviss pulled Elvira to her feet. Elvira wrapped and arm around his shoulders and they ran together. _We have to get out of here. _Elvira thought to herself, _we can't save Ryan like this. _An arrow whistled through the air and buried itself in Alviss's chest.

"Alviss!" Elvira caught him before he hit the ground staring at the wound. Blood spread over his shirt staining the fabric red. His eyes rolled up as he passed out from pain and shock. Elvira pulled him into a room shutting the door behind her and locking it. Within seconds the guards were pounding of the door trying to open it. Elvira ignored them as she tore the rest of her dress into strips and with shaking hands, padded it around the arrow in Alviss's chest and tying it in place. She closed her eyes in defeat biting her lip to prevent the sob that rose in her throat from escaping. She couldn't call Sliver; she would be shot down within seconds. Elvira raised her head and glanced at the door; the guards where trying to break it down but the strong wood held firm.

"Quick this way!" A voice hissed making Elvira jump. She looked around and saw an old man with white hair and bright blue eyes watching her. He was holding a trap door up with his hand.

"Who…?"

"No time to explain now, if you want to live I suggest you pick up your friend and follow me." Elvira hesitated then grabbed Alviss, hooking her arms under his shoulders she pulled him backwards to the trapdoor were the old man was waiting. "Hurry hurry." He whispered. Elvira jumped beside him and pulled Alviss down with her. He was heavy and her knees almost buckled under his weight but she just managed to stay on her feet. The little man shut the trapdoor and slid a bolt across. He grinned at Elvira. "You ok?"

"No. Who are you? Where are we going?"

"We're getting out but we must hurry or the Riders will find you and your friend."

"What do you mean by Riders?"

"I'll explain later, come on follow me." The old man hurried away and Elvira heaved Alviss into her arms, her muscles screaming in protest, and followed him. They soon left the sounds of the guards behind as Elvira followed the old man through a series of hidden tunnels. He seemed to know were he was going but Elvira was lost in seconds. Alviss's weight slowed her down and the fact that the tunnel was only just wide enough for them both made things more difficult. It was almost pitch black in the tunnels, the only light coming from cracks in the walls here and there. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Elvira wasn't sure how long she could support Alviss's extra weight.

"Is…it much….further?" Elvira panted her arms and back aching.

"Shh, no but keep quite or someone will hear you." Elvira nodded and stumbled on, sheer will power being the only thing that kept her going. They soon came to a dead end and Elvira was afraid that the old man had gotten lost. He reached out however, and pushed at the wall which opened and fresh air rushed into the room drying the sweat on Elvira's brow. The old man jumped out and gestured for her to follow. Elvira put Alviss down and jumped out before reaching to drag him out behind her. Not for the first time she was very glad he was too out of it to feel anything. A horse and cart laden with straw was waiting outside. Elvira glanced up and saw to her surprise that they were outside the castle walls. The old man waved to her and she nodded. She pulled Alviss into the back of the cart and covered him with the straw making sure he could still breathe. Elvira burrowed into the straw as well as the old man got onto the cart and clicked his tongue. The old horse moved off at a slow lumbering pace the cart's old wooden wheels sounding like a small thunderstorm as they ran over the cobbles. Elvira bit her lip and prayed to every god out there that Alviss would be ok and they would get some place safe.

*End Chapter*

So the first rescue plan doesn't work. Don't count these two out just yet though! Review please ^_^


	9. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Welcome to chapter nine. Please enjoy

Chapter 9: Training

Wolfram gazed at the sky outside of the window, a hand gently rubbing his still flat stomach where his baby was growing inside him. _Almost three weeks now, _Wolfram thought to himself sadly. Wolfram was happy about having another child with Yuri, but it really couldn't have happened at a worse time. To be pregnant while his first-born child was missing, possibly dead, was almost too painful. Although Yuri had said that he was going to focus on Wolfram and their unborn child Wolfram understood how hard this was for him. Wolfram sighed and rubbed his face. Once his mother had heard the news about her beloved grandson's kidnapping she had turned around and hurried back to the capital with Greta in tow. Wolfram didn't think she knew about his latest pregnancy since he had only found out himself a short while ago and news didn't travel that fast in Shinmakoku. Wolfram remembered Yuri once complaining about it and wondering why he couldn't set up an e-mail system or something; this of course led to many confused people as Yuri tried, and failed, to explain the technological wonders of his home country.

"There you are Wolfram." Wolfram glanced up to see Yuri walking towards him with a bright smile. "I've been looking for you, are you ready to eat?" Wolfram nodded but turned his gaze to the window with a heavy sigh. "Wolf?"

"I miss him, so much." Wolfram whispered softly. "It's so hard to believe that he's really gone."

"I know, I miss him too Wolf. But you know Ryan wouldn't want us to mope about for the rest of our lives when his little baby brother or sister is on the way." Yuri sat opposite Wolfram and took his pale hands in his own.

"I hope that Ryan will get to meet his sibling someday, wouldn't it be great if Ryan could be here when he is born?" Wolfram smiled and Yuri titled his head to the side in confusion.

"He?"

"It's a boy." Wolfram said glaring at Yuri as if daring him to protest. Yuri raised his hands in surrender and Wolfram smiled softly. "Wimp." Yuri chuckled at his old nickname when a solider burst into the room making them both jump and Wolfram reached for his sword.

"Your majesties!"

"What is the meaning of this noise?" Wolfram asked his green eyes alight.

"Begging your pardon but the guards have found a couple of horses which they believe belong to the Prince's friends your majesty." Yuri leapt to his feet as Wolfram gasped.

"Where are they solider?"

"They are just coming into the courtyard now Sir." Yuri and Wolfram almost ran out of the room with the solider following behind. The royal couple entered the courtyard just as one of the search parties dispatched to look for Ryan came trotting into the courtyard with two ragged looking horses following. The guards dismounted and brought the two horses forward just as Conrad, Gwendal and Josak arrived in the courtyard.

"This one is Alviss' horse for certain." Josak muttered running his hand across the bay horse's flank. "They are in bad condition though, where did you men find them?" One of the guards stepped forward and bowed.

"Sir, we found them just below the dragon valley Sir. They were alone and had been alone for sometime I'd wager. Their tack had been removed and although we search for three days we could not find any sign of the two missing kids."

"Why did they abandon their horses there?" Yuri mused and Conrad's eyes narrowed as he gave the chestnut mare a pat.

"Maybe they found something they shouldn't of and whoever took Ryan took them as well. Guard, were there any tracks similar to the ones found on the night of the Prince's kidnapping?"

"No Sir, we searched the area thoroughly but most of the tracks had been washed away already. From what little evidence there was, we could see that the kids left their horses and went into the valley, more than that we can't say Sir."

"Very well, you did a good job. Have the horses put into a stable and make sure they are well fed. Then you can have the rest of the day off." The guards saluted and hurried away and Conrad turned to Yuri and Wolfram with a sigh. "Looks like some more children have vanished off the face of the earth."

"Where in blazers are they?" Yuri glared at the ground in frustration, "How are they pulling off these vanishing tricks?"

"Maybe they were killed by the dragons." Gwendal said earning himself a few black looks. "It could be true; dragons don't take too well to people, and don't forget that Elvira is human even if Alviss is of demon blood."

"I don't think so Gwendal, the guards would have found remains." Wolfram went pale and shivered. "The kids must have found something. I'll go out with some of my best men tomorrow to see what I can find." Conrad glanced at Yuri who nodded his consent. Wolfram glanced at Yuri then looked away.

"Or maybe something found them."

**:-:**

Elvira gently cleaned the wound on Alviss's chest with cool clean water then patted the skin dry before wrapping it with clean bandages. The wound was now stitched up and healing nicely but the medicines she gave Alviss for the pain made him drowsy. She sighed as she glanced at Alviss's pale face and heard his soft breathing. She still found it hard to believe that he was alive, even if he was slowly recovering thanks to the old man's vast array of medicine, which made Elvira a little suspicious. The old man had called himself K**ashikoi** but wouldn't answer any questions about himself or where they were. Elvira had been hiding under a cart load of straw when he brought them to his house a few days ago. And since the guards were still looking for them, she had no choice but to remain hidden inside the house and not be seen by anyone in case they reported it to the castle.

Elvira was still wary of Kashikoi but she knew that she had no choice but to trust him for now. She had spoken to Sliver and she had agreed to wait a little longer for them, hunting for food in the forest. Yesterday she had told Elvira that a huge mass of humans dressed for war had left the town and were marching north. Elvira had wanted to call for Sliver and fly to the demon kingdom at once to warn them but she knew that her place was with Alviss right now, Sliver hadn't been able to see if Ryan was with the marching force or if he had been left behind.

"He is making good progress." Elvira jumped slightly as Kashikoi suddenly appeared at her side.

"Yes, but the army is marching already, and every day they get further and further away."

"By the God's child, do you know how long it takes for an army to march across distances? They could have a week's head start and you would still overtake them. Don't forget that you have a dragon on your side as well."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Elvira turned away and buttoned up Alviss's shirt pulling the covers over him so he wouldn't get cold.

"I have something to show you, come with me." Kashikoi turned and walked away before Elvira could even protest, with a sigh she got up and followed him into the dining room.

"I don't –"

"Have patience child." Kashikoi pushed a piece of wood panelling and Elvira gasped when it slid smoothly back to reveal a secret compartment. Inside was a large rectangle box which Kashikoi pulled out and sat on the table.

"Wow; that was cool." The old man laughed and opened the box to reveal a pair of gleaming short swords. The blades were brightly polished metal that shone in the light with sliver hilts with a large blue jewel set into the middle of the hilt. Words that Elvira couldn't read were etched into the blades with god-like perfection.

"These swords have been in my family for centuries, it is said that only a female human can use the sword's power to their fullest extent. Since I am the last of my family there is no one to use them and it is a shame to leave such beauty hidden away in a stuffy box." Kashikoi took the blades from their box and offered them to Elvira who stepped away shaking her head.

"I couldn't take something like that; I have nothing to give in return."

"Nonsense child, they have no use to an old man but you may find them very useful in your battles to come." Elvira hesitated then took the swords and gasped.

"They are so light!"

"The metal will never chip or break." Elvira twirled the swords in her hands. Each sword was just a bit longer than her forearm and the hilt fit her hands perfectly, almost as if they had been made for her.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about you practise with them for a bit? You can train here." Kashikoi opened a door and Elvira looked in to see a large practise area.

"Why does an old man have swords and practise areas in his house?" Elvira asked frowning at him. Kashikoi laughed and patted her on the back.

"Like I said, this house has been owned my family for many years. The warrior girls would train and learn new skills here using those very swords. Now it is your turn my dear." Elvira tightened her grip on the swords and nodded her face set. _Kashikoi is right, I have to train and get stronger. I was useless in the fight at the castle. This time I will not let Ryan or Alviss down! _

**:-:**

Josak walked to his and Conrad's wing of the castle thinking about the three missing children. Josak had encountered many strange things during his time as a warrior and spy for the demon King but this really took the cake, so to speak. Three kids had just vanished and no one had any idea what had happened. First the Prince was kidnapped then his friends road off in the dead of night and then _they _disappear too. Josak knew that Alviss and Elvira cared about their horses and it was strange that they had just been abandoned. Maybe Alviss and Elvira had thought they would be coming back. The Great Sage had locked himself up in the temple and wasn't seeing anyone. Josak assumed he was doing Great Sage things.

Josak opened a door and was greeted by the noise of an argument between his two young sons. Joey and Seth argued more than Josak thought possible but they were also very close and loved and hated each other in equal amounts.

"It's my turn to play with it!" Joey shouted.

"No it's my turn!" Seth shouted back.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Josak asked trying to keep his patience.

"Joey stole my game piece." Seth said before his older brother could say anything.

"Not true!" Joey pouted, "Dad said we could take it in turns and it's my turn now." Josak sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't brought that game for their birthday last year.

"You were the knight last time!"

"Alright! Seth you can be the knight this time. When the game is over Joey can be the knight ok?"

"But dad!" Joey made his eyes go all big and teary while Seth punched the air. "Seth won't play again if he can't be the Knight."

"I will play with you next ok?" That seemed to settle the argument for now and Josak went to his and his husband's bedroom and opened the window. The sound and smell of the palace gardens soothed his nerves and he closed his eyes as he felt his muscles relax. Something needed to be done about the missing kids, and soon. Yuri and Wolfram were affected badly by the loss of their child and the fact that Wolfram was expecting again just made it worse.

"Are you ok Josak?" Josak turned his head to smile at Conrad who came up behind him and hugged him.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, though I am worried about Yuri and Wolfram. Wolf looks so lost and I'm worried that he may lose the baby if he's not careful." Conrad bit his lip as he thought about his unborn nephew (Wolf insisted that his baby was a boy) and the mental state of his younger brother.

"I know what you mean; I can't imagine loosing Joey or Seth like that." Josak felt Conrad's arms tighten around his waist before letting go. Josak turned around and gently cupped Conrad's chin. "Conrad?"

"It's nothing." Conrad avoided Josak's eyes and Josak frowned.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" For a long time Conrad said nothing and Josak knew better then to push him so he waited quietly.

"Something is wrong with the whole 'kidnapping' business." Conrad said finally. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Ryan? We are at peace with almost all the kingdoms and I would have thought that Yuri or Wolfram would be bigger targets for a kidnapping. Yet they take Ryan, and since that first note we haven't heard a thing. Surly if they went to all the trouble of capturing Ryan they would fight a bit to get what they want."

"Hmm, maybe but wouldn't Yuri or Wolfram be too strong to be kidnapped? Ryan's fire powers aren't that powerful and they don't always come when he commands. It made him and easy target. Also Yuri and Wolfram and quite plainly shown that they will go to great lengths to protect Ryan. Maybe they thought Ryan was the leverage against us that they needed?" Josak looked into the gardens thoughtfully while Conrad frowned.

"I think we're missing something here, there has to be a reason why _Ryan _was chosen. Why not Greta? More people know about her and she's away from the protection of the castle. We still have no idea how the kidnappers got in or out, but it must have been quite a task."

"I agree," Josak nodded, "But I can't think of anything that sets Ryan apart form any other noble except for his heritage. Maybe he has some dormant powers that we don't know of yet but the kidnappers do?" Conrad's head shot up and he stared at Josak in shock. "What?"

"Josak that's it!" Conrad threw his arms around Josak's shoulders and kissed him. "You are the most brilliant person I've ever met!" Josak smiled but looked confused.

"I know that, but what's 'it'?"

"You said it yourself; Ryan must have a certain power that we don't know about. He is only 15 remember, very young for a demon and most demon's full powers don't show until their between 20-30 years old. Remember Wolfram's powers? They didn't start until he was 18 and then were not at full strength until he was 25."

"A damn good thing too." Josak muttered making Conrad smile.

"Indeed. Maybe Ryan has some sort of power the kidnappers wish to use for themselves, that's why they haven't contacted us again. If we didn't give up the kingdom then they would use Ryan's unknown power to take it by force." Conrad nodded as he thought it through but Josak wasn't sure.

"I don't think Ryan could be forced into destroying his own kingdom, he maybe the rightful heir to the throne. There's no way he would attack it."

"Oh I agree with you, but I still think that's what they want to do. They must have some sort of plan."

"But what power? Maybe he inherited Yuri's powers? We still don't know who is chosen to be the next Maoh, it might be Ryan since he is Yuri and Wolfram's first born son."

"You know as well as I do that the system doesn't work like that Josak. Maybe another from Yuri's world will come here." Josak groaned.

"Oh I hope not."

*End Chapter*

Please leave a review


	10. Night time wonderings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

This is a really long chapter…I'm quite proud of it actually

Chapter 10: Night time wonderings

David had forgotten how long it took for troops to march. They had been marching almost non-stop for over a week but they were still days from the edge of the kingdom. To get to the demon kingdom they would have to sail for two days across the ocean then march for another week to the Blood Pledge Castle. By that time the demons would be well aware of their arrival and would have had time to mass their troops and meet them head-on. Although David did have many spell casters in his group along with Houryoku stones which would weaken the demons power, he held no illusions that they could possibly win against the full force of the demon army. Their only hope was to catch them by surprise and destroy them before they could be destroyed. Of course something would need to be done about the demon King. David rubbed his chin as he ran over his plan in is mind. _It could work_, he thought to himself, _I just need the right rider for the job_. Of course David's four riders and their beasts had come along with the human soldiers. David had sent Kage and Kirai ahead to the lake to set up the arrangements for their travel, Yami was following the marching humans from behind making sure the right rumours were spread among the humans. 'It is a training exercise, when the troops reach the lake they will turn around and come back.' A load of nonsense of course but David knew the demons had spies everywhere and he didn't want them getting wind of his plans. Only the top commanders of his troops knew what his plans were and he knew he could trust them to keep it to themselves. Ashi was already in the demon kingdom; she was watching over the demons and would soon be sending a report through Kirai of what she had discovered if anything.

David glanced over his shoulder and felt a scowl deepen his features. There was one person marching with the troops who he really didn't want to be there. Prince Henry had insisted that he should join the march despite all of David's efforts to convince him otherwise. Then the damn Lord went and ordered David to take Henry with him. David snarled, _how dare that pompous git order me around! _David shook himself and forced his face to relax, there was nothing that could be done about it. Little did the Lord know that he was merely a puppet dancing on the end of David's string, this burst of defiance meant nothing to the grand scheme of things. If the Prince was killed in battle it might even work out in David's favour.

It was getting late, the sky was a deep blue colour with the sun hanging low in the sky like a ball of orange flame lighting the sky with flashes of gold. David tapped the sides of his horse and the beast trotted up to the supreme commander who rode at the head of the procession.

"We will stop for camp now." The commander nodded and gave the order with was sent down the line of troops by messengers. David could almost hear the sigh of relief from the tired troops as they formed into small groups headed by their commanding officer and began spreading out to make camp for the night. Within moments the flat landscape was filled with the sound of neighing horses and chatter as tents sprung up from seemingly nowhere making it look like a small town of cloth had grown out of the ground. David rode among the troops inspecting the tents without really looking. His head was filled with plans for the next day and plans for the day after that. Still soldiers jumped to attention and sweated with fear as he rode past on his jet black stallion that snorted and rolled its eyes at the flapping material of the tents. David calmly pulled the reins to settle the horse and moved on to the next encampment. He was glad the soldiers feared him; their fear would make them more obedient. Everything seemed to be in check. David then rode towards the royal tent which was being set up by a small group of servants who rode inside one of the wagons with the tents. They were far too slow to keep up with the troops yet Henry had brought them along anyway. Two boys and a girl fixed the tent and started carrying in various items for the Prince. David found his lip curling again. If the Prince did want so much stuff they could travel faster and have one less wagon to worry about.

David marched his horse on past deciding to talk with the prince after his servants had finished with his tent. Already the smell of cooking was filling the air as the fires where started. Officers sent out parties to look for fresh water or firewood. A river ran silently past not far from the camp and a small cluster of stunted trees clung to its banks. _It should be enough for one night, _David thought as he rode to a small crest and turned to look down at the camp in the dying light. The camp was roughly shaped like a circle with the Prince in the middle and the soldiers surrounding it. David's own tent would be set up by his personal troops along the outside of the rim. David liked to be able to meet with his riders in peace. David narrowed his eyes looking for a wagon in particular. Ah, there it was. It was covered by a black tarpaulin and was being put next to the Prince's tent. David rode back towards it just as the horses were unhitched from the traces and tied to wooden stakes in the ground next to the wagon so they could be put back in the traces quickly if needed. Once they were in demon territory, the horses would be in the traces from morning till night.

David slid from his saddle and gave the reins to a member of his personal guard letting him take care of the horse for the night. David stepped into the wagon and closed the flap behind him. It was dark inside with the only light coming from the single lamp tied to the roof of the wagon. The floor was covered with a thick carpet and a mass of pillows where shoved up against the far wall. The lack of light bleached almost all of the colours out of the room making everything seem a pale yellow or a dull grey/black. David stepped up to the lump and nudged it with his foot. The lump stirred and a figure rose from under the pillows and glanced up at David. The green eyes were dull and lifeless as if the body was no more than a mechanical doll. David knelt down and pressed a hand to the boy's forehead as if checking for a temperature. The boy didn't move or react to the touch, as if he wasn't even aware of it. David's hand glowed briefly before David pulled his hand away with a smirk. The boy looked at him blankly under a curtain of black hair as if waiting for instructions.

"I will bring you your food later, stay here." The boy shifted, metal clinked and David looked down and smiled at the metal cuff attached to the boy's left wrist. The metal was sunk deep into the wooden floor but David knew that if he wanted to, the boy could easily break out of the bonds. Yet he wouldn't, the boy was just another one of his puppets now.

David stood and walked out of the wagon and closed the flap behind him. He was the only one allowed inside unless he gave permission to one of his riders. Death was the punishment for anyone brave enough, or stupid enough, to look inside. David turned and almost walked into Henry who was glowering at him.

"Prince, I did not see you there."

"I want to talk with you." Henry narrowed his eyes as if daring David to make an excuse to get away. David hid his smirk as he bowed formally.

"Of course, if that is what you wish." Henry jerked his head towards the dark green tent and David walked forward holding the flap back for Henry. Henry hesitated for a second before walking in first. David followed him inside. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what the problem is David." Henry crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are your servants not performing as they should my Prince?" David asked and watched as Henry's features twisted with hate.

"It's about Ryan and you know it!" Henry hissed like an angry snake and David tilted his head to the side.

"Ryan?"

"I know he is in that wagon and I wish to speak with him." David was shaking his head before Henry had even finished speaking.

"I cannot allow that Prince."

"Why? I have as much right to see him as you! I am the one who feed him all those lies about his family after all!" Henry stormed and David inclined his head.

"Indeed, and you did very well," David spoke as if talking to a stubborn child who didn't want to go to bed, "but I do not recall him being your fiancé as part of the plan." Henry twitched and David smirked. "It does not matter, he doesn't remember anyway."

"What do you mean?" Henry frowned and David sighed.

"The lies I invented where just to stop him from wondering what was going on while I prepared the final stage of his conversion. The final stage could only be completed while he was awake but in order to wake him up I needed something to tell him. The potion Kirai gave Ryan would wipe his memories but they could be brought back. I just needed to make sure that didn't happen." Henry was looking thoughtful. His gaze flicked to the tent wall where the wagon was parked.

"Ok, so what was the final stage?"

"Trade secret my Prince but I will tell you this." Henry turned and looked at David as David leaned in close and whispered something in Henry's ear. Henry went pale and stumbled back.

"H–how could you do that to a living person?" Henry whispered and David snorted.

"You forget my Prince, Ryan is a demon not a person."

**:-:**

Alviss woke up with a groan and peeled his eyes open slowly. The screaming pain in his chest had been dulled to a dull ache over the past week and four days thanks to the medicine Elvira was giving him. Alviss sat up slowly, _I'm a mess,_ he thought and shook his head. He needed to get better to save Ryan, creaking around like an old man wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. Elvira was forced to stay with him instead of flying away on Sliver to save Ryan. She had ignored all his half-coherent pleas to leave him and go after Ryan before he was lost them forever. Although, part of Alviss was glad that Elvira hadn't left him by himself with the old man, he would have most likely gone crazy wanting to know what was going on. Alviss rubbed his face in frustration. Something had happened to Ryan while he had been captive at the human kingdom, that Alviss was sure of. Sure Ryan had _looked _ok but Ryan wasn't the sort of person to sit around in pretty gardens waiting to be rescued. Ryan liked to tackle his own problems himself without intervention from his friends or family, a trait which often led to arguments between him and those who cared for him.

Alviss glanced to his left and saw a glass of water on the bedside table; he glanced at it, concentrating. The water rippled and began to slowly rise out of the glass. Alviss was panting before half the water was even out of the glass. He clenched his hands and refused to drop the water back into the glass just yet; instead he focused only on pulling the water from the glass and holding it in the air. The water floated out of the glass and formed a ball. Bits of water dripped from the ball landing on the floor with a splat like rain drops. Alviss released the water back into the glass before it could drop to the floor and bent over gasping for breath his head spinning.

Alviss shook his head, he used to be able to lift whole bodies of water into the air without breaking a sweat and now he could barely life some water out of a glass. What good was he to anyone in this condition? Of course being in a human territory sapped his powers but he should be able to do something so simple without so much difficulty. Then again when he had first woken up to discover that he and Elvira were safe, for the moment, and Ryan was still held captive, he hadn't been able to ripple the water in a glass let alone lift any. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Alviss paused to catch his breath then pushed away the covers and stood up with a sigh. His stomach grumbled and Alviss took this as a good sign. If he was hungry then he wasn't dying any time soon. Alviss shuffled to the door and opened it and glanced around. He had only been outside this room a few times and most of time he was out of it because of the drugs. They did seem to be healing him at an extraordinary rate at least, even if they did make him sleep all day and night. Alviss turned left and headed towards what looked like a dining room. The old man, what's-his-name, was sitting at the table reading a book. He glanced up when Alviss entered the room and his lined face broke into a warm smile.

"It's good to see you up and about young lad." Alviss nodded and glanced around the neat wooden room. Alviss always found things here to be too neat, as if no one lived here despite the fact that there were three people in the house.

"Yeah, where is Elvira?"

"She is training." The old man said simply as he leaned back in his chair, the old wood creaking lightly.

"Training?" Alviss echoed in surprise, "Where?" The old man smiled again and stood up slowly and ambled over to the bookshelf. Alviss blinked watching in surprise and confusion as the old man reached out for a book. _Maybe he turned her over to the humans? Nah that's silly, why hide us for so long only to turn us over? Unless there is money involved. _Alviss tensed slightly as Kashikoi, that's what his name was, pulled the book towards him. His mouth fell open as the whole wall moved to reveal a hidden arena instead the house.

"She's in there." Kashikoi smiled and ambled back to the table and sat down picking up his book as if hidden rooms in houses were a totally normal thing for him. Alviss glanced at him then back at the hidden room. Inside he could hear the crack of wood hitting wood with considerable force.

"Is that you Kashikoi?" A voice called and Alviss stepped into the room and stared in surprise. "Alviss?" Elvira was sweating, her blond hair stuck to her forehead and her blue eyes bright. She lowered her hand in which she was holding a wooden training sword. A large post was opposite her, one side had a large dent in it and Alviss wondered if that was Elvira's doing. The room itself was almost circular in shape with a hard wooden floor worn smooth from centuries of use. Soft mats were stacked neatly in the corner, for hand-to-hand training Alviss assumed, and all sorts of strange devices were tied to the beams in the roof with chain and thick ropes. A pole suspended off the ground was next to the far wall.

"Elvira, what the hell is all this?"

"To be honest I don't really know." Elvira smiled as she put her sword away with the others stacked, neatly of course, against the wall. She was wearing pale blue trousers and a blue shirt. "Kashikoi showed it to me soon after we arrived. I've been training ever since while you were sleeping." Elvira grinned as Alviss blushed.

"Well I was stabbed in the chest. Hey weren't you injured too?"

"My leg yes, but it was a small wound, just lots of blood. I'm fine now." Elvira stretched and sighed as a joint cracked loudly.

"Where is Sliver?" Alviss had the sudden metal image of Kashikoi opening another secret door leading to an underground cave.

"She is in the forest near the human castle. She hunts there for food and keeps an eye on things for us." Elvira rubbed her shoulder while Alviss took a breath and she shook her head. "We don't know if Ryan is still at the castle or if he left with the other humans."

"What other humans? Where did they go?"

"Sliver doesn't know, but we both think that they are heading towards Shinmakoku."

"Then we have to warn them!" Alviss cried and Elvira stepped forward and put a hand on his arm.

"It's ok Alviss, I sent a message to them a few days ago, don't ask me where Kashikoi got the pigeon from because I don't know. It should arrive soon though. They won't be able to send a reply but at least they will know to expect trouble." Elvira smiled but Alviss bit his lip in worry.

"How do you know that we can trust him?" Alviss whispered glancing back at the open secret door. "We know nothing about him, or how he found us."

"I know Alviss believe me, I've spent several sleepless nights wondering about it. Yet, what choice do we have? We've been here for over a week and the guards haven't found us yet. I say we should trust him." Alviss hesitated, searching Elvira's face for any hint that she was unsure of what she just said. If she was, she was hiding it very well.

"Ok fine, I will trust him."

"I should think so to after everything I've done for you boy." Alviss jumped and spun around to see Kashikoi standing right behind him.

"Don't sneak upon me like that old man!" Alviss glared and Kashikoi gave a wheezing laugh.

"I can teach you how to move without making a sound if you wish." Alviss opened his mouth then closed it again thinking hard. Moving without making a sound was a good idea, but then again.

"Shouldn't I be training like Elvira?"

"And rip open the stitches on your chest I spent an hour doing?" Alviss gulped and shook his head. "I thought not. Well lets get started then, Elvira I want you to do your balance training now if you will."

"Yes Kashikoi." Elvira smiled at Alviss's dumb-struck face, "He really is nice just a bit tough, and you'll get used to him popping out of nowhere soon enough." Elvira winked and walked over to the long narrow pole next to the far wall that Alviss had seen when he walked in. The pole was made of a smooth looking wood that was light in colour and was supported by two other thicker poles, one on each side. It was about 4 feet off the ground and a thin mat was placed underneath it. Elvira climbed up the side of one of the thicker poles and stepped to on the pole. Alviss was amazed to see that the pole wasn't tied down, which meant it rolled whenever someone stepped on it. Elvira slowly began walking across the pole her face creased with concentration.

"Relax more girl and stop thinking about falling off or you will fall off! Don't lift your feet so high either!" Kashikoi turned to Alviss and looked him up and down with his sharp beady eyes. "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to eat you. Once your wound is better you be will training with Elvira on balance and stamina." Kashikoi's face relaxed into a smile and Alviss nodded. If this was how he was going to save Ryan, then who was he to complain?

**:-:**

David sat in his tent his eyes closed but his mind very much awake to the sounds of the camp. Darkness had fallen and the first watch was about to change over. David had made the watch rota so that no man had to do it twice in one night. It made the watch longer but it also meant that men wouldn't annoy him by falling asleep on watch. That meant he had to order their commanding office to whip them, which although pleasurable to watch, would take up valuable time. David was just getting comfortable when he felt a presence nearby; he smiled and spoke without opening his eyes.

"Do you have something to report Kirai?" David opened his eyes and sat up as the rider bowed low. Kirai was the youngest of David's riders at only 16 years of age; he was also the only one to have blue eyes. He was a good-looking boy with jet-black hair and smooth unblemished skin. Yet David sometimes got the feeling that Kirai was not as blindly loyal to him as the other three. As normal, Kirai was dressed from head to toe in black leather.

"I have the report from Ashi as well as mine and Kage's report master." Kirai glanced up and David waved a hand indicating for him to continue. "Ashi says that from what she can gather a party of demons went to the valley of dragons searching for something. She couldn't get close enough to discover what, but she said it had something to do with missing children."

"Children? Maybe those two meddling kids that turned up at the castle a few weeks ago, hmm. Maybe they were noble born or something. It seems their disappearance had not gone unnoticed." David rubbed his chin and sighed. Those demons kids had almost ruined everything. And they still weren't caught either, they seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Possibly master," Kirai's blue eyes flicked towards the tent wall as a group of soldiers went past, the changing of the watch.

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"Ashi says that the ones who left the castle to search for the kids would be returning tonight, I imagine they have returned by now. Ashi doesn't think they have found anything of interest since they did not send a message back to the castle. She will of course listen in on their conversation. But ever since I took the demon prince their security is very tight, getting to the Maoh has been difficult." David nodded, that was to be expected. Kirai and Kage had done a good job with the kidnapping however, it was only to be presumed that the King's security would be on high alert.

"Very well, I shall await her next report. What have you and Kage found out?" Kirai bowed again.

"Master I caught this heading towards the demon kingdom. I tried to keep it alive but Kage killed it when it tried to escape." Kirai pulled a dead pigeon out of a small travel bag at his left hip. A letter was tied to its leg. David almost leapt out of his seat.

"Who was that written to? Where was it going? Who sent it?" David hissed making Kirai flinch slightly.

"We did not open the letter master, Kage thought you would want to do so yourself." David considered yelling at Kirai for being stupid but instead he just snatched the letter with a growl and opened it. The letter was short and written in ink in a smooth flowing script. It was written in the demon language but David understood it anyway. It said:

The kingdom under the rule of Lord Eric is the one responsible for the kidnapping of Ryan. They are planning to attack you and have left for your borders already. We do not know where Ryan is but we continue to search for him.

David stared at the letter in silence as he digested this new information. Someone was trying to ruin his plans. If this note had gotten to the demon kingdom everything would have been ruined. There was no return address or name at the bottom of the letter, only a strange scribble that David assumed must be the calling-card of whoever wrote the letter. It might have meant something to whoever received the letter but it meant nothing to him.

"Call Yami, have him return here at once." David instructed and Kirai nodded and closed his eyes reaching out for the mental link that he shared with the other riders. David glared at the letter angrily then took a breath and forced himself to calm down. The demon kingdom had not received the letter; they knew nothing of his plans.

"Master?" Kirai was watching him his blue eyes open. David raised an eyebrow and Kirai said, "Yami is on his way. He will be here in ten minutes he said." David nodded and put the letter on the table next to him and pointed at a plate covered with a metal dish.

"Take that to the boy, he is in his wagon, make sure that annoying Prince doesn't see you. He is interfering too much as it is. Then return and wait for Yami with me." Kirai nodded and took the plate and slipped out of the tent like a living shadow. David sighed and rubbed his temples. He needed to get rid of the irritating thorn in his side as quickly as possible; the plan must not be disrupted. If it fell apart now it would be all over, and all this planning would have been for nothing. David shook his head and bit down on his finger. That wasn't going to happen, not while he had the riders obeying his every command, no mere demon could stand up to them. David should know he did after all create them himself.

Kirai crept through camp staying away from the pools of light thrown out by the small camp fires. None of the men saw him as he slunk past melting into the shadows and using their protective darkness to hide his form. Sometimes he wished he could hide away from David. The man scared him and repulsed him at the same time. Kirai came to David's beck and call like a lowly dog yet all he wanted to do was rid himself of the man forever. But such things were impossible. David had a strange hold over him that made it impossible for him to raise a hand against him. It wasn't loyalty that bound Kirai to his master's side, but something dark and evil. The others didn't seem to notice it and questioned Kirai when he held back information, or when he put as much distance between himself and David as he could. Kirai knew that David had noticed his less than obedient behaviour; it was why he had been put with Kage instead of Ashi. The two female riders worked well together but David had wanted a loyal eye on Kirai and there was none more loyal than Kage.

As the oldest Kage was in charge of them all and she loved to boss them around. Yami was silent and strong and just excepted tasks without a word, Ashi would moan and complain loudly until Kage relented or forced her to do it. It was usually the latter. Kirai did as he was told and kept his head down not wanting to draw attention to himself. Kirai was glad for the break away from Kage, her black eyes held no colour or warmth at all and every time she looked at him it still made him shudder. Kage also worshiped the ground David walked on and it was only due to an iron will that Kirai hadn't attacked her just to shut her up, or screamed at her that she was wrong, couldn't she sense the wrongness that poured off her 'beloved' master in waves?

Kirai knew that such words would cause him to be punished or killed. Kage would most likely have Ashi punish him since Ashi held no love for her fellow riders and took great delight in breaking their iron wills and making them scream. Kirai had only been punished once, and Yami once too but for a minor offensive. Yami had ignored a job given to him by Kage and done something else. His punishment was to remind him who was in charge. Kirai had done something far worse. He had let a human prisoner escape after being told by David himself to kill her. The human had been a child of 5 years, and Kirai had only been ten years old himself, he just couldn't bring himself to kill her so he let her go. Kage had been watching him of course and found out what he did. He was brought before David who took him and Kage into town to find the girl.

The girl had gone back to her home with her parents and they were hugging and crying with relief. Kage had slipped inside the house while Kirai and David watched. Kage locked all the doors and windows, then she set the place on fire laughing madly as the flames took hold. The flames reflected in her soulless eyes. Kirai had been forced to watch as the girl and her parents were burnt alive in the flames, slowly and agonizingly. The fire spread to other houses and killed other people in their beds. The death toll reached ten people and another 20 were burnt or injured by the flames. That is when Kirai learnt his lesson, just do as you are told and do not question your orders. Ashi, who had been 11 years old, had tortured him for three nights afterwards, non-stop. He almost died, and would have if David had not stepped in to stop Ashi and heal his wounds. Kirai hated David forever more after that. He would rather have died at Ashi's hands then have been saved by David.

Kirai stopped in the shadows of a large tent and looked at the wagon opposite him. It was set out in the open so no one could sneak up unnoticed; death awaited anyone daft enough to try. But Kirai could enter the wagon on David's orders, and since he never disobeyed David there was no reason to suspect him. Stepping into the glow of firelight was almost painful for Kirai. He lived his life melting into shadows not walking around for the world to see. Kirai stopped in front of the guard who looked him up and down then jerked his head towards the wagon. Kirai stepped around the guard and glided up the steps and untied the flap and stepped inside.

The interior was dark and muggy without a fresh supply of air from the outside. Kirai didn't understand how the boy could put up with staying inside this air-less box, unable to see the stars or feel the elements. Kirai loved being outside, all the riders did, the call of the night was strong in all of them. The sounds, smells and taste of the night air were like drugs to Kirai; he lived for them and could not live without them. A lump shifted and Kirai's eyes pieced the darkness with ease and he saw the boy sit up and turn blank green eyes towards him. Ashi had green eyes, but her eyes shone with the light of malice were as this boy's didn't shine at all. If it wasn't for the fact that he was moving, Kirai would have thought him to be dead. Kirai knew David experimented with all sorts of things never meant to be experimented with, how else could the riders have come about? Kirai knew that David had done something unspeakable to the boy but he didn't know what. It was not worth his life to find out either.

Kirai lifted the lid off the plate to reveal cold cooked minced meat. The smell made Kirai's stomach lurch with hunger. Kage had been refusing him food lately, making him work while she watched and not letting him eat. 'Testing his loyalty' she claimed, more like proving she could do whatever she wishes and he had to put up with it. Kirai stepped towards the boy and put the plate on the floor beside him. Suddenly he was flat on his back with the boy straddling his hips and staring down at him. Kirai went to flip the boy off him when he noticed the pleading look in his green eyes. He had never seen emotion in this boy's eyes since David did whatever he did to him, Kirai was shaken to see it now and the raw pain and sadness he saw in those eyes clutched at his chest. Kirai gently pushed the boy off him and sat up eyeing the boy warily as he did so. Those eyes were still pleading but he seemed unable to speak. Yet Kirai knew what he wanted to say; 'where am I?' 'Why am I here?' 'What happened to me?' They were questions that had buzzed around Kirai's head from the age of three.

"Hey, you have to eat." Kirai pushed the plate towards the boy keeping his voice low. If David knew he was talking to him, he would be in serious trouble. The boy looked at him then the food. He made no move to eat. Kirai sighed and took some of the meat and placed it in his mouth under the once again blank gaze of the boy before him. Kirai chewed and swallowed then picked up some more meat and offered it to the boy.

"Eat it." The boy took the minced meat and stared at it before opening his mouth and placing it inside like Kirai had done. He chewed, swallowed and glanced back at Kirai as if wondering if he had done it right. Kirai was suddenly reminded of a baby, babies looked at you like that, yet you could see the spark of life they held within. This boy held no such spark.

For ten minutes Kirai sat with the boy and made sure he ate all the meat before placing the cover back over the plate. _Yami should be here soon, _Kirai thought as he stood up. A hand shot out and grabbed his trousers and Kirai almost dropped the plate in surprise. The boy moved a lot faster now then he used to.

"What?" Kirai whispered looking down at the boy at his feet. The boy looked back up at him, his face and eyes blank. He glanced at the hand holding Kirai's trousers as if he didn't know how it got there and slowly released him. Kirai knew he should go, he had been here too long already, but something about the boy made him want to stay. Almost like a longing to protect him, he looked so weak and helpless at his feet with the manacle on his wrist. Kirai knelt down and touched the boy's face causing the boy to glance up and meet Kirai's gaze.

"What do you want?" Kirai asked again and the boy's lips moved as if he wanted to speak but couldn't. He reached out and touched Kirai's face with is fingertips making Kirai almost jerk back. The boy leaned forward until their lips were centimetres apart still gazing into Kirai's eyes. Kirai didn't know what to do; his training had never prepared him for this. He knew he should pull away put he couldn't seem to get his body to do what he wanted. Then the boy kissed him. It was as light as a feather, but a kiss all the same and this time Kirai did jerk back. Kirai glanced at the boy as he leapt to his feet and turned on his heel to march out of the wagon. Kirai paused for one heartbeat beside the curtain and glanced back over his shoulder. The boy was already curling up on the floor as if nothing had happened but Kirai could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He had no idea what had just happened but he was certain he couldn't tell anyone about it.

Kirai left the wagon re-tying the flap before he left and walking back to David's tent. The boy had shown emotion and kissed him, Kirai knew deep down that the boy should not have done that, he should be a passive doll like he was the last time Kirai had seen him. Yet Kirai knew he must not tell anyone about what had happened he also knew that he would want to see the boy, no, _Ryan_, again.

David glanced up as Kirai entered the tent again seconds after Yami appeared. Kirai seemed distant and thoughtful and David frowned at him.

"What took you so long?"

"He wouldn't eat; I stayed to make sure he did." Kirai's tone was flat and factual and David cursed himself for making his riders such good liars. It was difficult even for him to tell when they lied. He made a mental note to check on the boy after he was done with Yami.

"Fine, Yami I have a job for you." David turned to the large rider who inclined his head but didn't say anything. Yami was more muscled than the other riders who were slim and tall. Yami was almost 6ft making him the shortest but he was also the strongest. Yami was the second in command and 17 years old, one year younger than Kage and the same age as Ashi. He had long black hair which he tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He didn't talk much but he carried out his duties and kept Ashi under control, since she could at times be a bit of a drama queen or get over excited. He was perfect for this mission.

"Speak master and it shall be done." Yami's voice was deep but soft like velvet his hazel eyes calm and strong.

"Someone tried to warn the demons of our attack, fortunately Kage killed the bird before it could get to the demon mainland." Kirai felt outrage build up inside him, _I was the one who caught the bird Kage was asleep, _but he didn't try to correct David. "I want you to return to the castle and search the surrounding area for any sign of those two demon kids. At least one must still be alive and trying to warn the demons of our approach." David sneered. "Find out how they got here then find them and kill them understood?"

"Yes." Yami bowed and David nodded.

"Go then, Kirai you will stay and keep and eye on things while Yami gets rid of our problem. Contact Kage and tell her what has happened and tell her to relay that to Ashi." Kirai bowed.

"Yes master."

"Now leave, both of you." David turned his back and Yami and Kirai bowed again before leaving the tent and slipping into the night. The riders snuck out of the camp without even the most alert guard spotting them and drifted like shadows to where they had left their mounts. The beasts made their strange noise of greeting and Kirai patted his beast on the neck. They were hardly going to win any beauty contests anytime soon, but he felt a certain bond with his beast. They looked a little like small black dragons but with broader bodies and smaller heads. Kirai was 6ft 4 but to touch the top of beast's shoulder he had to reach up with his hand. Sharp claws curled into hooks and short sharp teeth filled their mouths. David had forbidden the riders from naming their beasts, so 'beast' it was. Kirai had yet to figure out the reason behind that.

"The master is watching you Kirai."

"Yes he is." Kirai glanced at Yami who stared back. Yami never said anything unless it needed to be said. If Yami felt that he should warn or threaten him, Kirai was sure it was for a profound reason.

"Be careful in your flight."

"And you brother." Kirai replied and Yami nodded before getting onto his beast. Each one had a saddle fitted to its back just in front of their wings. Although none of the riders where related by blood, at least not to their knowledge even though they all had black hair and similar body types, they still called each other 'brother' or 'sister'. Kirai watched as Yami's beast spread its wings and took off into the night, melting into the darkness. Kirai closed his eyes and sent his mental message to Kage like he was ordered to before getting onto his own beast and taking of into the cool night sky.

**:-:**

As Kirai was giving his report to David, Conrad and his soldiers had indeed returned from searching for Alviss and Elvira. Conrad jumped out of the saddle and glanced at the guard who came forward to take his horse.

"Where is His Majesty?"

"I believe in his study Sir." The soldier replied and Conrad nodded before turning and walking towards the large door leading into the palace when he stopped. His senses homed by years of fighting told him he was being watched. Conrad glanced around but he couldn't see anyone. He frowned and shivered unable to escape the feeling that someone was watching him. Conrad decided to worry about invisible people later; he had a report to hand in and his twin sons to see. Usually Conrad's first priority when returning from a mission would be to report to Yuri, but now he had sons he often found his loyalty divided. When he admitted this to Josak, Josak had laughed and slapped his back saying "that's what happens when you become a father." Yuri didn't seem bothered by it either so Conrad allowed himself to relax a little.

Conrad was walking quickly down the halls thinking about invisible people and watching eyes when he rounded a corner and almost walked into someone.

"Ah, sorry –" Conrad began only to be cut off by a happy shout.

"Uncle Conrad!" Conrad blinked as he recognised the person he had almost walked into.

"Honey, is that you?" Honey's hair was untied from its usual bun and falling in a lilac wave down her back. "You look just like your father with your hair down like that." Honey laughed and gave Conrad a hug.

"I didn't know you were back already, did you find out anything?" Conrad smiled and opened his mouth then closed it again remembering the invisible body outside in the grounds.

"No, I'm sorry to say that we found nothing or interest." Honey's face fell and she sighed.

"Well I didn't think you would, it's been ages after all. Well who knows, maybe they will turn up somewhere unexpected." Conrad nodded.

"We can hope. You don't know where your parents are by any chance?"

"Oh yes, they were on their way to see the Maoh."

"Great, then I might be able to catch them, thanks Honey." Conrad smiled at his niece then took off down the hallway in a fast walk. Guards were posted outside the King's new study and they glanced up as Conrad came around the corner. Gwendal had insisted that Yuri be moved to another room without windows to prevent someone from kidnapping him as well, although that would be difficult since Yuri had much better control of his powers now. Also, the kids were not allowed outside without an escort of some kind and Conrad guessed that Seth and Joey were most likely driving poor Josak up the wall by now.

"Evening Sir, I didn't know you were back already." One of the guards saluted him and Conrad nodded.

"I just got back. Is His Majesty inside?" Conrad asked glancing at the heavy wooden door. The guard nodded.

"Yes Sir, he is with Gwendal, Gunter and Josak."

"Oh good so I didn't miss them." Conrad stepped forward and opened the door to see Yuri sitting at his desk while Gwendal was explaining something. Gunter was hovering in the background and Josak was looking bored leaning against the wall beside the door. He looked up as Conrad stepped into the room.

"Conrad, you're back already!" Josak jumped forward and kissed his husband before Conrad could protest otherwise. Conrad blushed lightly and smiled.

"Conrad?" Yuri had risen from his chair and the other two had turned around in surprise.

"Yes I am back," Conrad shut the door and turned back his face grave, "but I'm afraid there is very little to report."

"Well we were not expecting much," Gwendal sighed and rubbed his forehead and Yuri sat back down his face a mask of disappointment.

"All I can say is that a farmer saw Alviss and Elvira riding towards the dragon valley so can assume that they got there and that their horses were not just out there to distract us." Everyone nodded at this. "We have people keeping an eye on the dragons for us in dragon valley and although they did not see Alviss or Elvira, they did mention that one of the dragons is missing."

"Missing? Can a dragon go missing?" Gunter asked and Conrad sighed.

"I don't know but they said that the dragon, a big sliver female, hadn't been seen for awhile, and she disappeared around the time when Alviss and Elvira would have made it to the dragon valley." There was a shocked silence after that until Yuri spoke up.

"They flew away on a dragon?" He asked sounding unsure, "That is pretty crazy even for here."

"From what I know of dragons they don't let people ride them like horses." Josak said tugging on a strand of hair. "I don't think they rode off on a dragon but the two incidents might still be connected."

"Do have anyway of tracking the dragon?" Gwendal asked and Conrad shook his head.

"No, unless Anissina can come up with a way of tracking them." Everyone in the room shuddered, Gwendal and Gunter in particular didn't look very happy with the idea. On the other side of the castle working on a strange device, a woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes sneezed.

"Do they know where the dragon was heading?" Yuri asked and Conrad nodded.

"They said it looked like she was going west but she may have changed direction at any time." Yuri sighed and slumped in his chair looking defeated. Conrad held in a sigh and everyone in room looked depressed. They tried and tried to find Ryan and his missing friends but they were stopped at every turn. They followed a lead only to crash in to a brick wall. Conrad decided to change the subject.

"Yuri, how is Wolf doing? Is everything ok?" Yuri smiled slightly and Gwendal snorted. "What?" Conrad frowned in confusion.

"He is going into 'pregnant mode' already." Gwendal grumbled and Conrad smiled. When Wolfram was carrying Ryan he had become even more difficult to cope with than normal. He bossed people around and was never satisfied with anything causing him to yell at the poor servants causing quite a scene.

"I think he's trying not to think about Ryan too much." Yuri put in and everyone went quiet again. _So much for a change of subject, _Conrad thought before remembering the 'watched' feeling he'd had outside.

"I think there is someone in grounds." Everyone looked at Conrad thrown by the sudden topic change. "When I returned earlier I felt like I was being watched but I couldn't see anyone."

"Yes quite a few people have said that," Gunter mused, "We thought maybe they were just paranoid after the Prince's kidnapping."

"We should do a full sweep of the gardens just to be sure though," Conrad said and Yuri sat up again.

"We should also light more torches in the grounds, I don't want any more of my people going missing, three people are more than enough." Gwendal nodded and swept out of the room with Gunter following close behind. Josak glanced at Conrad and they did one of their silent talking looks were they said nothing and everything. Josak nodded and slipped out of the door but Conrad stayed behind. He watched as Yuri sighed and glanced over his shoulder only to remember that he didn't have a window in his new study.

"Yuri, are you holding up ok?"

"I think so Conrad, I just want to bring Ryan home so bad. I'm sure Wolfram is just pretending to boss people around so no one sees how much pain he's in." Yuri sighed and rubbed his neck, "I don't know how to help him if he won't talk to me."

"Sometimes just being there is the best comfort you can give someone." Conrad laid a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "You know we will never stop looking for Ryan. All of our allies have heard the news and are sending spies out to search the cities for Ryan. Ryan's captives can't hide him once the might of the Mazoku-human alliance gets going." Conrad smiled and Yuri blinked then smiled weakly.

"I guess."

"Yuri you should be proud of the alliances you've made with both humans and Mazoku alike. I know I am." Yuri blushed and stood up and hugged Conrad tightly.

"Thanks Conrad."

"Anytime Yuri," Conrad said softly hugging Yuri back. "We will find him, I promise." Conrad smiled and left the study and Yuri sat back down with a sigh. He glanced at the papers awaiting his conformation and pushed them away with a growl. He didn't have time to be sitting around giving people permission to cut down their trees! Yuri bit his lips as he went over what Conrad had told him. Yes the alliance was strong but Yuri was intelligent enough to understand that his son's kidnapping had put a strain on that alliance. People were accusing each other left and right and the suspicion of the kidnapping fell on the human territories making them twitch, fearful of an attack which made the Mazoku even more suspicious. Yuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. Everything had been going so well, and now it was like his entire world was collapsing around him and he was powerless to stop it.

**:-:**

(Four days later)

Kashikoi was a good teacher, but a relentless one. He had Alviss doing all sorts of balancing excises like, standing on one leg for hours, and if he so much as twitched he get more hours added on top. It was torture at first, but after a few days he found he was much more agile and faster on his feet than before. He soon guessed what the motive behind Kashikoi's training was. He would make them run, jump and dance over the pole which rolled every time you stepped on it throwing you off balance and onto the floor. After the first two days Alviss had gotten more bruises than he ever had in a week of training at the demon kingdom. Elvira wasn't faring much better than Alviss; Kashikoi was focussing on her balance as well as her fighting skills. At the end of every day she was so tired Alviss had to keep poking her every evening so she wouldn't fall asleep in her dinner. However, Alviss could see them both improving fast. Elvira was faster and more focussed in her fighting skills and his balance was getting better all the time. He could do a back-flip on the pole now and not fall off when walking used to be difficult.

Alviss had been standing of said pole now for almost an hour holding a long pole with soft cushion-like ends facing Elvira who was also holding a pole. The two had been trading blows for ages without either getting the upper hand. They stared at each other now, panting and tired, running possible attacks and defensives in their heads, trying to remember each other's weaknesses. This was Alviss's first real mock-fight since he had woken up four days ago. His chest barely even hurt now and Kashikoi was pleased with how fast the cut had closed up. Fortunately the arrow had missed his heart so it was mainly muscle damage which, in Kashikoi's opinion, was easy to repair.

Alviss griped his pole a little tighter and watched Elvira's face for any sign of her attack. Elvira was always unable to watch and wait for long, if he stood still long enough she would attack him and he could use that to his advantage. Minutes ticked past and neither twitched. The Elvira rushed at Alviss sweeping a blow to his head. Alviss ducked and shoved his pole forward to try and hit Elvira in the stomach. His attack was blocked by Elvira twisting her pole downwards. She jumped back landing so lightly on the pole it barely shifted. They faced each other again and this time Alviss attacked first trying to cut Elvira's legs out underneath her. Elvira jumped in the air and lashed out with her pole. Alviss ducked and spun catching Elvira off-guard and knocked her off the pole. Elvira twisted and landed on her feet with a thud.

"Good!" Kashikoi smiled and Alviss jumped off the pole.

"Nice one Elvira, you almost got me before." Alviss grinned and Elvira laughed and wiped her brow.

"Yeah well you've had more balance training then me."

"You both did very well; good stamina and balance though out. Elvira you paused at one point just giving Alviss long enough to regain his footing if you hadn't done that you would have won." Elvira nodded and Kashikoi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand that this is only a training exercise but you both must remember that in a real fight there are no prisoners."

"Yes Kashikoi." Alviss and Elvira said in unison and Kashikoi smiled at them with something akin to fatherly pride.

"You may rest now, its just about time for lunch." Alviss held in a gleeful shout and put his pole away with the others and hurried to the bathroom to clean up. After a quick detour to his room to pick up a fresh shirt, Alviss filled the sink with warm water and splashed it over his face and down his neck, washing away the salty taste of sweat. Alviss paused then opened his borrowed shirt and gently ran his fingers over the scar on his chest. On the last attack it had twinge painfully but it looked normal to him. Alviss pulled his shirt off and washed his chest and dried himself on a rough towel before pulling on the clean shirt, Kashikoi didn't like it if they turned up to eat stinking of sweat. Not that that was their fault of course. Alviss was just leaving the bathroom when Elvira ran up to him.

"Alviss come with me now!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dinning room were Kashikoi was checking on a rich meaty stew. The heavenly smell made Alviss's stomach growl, you could say what you like about Kashikoi but he was a damn fine cook. "Kashikoi!"

"What is going on here?" Kashikoi asked and Alviss shrugged looking bemused.

"Sliver was just talking to me and she said she saw a strange flying animal heading our way. She thinks it is one of the human's spies." Alviss blinked and shook his head.

"A strange flying animal?"

"Did she describe the animal to you Elvira?" Kashikoi asked his voice urgent making Alviss's skin prickle with fear. If Kashikoi was worried then you should be too.

"Yes she that it looked a bit like a small black dragon but it was too big and ugly." Elvira frowned, "She also said that she thought she saw someone riding it." Kashikoi sighed and ran a hand through his thinning white hair.

"Then we have a problem, I had hoped they had all left."

"Hoped who had all left?" Alviss asked and Kashikoi turned away and went over to his bookcase muttering to himself. "Kashikoi?"

"Wait boy," Kashikoi snapped and Alviss stepped back in shock. Kashikoi had never snapped at him like that and the fierceness of his tone took his by surprise. Kashikoi pulled a heavy red tome down from the dusty shelf, put it on the dinning table and opened the yellowing pages gently. They crackled with age and where covered with neat black hand writing with pictures and diagrams. "Ah, here it is." Kashikoi turned the book around so Elvira and Alviss could see.

"What is it?" Elvira asked staring at the ink picture of a dragon-like creature trying to read the small letters written underneath.

"They don't have a name, but my family referred to them as the 'Night Crawlers.' They are created from very black magic and some evil work goes into their existence."

"They don't look very friendly," Alviss commented eyeing the hooked claws and sharp teeth.

"They aren't, the only ones who can control them are their chosen riders and the one who created them." Kashikoi sighed and shook his head. Elvira glanced up with a frown.

"You've mentioned riders before, whom or what are they?"

"If you are going to create a Night Crawler then you need to create a rider to control them. Riders are only half-human, the other half comes from the very depths of evil." Kashikoi shivered and turned the page of the book to show a drawing of a person, they were wearing all black and their eyes were painting black as well. Alviss shuddered. "No one really knows how to create these riders," Kashikoi continued, "such knowledge was lost to us many years ago for a good reason. All I know is that you need a pregnant woman, less than 2 months pregnant, and an underworld spirit."

"What's an underworld spirit?" Alviss almost whispered as if he was afraid someone would hear them.

"Creatures of darkness and evil with no corporal form of their own, they appear as if made of black smoke. They can be summoned by powerful mages which is why many humans feared the Mazoku tribe, thinking they were the product of spirit and human relations." Elvira glanced at the picture again.

"It looks normal to me, apart from the eyes." Kashikoi nodded and looked down at the picture.

"Yes they do, but if you get close enough to one to see their eyes then you will understand that they are not human or Mazoku. They know only hate and death, maybe under the right circumstances they could be taught otherwise but I doubt David taught them to love."

"Who is David?" Alviss asked glancing at Kashikoi; the old man raised his head met his gaze.

"He is the mage who created all four of the Night Crawlers and their four riders; all by himself."

"Four? He created four of those things?" Alviss gasped in amazement and Kashikoi nodded soberly.

"Creating one takes extraordinary ability and strength, how he managed to create four I do not know. If you summon an underworld spirit it will take every and any opportunity to drag you down to the underworld along with it. You have to be prepared and very strong to resist."

"Then why would anyone want to create such a thing if the risks are so great?" Elvira asked shaking her head.

"Power," Alviss said simply and Kashikoi nodded gravely.

"Indeed, Alviss is correct, Night Crawlers and their riders are among the most powerful creatures around. They can not use magic but they are the greatest predator. They can be standing right beside you and you will not be aware of it." Elvira glanced at Kashikoi then stood up straight.

"Ok, so how do we kill him?" Alviss gaped at her and Kashikoi shook his head in shock.

"Girl I admire your bravery but do not be foolish, you wouldn't stand a chance against a rider, even in the sunlight."

"What had sunlight got to do with anything?" Alviss asked.

"Sunlight makes them weaker, they thrive off the night's powers but they can still over-power someone at your level at this time of day. We must stay hidden and pray he does not find us." Kashikoi closed the book sending a small puff of dust into the air. He walked back towards the shelf and Elvira walked around the table towards him.

"So we cower like frightened rabbits?" Elvira demanded her hands on her hips her eyes shinning. Kashikoi placed the book back on its shelf before turning back to her.

"A warrior who chooses his fights wisely will live to fight another day. How will killing yourself help your people?" Elvira growled in frustration.

"Then what do we do? Do we train for the next ten years down here waiting until we are sure of victory? By which time the demon kingdom will be over run and all the ones we wanted to save will be dead!" Kashikoi flinched and Alviss stepped forward and placed a hand on Elvira's shoulder gazing at his mentor.

"Is that what happened to you Kashikoi?" Elvira blinked and glanced at Alviss before looking at Kashikoi. Kashikoi sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face. Suddenly Alviss realised how old and frail he looked.

"You might want to sit down for this; it is a very long story." Kashikoi sat down at the table and Elvira and Alviss sat opposite him.

"I am the last of a special race of humans. We called ourselves 'Shiro Tora' or 'white tiger.' The tiger was the image that our power would manifest into so that is what we named our people. Not everyone had this power of course, those that did where seen as demi-gods. Our power was a gift given only to humans and it was viewed at the one power the Mazoku would cower in fear from. This was before the Mazoku Maoh, Shinou, came into power you see.

The humans believed that with this power they could drive the Mazoku out of their lands forever, at this time there were two people holding the power of the white tiger. The human named Ryan, and his twin brother Alex. Ryan and Alex had been idolised ever since they were born with the white tiger's mark. People showered them with gifts and praise and others cleverly nudged the young minds into their way of thinking. Soon Alex's head was filled with the idea of a Mazoku free world and by the age of 12 he was proclaiming that once he came of age, at sixteen, he would rid the world of the Mazoku forever.

Ryan was more level-headed than his younger sibling and tried to talk him out of his plans. Alex would not listen and even had his brother branded as a traitor and threatened to throw him in the dungeons. Ryan fled his castle and family with only a personal guard to protect him. Alex claimed that Ryan had been killed in an attempt to bring him home safely; as a result, Alex was crowned as the next leader of our people and the rightful heir to the white tiger's power. Ryan was not dead however, he and his guard, who was only 15 years old at the time, had crossed the border into the demon kingdom out of the reach of his brother.

After two years Ryan finally managed to pull together enough Mazoku soldiers to face the threat from his brother. Never before had a human with the white tiger's power been on the side of the Mazoku, never before had two holders of the power been standing on opposite sides preparing for war.

At sixteen the powers of the white tiger would fully develop although the power could manifest its self before, just not at its full potential. Once both boys reached that age, they began intensive training to control their powers. Ryan fell in love with his guard who had stood by him through out everything, but since they were both male, they kept their relationship hidden afraid of the consequences. It is said that Ryan became pregnant and gave birth to twins, a girl and boy, at the age of seventeen. Although whether this is correct or not I do not know. The white tiger power worked strange changes in all that carried it; it is possible it gave Ryan the ability to carry a chid. If Ryan did have children, he kept it well hidden from the Mazoku and his people. Maybe only Ryan and his lover know the answer to that. My guess is that those children, if they existed, would have grown up in the Mazoku kingdom and married into Mazoku families but that's another story.

When the boys were 19 years old, the wars began. They terrorised the people and killed thousands on both sides. Alex was shocked when he found out that his brother lived and tried countless time to kill him. But Ryan was stronger than his brother however, for he used the power of the tiger to protect those he loved instead to destroy. So Alex turned to the dark mages and requested that they create a powerful force that could kill his brother. That's when the Night Crawlers and their riders where born. They killed millions of people and Ryan feared that he would lose the war unless he could destroy the Night Crawlers. How Ryan managed to destroy all three creatures isn't known. Maybe the creatures were weak or Ryan found a weakness to use, either way we have no way of knowing what happened.

The end of the war is a difficult topic, all we know is that Ryan and Alex went head-to-head against each other with the promise that who ever lost would give up. They were both killed. Ryan lived just long enough to declare that the war was over before he died. The humans retreated to their lands. The white tiger has not been seen since. My people began to die out and fade away until it was like we never existed in the first place. By the time Shinou came around, we were all but forgotten.

My mother was the last of my people and my self and my sister the last children born. Our mother would tell us stories about out heritage but that was all they had become, stories. We believed that we would never see the tiger again. My sister married late, at 30, and had a baby girl. Then she and her husband disappeared and I still have no idea what happened to her. I may not look it, but I am only 50 years old." Kashikoi sighed and looked down at the table in front of him. Silence filled the house while Alviss and Elvira sat in wonder.

"Wow, that's a story and a half." Alviss breathed and Elvira nodded.

"Ah yes, but it is all true." Kashikoi smiled. "Where there is light there is darkness. With the white tiger power came the underworld spirits. Our mages harnessed their power and used them in the war against the Mazoku. The white tiger is the only power that can defeat them and save the soul of the riders."

"Their souls?" Elvira asked, "From what you've said I didn't think they had a soul."

"All living creatures have souls Elvira; the riders are half human and as such have a soul, tainted for sure but a soul all the same. The white tiger can throw out the underworld spirit and give the rider a chance to be free. It is their choice to take it or leave it."

"If that is true, then how will the demon kingdom be able to fight them off? Our Maoh is strong but not invincible." Alviss asked worriedly. "And why did they kidnap Ryan? What part does he play in all this?" Kashikoi stood up and walked to the stove.

"That I do not know, but I am sure the answer will come to us soon. Now we must eat. We will need our strength is we are to fight off the rider when he comes looking for us." Alviss and Elvira glanced at each other then busied themselves with setting out bowls and plates on the table. Suddenly their quest to find Ryan had become a quest to stop a war with powerful enemies and neither of them was sure that they were up to the task. What where two people against a four Night Crawlers and a whole human army?

*End Chapter*

See what I mean about it being long? I think this deserves a review, don't you?


	11. Setting things in motion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Moah or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Another long chapter, I'm starting to get used to longer chapters now.

Chapter 11: Setting things in motion 

David had ridden on ahead of the army to the lake where Kage was waiting for him. He wanted to make sure everything was in order before the army arrived. They would need to move quickly if his plan was to succeed. David pulled his sweating horse back from a gallop into a trot and ran his gaze over the large flat flood plain before him. Bright green grass rippled in the wind, the sky was bright blue with a few puffy white clouds drifting lazily across, and the lake itself sparkled under the afternoon sun as if someone had covered its surface with diamonds. It wasn't the view that David was admiring however, it was the huge stone archway that stood tall and proud in front of the lake. David nudged his horse and it cantered to towards the lake and towards a small figure dressed all in black.

"Welcome master." Kage bowed as David pulled his horse to a halt and slid out of the saddle holding the reins in one hand.

"Is everything ready?" David demanded skipping any greeting. Kage smiled and bowed again.

"All is ready master, when will the army arrive?"

"They will arrive this evening. We will open the 'door' first thing tomorrow." David said shortly as he ran his gaze over the stone structure critically. It was created from blocks of light coloured stone locked together to form the archway. It was wide enough for ten men to stand side-by-side comfortably. David couldn't help but congratulate himself on his brilliant plan. The main problem that he was faced with when attacking the demon kingdom was: how could you transport a whole army to the demon kingdom without the demons being aware of it? By sailing across the lake and marching for several days the demon army would have had time to prepare for his arrival and would just wait for the tired troops to come to them. The demons would be full-fed and rested while his troops would be travel weary and tired. So David came up with a plan.

The archway was the key to implementing his plan; the stone was highly conductive and would create a passage between here and to the fields outside the Blood Pledge Castle where the King and his followers sat. David's army would march right through the archway and be transported to Shinmakoku in the blink of an eye. The demons wouldn't know what hit them!

Yet, one problem faced David. Who would open the gate? To do so would require enormous power and there wasn't anyone in his kingdom that had such power. That's when David found out about the humans of 'Shiro Tora' and the power they possessed. The so called 'white tiger' would have plenty of power to open the door to the demon kingdom and still be able to fight afterwards, if what little he could find out about them was true. So David began testing his people, looking for the power under the guise to searching for people with a nasty virus that could cause death. He looked for years but never found the power he was looking for. He thought he might of found it in a middle-aged couple with a little baby girl, but they ran as soon as they heard of his interest in him. The baby vanished and the parents were found dead sometime later, they died to keep the location of their child a secret. Frustrated David called upon the underworld spirits to guide him. That was when he learned of the human Ryan born thousands of years ago and his children.

Twin human children who where secretly hidden within the demon tribes after their birth. The boy was taken in by the Bielefeld tribe and the girl to another tribe. It was the boy who interested David however. He did not have the power of the white tiger but he could control fire, it was said that he was the one who passed down the power over flame to his descendents through the years. The spirits whispered to him that the Maoh was from another world different to their own and that this stranger had conceived a child with the heir to the Bielefeld name. This combination caused the white tiger to be awoken once more, ready to take form on the boy's 16th birthday.

This chance was too good to miss for David. If he had the demon King's first born son he could open the gate. He already had his three riders, although Ashi and Kirai were only two years old at the time, all he needed was enough stone to make the archway and the demon Prince. So David set to work. He taught his riders all they needed to know and used the underworld spirits inside them to bend them to his will. He created their beasts and tamed them. He sent workers to the mine site and told them to dig up the light coloured stone to create his archway. Needless to say, all the workers were killed after they had mined the stone. The stone was shaped and magic was breathed into it. By this time Ryan was already 14 and David knew he couldn't loose anymore time. Once the demons learnt of their Prince's power, he may well be lost to him forever. He knew that the boy could already control fire.

So he put the final stages of his plan into action and 5 months after the Prince's 15th birthday, he sent his riders to capture him and bring him back. Once he had the boy in his hands David had to hold himself back from infusing a spirit into the boy at once. He needed to make sure that the boy had the spirit or all this would have been for nothing. After a few tests it was clear that the boy did indeed have the power he searched for so David allowed to boy to wake up, making sure his memories were wiped clean, while he called an underworld spirit to do his bidding. The lies fed to Ryan were just to keep his quiet until the spirit was ready. There was also the problem of the boy fighting back against the spirit so David needed to make sure he remembered nothing from his past so the spirit could take control better. This was why humans were made into riders when they were a 2 week old embryo. The spirit would merge with them over the course of nine months and the baby would be aware of everything but blindly loyal to the one who created them. The spirit in Ryan however, had taken complete control of Ryan's body leaving his mind locked away deep inside his conscience. David had made sure however, that the boy's powers could still be used. David was jolted out of his thoughts when Kage touched him on the arm. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Master, I just spoke to Yami and he said he has not had much luck finding the demon kids yet. He said his beast was tired from being out in the sunlight for so long so he is going to let it rest before continuing his search." David nodded as he took in this information. It was true that the beasts could grow weak due to prolonged exposure to sunlight; it was their one weakness that David couldn't find a countermeasure for.

"Is you beast tired as well?" David asked and Kage shook her head her long black hair sweeping across her face as she did so.

"No, he has been hiding in a small cave set into the bank during the daylight hours. Kirai's beast also hid there when it was here."

"Good work." David said with a nod and Kage's face flushed with pleasure and she smiled widely.

"Thank you master, shall I tell Ashi to go ahead with the rest of your plan?" Kage licked her lips and David nodded.

"Yes, tell her to make sure the demon King eats it, one mouthful will be enough. He doesn't need to die, just to be unable to fight back." David smirked and Kage nodded.

"It shall be done master." Kage closed her eyes and David smiled. He could not let the Maoh interfere with his plans. Ashi would put poison into his food that night and by morning he would either be dead or helpless in his bed while David destroyed his kingdom and claimed it as his own.

**:-:**

It was late afternoon in the town of Moob as Alviss and Elvira paced the confines of the sitting room their faces creased with worry. They knew that one of the riders was looking for them and they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found. Kashikoi was sitting silently at the table staring into nothing.

"We are going to have to leave." Elvira said and Alviss glanced at her. "We can't stay here any longer even if Ryan is still here. We should fly back to Shinmakoku and warn them about the attack. Maybe we could get some soldiers to come back here with us to help find Ryan."

"I don't think Ryan is here anymore anyway." Alviss said rubbing his face with a loud sigh.

"What makes you say that?" Elvira asked and Alviss shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know Elvira, it's just a feeling you know? I think he was taken with the other humans. Either way your right, we need to leave." Alviss and Elvira glanced at Kashikoi who had been silent during this discussion. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought. After a moment he opened them again and glanced at the two young adults in front of him. _So young to be carrying such a burden, _Kashikoi thought to himself sadly.

"It is hard to know if you should run now or wait till later. The rider is weaker in the daylight true, but you can also use the darkness to your advantage. I guess he hasn't found Sliver yet then?" Elvira shook her head and Kashikoi grunted. "Not much of a rider if he can't find a dragon." Alviss felt his lips twitch but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe Sliver is very good at hiding from others." Elvira suggested and Kashikoi inclined his head.

"So when should we leave?" Alviss leaned against the wall and glanced at the open curtains at the window. Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the window lighting the room in a soft yellow glow. It made everything seem so peaceful, it was hard to believe that they were being hunted by evil riders and beasts and that the demon kingdom was about to be destroyed when the sun was shinning like this.

"If you leave now you run the risk of the rider spotting you and chasing you, you might get away you might not. On the other hand you can wait until nightfall and try to sneak out; running the risk again of the rider seeing you and chasing you, he will be stronger at night and is more likely to catch up to you." Kashikoi sat back in his chair and watched as the two children glanced at each other. Alviss's eyes had that intensity in them that told you he was thinking hard even if he was calm on the outside; Elvira was biting her lip as she turned the problem over in her mind. Kashikoi had noticed that Alviss was often willing to let Elvira make the decisions yet he also gave his honest opinion which Elvira took into account. They made a good team.

"How long would it take to fly to the lake on Sliver?" Alviss asked and Elvira held up a hand as she closed her eyes to mentally talk with Sliver. After a short pause she opened her eyes.

"Sliver said she could get us there in about ten hours, less if the wind is right and we don't meet any obstructions." Alviss nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well its 7.20pm now, if we left now we would get there around 6 in the morning. That means we would be spending most of the journey in darkness. Why don't we leave at first light tomorrow? We would then spend most of the journey in light which weakens the rider; also I would have thought he would be tired after searching all day and night for us." Elvira paused then smiled and ran across the room to throw her arms around Alviss's neck much to his surprise.

"Alviss, you are a genius." Elvira smiled and Alviss blinked.

"I am?"

"Yes, that is a great plan, we can leave first thing and get away and fly straight to Shinmakoku. That would take a bit longer but it could be done. We would arrive in the late afternoon the day after tomorrow, plenty of time to warn everyone about the attack. The humans have to cross the lake on ships, we can fly overhead." Elvira was getting excited now and Kashikoi stepped in.

"That is a good plan but I would avoid being seen by the humans. David will be leading them I am sure of it and he will send his other riders after you. These riders will be more rested and you will be outnumbered."

"Good point, ok we leave in the morning, I will go and talk to Sliver about it," Elvira paused, "Um Kashikoi, I need to know where we are so I can tell Sliver to meet us here."

"Ah, of course, come with me." Kashikoi got up and walked through the dinning room to the hallway beckoning Alviss and Elvira. They followed him down the dimly lit hallway and took a left turn and saw a large front door. Kashikoi opened the door and motioned Alviss and Elvira to wait. Kashikoi turned in a full circle looking around and watching the sky. Alviss held his breath, if they were seen by the rider now everything would be ruined. Kashikoi glanced at them and nodded with a smile. The two crept out of the house glancing around half-expecting a rider to burst out of the bushes.

Kashikoi's house was a single story house made of dark wood with a green roof. They seemed to be on the very outskirts of the town, they where surrounded by tall trees and thick vegetation yet Alviss could hear the sounds of the town when the wind blew towards them rushing through the trees. Alviss could also hear the sound of a small river nearby but he couldn't see it. A narrow track led into the forest and disappeared around a bend. A dark coloured horse chomped grass happily in a small paddock adjacent to the house flicking its tail at the flies.

"Nice place." Elvira whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Alviss asked his voice low, Elvira blushed and coughed.

"You're whispering too you know!" She hissed back and Alviss laughed in embarrassment. Kashikoi chuckled but Alviss could tell he was still on high alert.

"This forest is on the outskirts of the town and it is called the whispering forest. Listen carefully now, when the wind blows through the trees could you swear they are talking to each other." Elvira and Alviss shivered as the wind blew and the trees did indeed sound like they were whispering secrets to each other.

"As long as they don't whisper where we are to the rider I don't care." Alviss muttered. Elvira was turning in a slow circle taking everything in. Alviss guessed she was making a picture for Sliver as to where they were. Alviss glanced around himself and felt a shiver work its way down his spine. He turned but couldn't see anyone. The trees whispered to each other and suddenly it seemed too loud to Alviss, like they were shouting at him trying to tell him something. The crashing sound grew like a massive wave bearing down on him and just when Alviss didn't think he could take anymore Elvira spoke and the sound vanished, slipping back to its secret whispering.

"Ok I have enough now, we can go back inside." Elvira nodded at Kashikoi and walked into the house and Alviss shook himself before he followed her inside, he still felt like he was being watched. _It's just your imagination, _Alviss scolded himself as he entered the house Kashikoi following him and shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. None of them saw the shadow detach itself from the others and drift away into the forest.

**:-:**

Yuri sat at his new desk finishing his work for the evening. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the grounds were a blaze of light from all the torches lit to protect its occupants. All this was hidden from Yuri however, as he had no window in his new study. It had only been four days but Yuri missed his old study already. The large window let in plenty of natural light and it was good for staring out of when he was bored. Yuri sighed and pushed his finished paperwork to the left of his desk and stared mournfully at the pile he still had to get through tomorrow. Kings in the drama programmes he watched back home never had to do this sort of thing.

Yuri rolled his shoulders, his back sore from leaning over the desk for hours without a break. Yuri was trying to push himself to do all his paperwork in small amounts of time so he could spend more time with Wolfram. Wolfram was almost five weeks along now although it didn't show. His stomach was still flat and smooth and if you didn't know he was pregnant you wouldn't be able to guess so. Yuri stood up and opened his study door, the two guards standing to attention and following Yuri down the hallway as Yuri walked to his room. Yuri had already gotten used to their presence and he barely noticed them anymore. Yuri noticed two of Wolfram's personal guards outside their room and smiled.

The guards saluted and Yuri nodded at them before opening the door to see Wolf bending over something at the foot of the bed. He didn't hear the door open and Yuri glanced at the guard placing a finger on his lips. The guard's lips twitched as he nodded and Yuri closed the door silently and tip-toed over to Wolfram who still hadn't noticed anything. Just as Wolfram straightened up Yuri pounced.

"Aahh!" Wolfram yelped and twisted around to see who his attacker was. "Yuri, you idiot what do you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that?" Wolfram scowled and Yuri laughed before kissing him on the lips. Yuri smirked as he felt Wolfram's anger drain away and Wolfram returned the kiss their tongues tangling together in a fiery dance. Yuri pulled away when the need to breath became too much and smiled at Wolfram's bright eyes and red cheeks. "Don't think you've been forgiven." Wolfram panted out.

"Of course not love," Yuri said and kissed Wolfram's nose, "What where you doing anyway?" Yuri looked over Wolfram's shoulder to see a wooden crib at the foot of the bed. Yuri recognised it at once.

"I thought, you know, we should…" Wolfram trailed off and Yuri hugged him around the waist and kissed his neck.

"It's ok Wolf." Yuri whispered. Wolfram nodded and turned around so he was facing Yuri.

"I had one of my guards bring it up from the cellar, the blankets need washing but I think the crib is ok. It seems to have lasted well." Wolfram glanced at the crib and Yuri smiled softly.

"Well if it was good enough for our first son I see no reason why our second would complain." Wolfram smiled slightly and reached between himself and Yuri to touch his stomach. Yuri laid his hand over the top and Wolfram glanced up to meet Yuri's eyes in which he saw so many emotions he thought he would be lost in them forever. Yuri leaned forward to kiss Wolfram again, Wolfram raising his head to meet the kiss, when a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Your majesties, it is Lord Weller." One of the guards called through the wood. Wolfram sighed and laid his head and Yuri's shoulder. Turing so he could see the door, Yuri wrapped both arms around Wolfram.

"Let him in!" Yuri called and the door opened to reveal his brother-in-law. Conrad smiled at the sight of Yuri holding his little brother so tenderly in his arms. It was nice that Yuri had stopped blushing and stammering whenever he and Wolfram showed affection in public. Yuri was comfortable to be around Wolfram and show the whole world how much he loved his husband.

"Forgive me for interrupting." Conrad smiled with a small bow and Yuri waved a hand.

"It doesn't matter Conrad, what did you want?"

"Dinner is almost ready and the others are waiting for you to arrive before the meal is served."

"Ok I will be right there." Yuri detached himself from Wolfram and standing back. Conrad saw the crib but made no comment. "Are you coming Wolf?" Yuri asked and Wolfram shook his head.

"You go on ahead, my guards will wait for me, I'll be there in a second." Yuri guessed Wolfram wanted to put the crib away so he kissed him lightly on the lips.

"OK Wolf, I will see you down there then." Wolfram nodded and Yuri and Conrad left with Yuri's guards, Wolfram's waiting for their commander.

**:-:**

In the kitchen a tall slim girl with jet black hair tied up in a bun and strong green eyes wearing a maid's outfit, walked towards where the food for the Maoh was being prepared. Ashi knew that not anyone would be allowed to handle the Maoh's food so she hovered in the background waiting for her chance. Hidden in her apron was a small bottle of clear fluid. It was a deadly poison with no colour, taste or smell. If ingested it would cause instant death. Ashi narrowed her eyes trying to tell which one was the Maoh's. It didn't really matter if she poisoned the whole lot of them but her master wanted the Maoh out of the way. The others would just be an added bonus.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded and Ashi jumped and turned to see a girl wearing a green maid's outfit with short red hair and brown eyes.

"I was um…" Ashi hesitated, "I was waiting for the food to be ready so I could bring it out to serve his highness the Maoh." The girl frowned.

"That's my job, who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen you before." Ashi cursed glancing back at the plates hoping they wouldn't disappear while this annoying maid was wasting her time. "Well?"

"I only arrived here today miss, I have never seen the Maoh before and I just wanted to have the honour of serving him." Ashi lowered her head, trying to look meek.

"Hmm, ok but you can't serve the Maoh alright? Only maids who have been here a long time can do that." The girl puffed her chest up when she sad this and Ashi held back the urge to slap her.

"Ok, could you help me then, I want to be kept busy you see."

"Fine, you can clean the floors." Ashi just about stopped herself from curling her lip, _fat chance. _

"Right, where is the mop?" The maid gave a groan and turned beckoning Ashi with a small smile.

"This way newbie," The maid laughed and began walking. Ashi followed her glancing around; no one was looking in their direction. "Ok this is where -" The maid never finished her sentence. Ashi raised her hand and brought it crashing down on the back of the maid's neck knocking her out cold. Ashi dragged her into the storeroom and shut the door with a smirk. _How about you clean the floor missy? _

**:-:**

Yuri smiled at his family sitting around the large round table. Josak sat nearest the door with Seth next to him and Joey next to his brother with an empty seat next to him which Yuri guessed was Conrad's. Gwendal was talking to Gunter with his ever-present scowl on his face; Gunter sat next to him with Honey on his right and Gisela sitting next to her sister. They all looked up and smiled as Yuri entered the room.

"Good evening Yuri," Josak smiled, Gwendal grunted and Gunter waved happily.

"Good evening Yuri." Honey smiled and Gisela smiled as well.

"Hi Uncle Yuri!" Conrad's twins shouted in unison making Yuri smile. Joey and Seth could always make him smile with their forward behaviour and bright mischievous smiles.

"Hi everyone, sorry to keep you waiting, I was finishing some paperwork." Yuri sat down next to Gisela and Conrad moved to his own seat next to Joey ruffling his sons' hair as he went past. "Wolfram will be joining us soon but he said to start without him." Gwendal turned and nodded at a maid who bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

**:-:**

Ashi hurried to the plates and undid the cork holding the poison inside the bottle just as a maid walked up to her and frowned.

"Who are you?" Ashi bit back a groan.

"I'm the new girl; the other girl said she wasn't feeling well so I said I would take out the evening meal for her." Ashi said, the other maid frowned then shrugged.

"Fine whatever, they are ready to be served now anyway. The Maoh is given his food first then you work clockwise from there. Everyone has the same food to start with." The maid walked off in a swirl of skirts and Ashi smirked. Once the maid was out of sight Ashi glanced around then poured the contents of the bottle over one of the plates closest to the edge. Ashi hurriedly shoved the bottle away and picked up the tray. She pushed open the door and walked out into the Maoh's personal dining room where he ate with his family.

Ashi ignored the chatter and stepped around the table to the Maoh and bowed before placing the poisoned food in front of him. As the maid had said, Ashi then placed the other plates clockwise from the Maoh. Conrad glanced at her and frowned.

"You must be new; I don't think I've seen you before." Ashi almost dropped the tray.

"Oh Sir, yes I am, I…" Ashi pretended to blush as she hurried to give out the other plates but all eyes were on her now.

"I don't remember going over any new maid applications," Gunter said rubbing his chin as Ashi placed a pate in front of him.

"Maybe your Lordship missed it since you had so much work to do." Ashi said making her voice high and girly trying not to choke on it.

"That is possible but unlikely." Gunter said making Ashi hold back a shiver. If they found out what she was up to…

"Come on guys leave her alone, she looks a little scared." Yuri smiled at her and Ashi ducked her head so he wouldn't see the hate in her eyes. _What a pathetic King, he's helping me kill him. _

"Y-yes great Maoh, please excuse me." Ashi almost threw the last plate down before taking off back into the kitchen leaving them shocked.

"What a strange girl." Gunter commented and Gwendal snorted. Josak and Conrad exchanged looks, frown lines deep in their faces.

**:-:**

Ashi almost laughed, she did it! But, Ashi put the tray down and took a deep breath; the task wasn't over till the Maoh dropped dead. Ashi crept back to the door and watched as the family began talking again. The orange haired one and the brown haired one seemed worried and Ashi cursed under her breath. _Do they know? _Ashi balled her hands into fists as the Maoh raised his fork to his mouth. _Almost there, just eat it you idiot and I can get out of these stupid clothes! _Yuri opened his mouth and was just about to bite down when the door opened making him look up. Ashi held in a scream as the King's husband walked in and was greeted by all sitting at the table. For a moment Yuri talked with his husband, who sat beside him, his food forgotten and Ashi fidgeted from one foot to the other. Yuri raised his fork again nodding at something his pretty blond husband said then bit down. Ashi watched holding her breath as he chewed and swallowed.

**:-:**

Kashikoi added the last item to the large canvas bag and handed it to Alviss who took it with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind us taking all this food?" Alviss asked and the old man shook his head.

"No its fine boy, you will need to eat at times and this will help save time." Alviss nodded and sighed running a hand through his hair. "What is it boy?"

"I hope Ryan isn't in the castle anymore, I would feel like I was abandoning him by coming all this way just to leave again."

"What does your heart say?" Alviss paused then shook his head.

"Whenever I think about Ryan it beats so loud I can't make out what its trying to say."

"Ah, yes love can do that." Alviss's face went bright red and Kashikoi chuckled with amusement. "There are things even these old eyes can see." Kashikoi smiled gently and Alviss glanced out the window.

"I think I love him, but I don't think he feels the same way about me." Kashikoi tilted his head to one side.

"Why is that? Does he like girls?"

"I don't know, Ryan hasn't had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, for as long as I've known him and I've know him all his life. My feelings only really came about two years ago, but he acts the same around me as he used to." Kashikoi rubbed his chin as Alviss continued to stare out the window as if he could see Ryan standing there.

"Have you ever had a girl or boyfriend?" Alviss turned back to Kashikoi and nodded,

"A girlfriend but we broke up almost 6 months ago now. We just didn't hit it off. She liked me but my head was too full of Ryan to really love her back and it made me feel bad." Alviss ran a hand through his hair again and Kashikoi nodded.

"Did Ryan get jealous while you were dating this girl?" Alviss blinked then tilted his head as if he had never really thought about that before.

"Um, yeah a bit, I just thought it was because I was spending time with her and not with him, you know, in a friend kinda way." Kashikoi smiled and Alviss shook his head. "That does not mean that Ryan likes me."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." Alviss rolled his eyes and Kashikoi laughed. Suddenly there was a huge crash making Kashikoi and Alviss jump violently. "What…?" Kashikoi began as there was another crash followed by the sound of tearing wood. Elvira ran into the kitchen her face pale.

"Something's trying to break down the front door! Well, when I say trying what I mean is its succeeding." Elvira glanced over her shoulder as there was the sound of groaning wood making the hair on Alviss's neck stand on end.

"Go in to the secret room, close the door behind you. There is a door set into the far wall, it leads outside. Contact Sliver and get out of here." Kashikoi's voice was calm as he faced the hallway.

"But -" Elvira began to be cut off with a look from Kashikoi.

"You need to save your friend and country, I wish you luck and believe that you will succeed in your mission." Kashikoi grasped Elvira's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Take the swords I gave you with you, they will protect you. Remember this; the swords were created to protect not to kill, now go!" The door finally gave way with a crash as Alviss and Elvira ran to the hidden room and opened the door. As the door closed Alviss glanced back to see Kashikoi sit down at the table as if expecting dinner guests. Alviss couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time he saw the old man. _I never even thanked him for everything he's done,_ Alviss thought as the door closed with a soft click.

"Alviss!" Elvira hissed. Alviss turned and hurried silently to the door she was holding open. Her new swords were sheathed at her sides in new leather sheaths attached to her waist by a leather belt threaded through her trousers. The sliver handles flashed in the moonlight the blue stones winking. Alviss quietly shut the door behind him and followed Elvira into the forest.

**:-:**

Yami grunted as he finally finished kicking the strong wooden door down and stepped through into the reception. Here he paused and listened carefully. He could hear people moving to his right. The sounds stopped suddenly and Yami stepped slowly into what looked like a kitchen. An old man sat calmly at the table his hands folded neatly.

"Ah young people today," The old man said looking at Yami under his bushy eyebrows, "They have no manners at all. Did your mother not teach you to knock before entering someone's house?" Yami said nothing, he gazed around but couldn't see the demon kids he was chasing, and he couldn't hear them breathing either.

"Where are they?"

"Now who would that be? I live alone, ask anyone in town they know me." Kashikoi leaned back in his chair as Yami stared at him.

"You lie, I do not want to hurt you old man. You are not my target. Tell me where the kids are." Kashikoi frowned and shook his head.

"I cannot tell you where something is if it does not exist can I?" Yami held in a sigh, he really didn't want to hurt the old man.

"Tell me."

"I cannot." Yami looked at the old man and knew it to be true. Kashikoi would not tell him anything.

"Very well," Yami withdrew a long wicked looking knife and walked towards Kashikoi in smooth measured steps. Kashikoi didn't blink or try to run when Yami stepped in front of him and raised the knife. _Alviss, Elvira, I know you will succeed. _Kashikoi thought as the knife came down.

**:-:**

Alviss and Elvira ran through the forest as fast as they could. Their breath misted in the cold air and their feet pounded over the hard ground. Alviss leapt over a tree root and ducked an over-hanging branch as he followed Elvira through the dark forest. It was almost impossible to see and they kept lunging left and right as tree branches suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Do you know where we are going?" Alviss panted and Elvira ducked under a branch and nodded.

"Less talking more running." Alviss would have laughed if he had the breath to spare. Instead he focused on keeping up with Elvira and not getting himself knocked out on a branch, he only hoped that Kashikoi was alright. There was a horrible screech from behind them making Alviss's blood run cold. Elvira gave a start then shook herself and kept running, faster than before. They burst out into a clearing bending over to catch their breath. The cold air seared their lungs making their eyes water, Alviss brushed away the moisture in anger.

"What now?" He panted out and Elvira glanced up biting her lip one hand on one of her swords.

"Sliver will be here." Alviss grunted and looked over his shoulder just as the horrible screech sounded again making Alviss's flesh creep.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, and I hope to never find out." Elvira muttered raising her head again to check the clear starry sky for any dragon-like shapes. The screech sounded again even closer and Alviss reached for his left hip only to clutch air. Alviss glanced down then cursed making Elvira glance at him. "What is it?"

"I forgot my damn sword! It's back at the house!"

"It's too late for that." Elvira pointed and Alviss saw a light coloured shape rushing towards them skimming low over the trees. Alviss cursed his own stupidity and glanced around wondering where he could get a sword; his power over water wouldn't be very effective in the human kingdom. As Sliver landed in a rush of wind which almost knocked them over, Alviss turned around and ran a string of curses through his mind, _if only swords grew on trees, _Alviss thought to himself just as a black shape leapt out of the forest and threw itself at him.

Alviss reacted before he even saw what was attacking him; he threw himself to the right towards Elvira and Sliver feeling the shape rush over his head. Something tore the back of his shirt and Alviss twisted around to see his shirt torn open and a light scratch on his back across his shoulder blades. Alviss whistled and jumped back onto his feet, if the creature could rip open your clothes by just catching you with its claws, then Alviss didn't want to know what it could do once it got a hold of someone. The creature skidded to a halt and turned around and Alviss sucked in a breath, this had to be one of the Night Crawlers that Kashikoi mentioned.

Its skin was a deep black and looked scaly but smooth like snake skin. Burning red eyes were fixed on them glowing with hatred and malice. The creature snarled showing a row of razor sharp teeth, its hooked claws slicing the soil under its feet. A pair of leathery black wings were tucked into its side and a long tail whipped back and forth like an angry cat's. The creature itself was pretty big, easily taller than Alviss and much more deadly. It gave another horrible screech and jumped forward only to be thrown back by Sliver who roared in anger making the very ground shake and the trees shiver.

'_Dragon killer! Egg breaker! Foul beast!' _Alviss had to resist clapping his hands over his ears as Sliver's mental voice filled his head, anger and hatred pouring out of it. Sliver snarled and lashed out at the Night Crawler making the beast jump back screeching. It seemed afraid of the big dragon and Alviss didn't blame it, he was afraid of Sliver at this particular moment as well. The beast jumped forward and tried to bite Sliver, Sliver dodged the attack almost stepping on Alviss as she did so. Alviss yelped and rolled to the side to avoid her tail. Sliver snarled and reared up on her hind legs, the beast jumped forward towards her unprotected stomach and Sliver came down on it with a roar cutting into its skin with her sharp claws. The beast screamed and bit down hard on Sliver's leg making her roar in pain and release the beast. Sliver backed away snapping at the beast which opened its wings and took off into the air with a 'whoosh' and flew back towards the house.

"Sliver, are you ok?" Elvira asked and Sliver nodded her gaze fixed on the sky. "We need to leave, now." Elvira was panting, her eyes wide and her face pale. She had a cut on her left cheek but Alviss didn't know where it had come from. Sliver snarled at the sky as if she wanted to chase after the Night Crawler but she didn't. Alviss and Elvira climbed up her leg and sat on her back were her neck and shoulder met.

"Sliver, do you know those things?" Alviss asked as Sliver spread her wings ready for take off. Sliver crouched and leapt into the air her wings coming down making a noise like a thunderclap as she soared into the air gracefully.

'_One creature just like that one helped the human to attack my nest when I was a baby. It crushed the dragon eggs killing the unborn hatchlings inside and tore at the wings of my parents so they could not fly away to safety. I will rip that creature to shreds one day.' _

"One day Sliver, but not today, we need to leave." Elvira said firmly. Sliver didn't say anything but Alviss knew that she wanted to follow the Night Crawler anyway. He put a hand on Sliver's neck and closed his eyes. He had never been very good at the mental talk thing which was why he left it to Elvira who seemed to have a natural talent for it. He tried to feel and understand Sliver's anger, comforting her and making a solemn promise that her dead family would be avenged. He felt Sliver relax and a rush of warmth and gratitude filled him making him smile. "Alviss?"

"It's nothing Elvira, I'm just glad we're leaving is all." Alviss felt the wind whip through his dark blue hair and narrowed his sapphire blue eyes against the cold wind. They would not fail, they could not fail.

**:-:**

At the house Yami washed the blood off his dagger and his hands. As he had thought the old man had said nothing. Yami found no pleasure in torturing others, unlike Ashi or Kage, so he made it quick. The old man was slumped in his chair as if sleeping; his lined face relaxed his clothes painted crimson. Yami turned his back on the corpse and went to find his beast. He had it search for the kids who he guessed were trying to make a run for it. As he stepped over the ruined front door he heard the sound of wings and glanced up to see his beast flying towards him. Yami frowned as he saw that his beast was hurt, surly two young kids couldn't have done that much damage?

Yami placed his hand over the wounds and closed his eyes letting his beast's memory tell him what had happened. The beasts could not talk using human words so Yami had to make do with what it showed him. He watched as his beast tracked the demons through the forest and attacked the male human. Then there was a huge sliver dragon bearing down on him, fighting him off, and ripping his back open with its sharp claws.

Yami yanked his hand away from his beast and patted its neck frowning. A dragon was working with the demons. It explained how they got here so fast, and how they were planning to get back to the demon kingdom. Yami cursed under his breath. The master would not be happy about this. He used dragon embryos to create the beasts but the dragon remained supreme. That was why there were no more dragons living in the human lands. David, among others, had rallied the people to kill any dragons that came too close. About 10 years ago David had killed two adult dragons and taken the four dragon eggs that had turned into their beasts. It was said that a young female had gotten away, maybe that was why the dragon was fighting with the demons. Yami hesitated, he needed to tell the master about this but he was sure he could defeat the dragon and demons before they reached the lake and found out about his master's plans.

Yami once again rested his hand over the wounds on the dragon's back and closed his eyes. The underworld spirit inside him allowed him to use some basic magic, like a healing spell. Soon the wounds closed up completely and Yami jumped into the saddle and the beast took off into the air and Yami nudged it towards the lake. He needed to get ahead of the demons and their dragon and kill them before they upset his master's plans.

*End Chapter*

And the action begins!


	12. Death and poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Welcome to chapter 12, thanks for sticking with me so far!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Death and poison

Yuri opened his mouth and was just about to bite down when the door opened making him look up. Ashi held in a scream as the King's husband walked in and was greeted by all sitting at the table. For a moment Yuri talked with his husband, who sat beside him, his food forgotten and Ashi fidgeted from one foot to the other. Yuri raised his fork again nodding at something his pretty blond husband said then bit down. Ashi watched holding her breath as he chewed and swallowed.

Ashi didn't stay around to watch what happened; once the poison began to work the guards would be looking for her. Ashi ran along a long hallway and turned left through an open door and up the winding stairs towards the tower. Her beast would be waiting for her up there and then she could easily get away.

**:-:**

Yuri swallowed his mouthful and nodded at Wolfram. "Yes I think that is a good idea." Yuri put his fork down as he felt his stomach clench painfully.

"Are you ok Yuri?" Wolfram asked and Yuri nodded rubbing his stomach with a frown.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurt for a second -" Yuri doubled up in pain and Wolfram jumped to his feet in shock.

"Yuri!" Wolfram placed a hand on Yuri shoulder as Yuri groaned. Conrad and the others also leapt to their feet as Gisela seemly teleported to the Maoh's side her green eyes bright with worry.

"Your majesty, where is the pain? What does it feel like?" Her voice was urgent and Yuri sucked a breath trying to ignore the pain.

"My stomach…its….sharp….like someone's….put a knife in me." Yuri gasped out and he felt Wolfram's hand tighten on his shoulder. Gisela reached out and picked up Yuri's plate of food and glared at it for a moment before turning to Gwendal.

"Get me my medical team; I think the Maoh has been poisoned. And find that maid who served us!" Gwendal nodded and rushed off his green coat billowing out behind him. Gisela turned to Conrad. "Carry the Maoh to his room, I can make him more comfortable but until I find out what poison was used there is little I can do for him. Giving him the wrong antidote would kill him." Conrad hurried forward and picked Yuri up in his arms. Yuri groaned loudly and Conrad almost ran out of the room with a worried Wolfram and Gisela following behind, Seth glanced at his father his blue eyes wide with worry.

"What's happening dad?" Josak put a hand gently on Seth's shoulder and tried to smile.

"The Maoh is sick Seth, your dad and I am going to have to look after him ok? We need to catch the people who did this." Seth nodded still looking scared and Joey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be ok Seth." Joey glanced at his father, "I will take him back to the room." Josak smiled and nodded.

"Josak can you and some guards look around the grounds for our intruder? I will take the rest of the guards through the castle." Gunter's eyes were unusually serious and Josak nodded and glanced at his sons.

"Go straight to your room and lock the door ok? I will check on you when I can." Joey nodded and took his brother's hand and pulled him after him running from the room. Josak glanced after them before turning back to Gunter. "Let's go."

**:-:**

Ashi reached the top of the tower out of breath but excited. This is what she lived for, these moments were life and death hung in balance and people were chasing her. Of course the demons didn't know where she was and Ashi was certain that they wouldn't find her. Ashi slammed the door at the top of the tower shut and smirked when she saw that her clothes were still were she had left them. Ashi pulled off her stolen maid's dress throwing it to one side and pulling on her riding leathers. Ashi smiled loving the feel of the leather against her skin, the skin-tight material hugged her form making it easy to move and fight. It was then everything went wrong for Ashi.

What Ashi didn't know was that a maid had seen her run up the tower and had thought that that behaviour was strange so when Gunter came running around the corner with 20 guards asking if she had seen a maid with black hair and green eyes, the maid had pointed up the stairs. Gunter raced up the stairs his purple eyes burning with anger. _How dare someone hurt his majesty? I will make them pay for this. _

**:-:**

The door to Yuri and Wolfram's room banged open as Wolfram darted ahead to open the door for his older brother who was still carrying Yuri in his arms. Yuri had passed out a while ago and Wolfram was terrified that he might not ever wake up again. _How could this have happened? _Wolfram bit his lip in terror as Conrad laid Yuri on the bed and Gisela leaned over him checking his pulse and breathing. Conrad stood back and saw the terror in his younger brother's eyes and he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his frail shoulders.

"Wolf, Yuri is going to be ok, you know how strong he is; he didn't even eat very much." Wolfram nodded but his face remained deathly pale making his eyes unnaturally green.

"I think Conrad is correct Wolf, it's too early for me to say what the Maoh was poisoned with but his breathing is ok and his pulse a little too fast but nothing major just yet." Gisela stood up and turned to Wolfram. "I need to help my team find out what the poison was and find an antidote, can you stay with him? I need you to keep an eye on his breathing and heart rate. Send a guard to come and find me if anything happens." Wolfram moved over to Yuri and Conrad pulled up a chair for him to sit on.

"Ok Gisela." Wolfram reached out and took Yuri's hand his eyes bright with worry. Gisela smiled and turned to Conrad.

"You should stay as well to make sure whoever did this doesn't come back to find him."

"If they did I would burn them to a crisp." Wolfram said his voice full of venom, anger replacing the sadness in his eyes.

"Even so, I would feel better if Conrad was here." Gisela turned to Conrad who glanced at her. _Look after both of them, _her eyes said and Conrad nodded. Gisela hurried out of the room barking at the guards not to let anyone but her inside. Conrad placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder as Yuri groaned and twisted in his sleep.

**:-:**

Ashi scanned the sky searching for her beast. It was supposed to be here ages ago but it hadn't shown up and Ashi was getting worried about the guards catching up to her. Just as Ashi was considering climbing to the top of the slate roof for a better look, the door burst open and 20 guards flowed into the small balcony area a lilac haired man leading them. They all drew their swords when they saw her. Ashi snarled at them.

"You poisoned the Maoh, you will not escape us!" The lilac haired man shouted raising his sword. Ashi cursed and drew her own sword her gaze flicked between the men. She was outnumbered 20 to one but she knew could easily defeat that many soldiers. Yet these ones seemed different, more passionate about their cause, more determined to capture her.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Ashi taunted and three of the guards jumped forward cutting at her head. Ashi dodged the attacks and shoved her sword into the stomach of one and pulled it out to slice at the other's arm. Both men feel back yelling in pain. The third blocked her attack and shoved her. He was bigger than Ashi and she had no choice but to take a few steps back to keep her balance. She snarled again and jumped forward with blinding speed to cut at the guard's head. It was blocked with a loud ringing of steel. Ashi felt the vibrations all up her arm. She jumped back and frowned when she saw that the lilac man had stopped her blade. The guards had circled her while she had been fighting, the two wounded men pulled away.

"My name is Gunter Von Christ, what is yours?"

"I go by the name Ashi." Ashi smirked, ""You always ask the names of your enemies when you outnumber them 18 to one?"

"I will be fighting you tonight, Ashi, if you win you can run and maybe someone else will capture you. If I win I get to take you in." Gunter stared at her and Ashi tilted her head to one side.

"Oh really? Or will your men just attack me the minute I defeat you?"

"If you defeat me then my men will be no match for you." Gunter said simply as he assumed a defensive position and watched her carefully. Ashi considered what was being offered before raising her sword and running at Gunter with a war cry.

The sound of steel on steel rolled off the walls making it sound as if a whole army was fighting on top of the tower instead of just two people. Ashi leapt forward slashing at Gunter's side only to be blocked again. Gunter spun around using her momentum against her and cutting her side with the edge of his blade. Ashi gasped and spun around jumping back to put distance between them panting. Gunter didn't even look flustered, his eyes bright with challenge. Ashi snarled and carefully weighed up her next move. _This Gunter is pretty good, _Ashi thought to herself. Gunter didn't give her time to recover however' he came at her again his white coat flapping around him as if he were an avenging angel dealing out divine justice. Ashi blocked the attack and staggered back under the force of the blow.

"You are a good fighter Ashi, but you do not have my experience. Give up now otherwise I will have to hurt you further."

"I will never give up!" Ashi snarled as she launched herself at Gunter using all her strength and speed to take him by surprise. Gunter gasped and leaped to the side as Ashi's blade sliced his left side, blood staining the white cloth. The guards gasped and a few stepped forward but Gunter shook his head and gritted his teeth against the pain. Ashi spun and ran at Gunter again aiming for the wound she had just inflicted. Gunter stumbled and Ashi laughed loudly, _now's my chance! _Ashi cut at Gunter's head only to swipe at air. Ashi barley had time to realise that her attack hadn't worked before pain blazed across the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

Gunter pushed his long lilac hair over his shoulder and glanced at the unconscious body at his feet. He had faked the pain of his wound giving the girl an opportunity hoping she would fall for it. As she leaped forward to remove his head from his shoulders Gunter had stepped out of the way and hit her over the back of her head with the handle of his sword.

"Why didn't you kill her Sir?" One of the guards asked and Gunter nudged the girl with his boot to makes sure she was really out of it before turning to the guard who had spoken.

"We need her to tell us what poison she used on the Maoh. Also," Gunter turned back the girl, "We need to know who she works for."

**:-:**

Wolfram watched as Yuri moaned and twisted in his sleep curling into a ball his knees pulling up to his chest. Wolfram wanted to cry and scream but all he could do was watch as his husband slowly died right in front of him. It was the worst feeling in the world, knowing that the person you care most about was dying and there was nothing you could do but watch. Wolfram gripped Yuri's hand tighter and felt a sob rise up in his chest. It felt like a ball was lodged in his throat making it painful to breathe. _I can't lose Yuri as well as Ryan, not when I'm…_Wolfram whimpered and rubbed his belly with his free hand. _Please Yuri, don't die. Please don't leave me all alone, I couldn't bear it. I would die, please Yuri please. _Wolfram bent his head and sent a prayer up to the Great One as tears slipped down his face.

"Wolf?" Conrad noticed his little brother's tears and he sighed and stepped up close and hugged his brother from behind, the wooden back of the chair pressing uncomfortably against his chest. Conrad had no idea what Wolfram must be going through right now. First his first born son disappears, then he finds out that he's carrying again and to top it all, Yuri gets poisoned. It was a wonder that Wolfram hadn't had a total mental breakdown.

"He can't die Conrad," Wolfram hiccupped and sobbed, "I can't live without him. What will happen to our unborn child if he dies?" Wolfram hiccupped again and Conrad rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"He's not dead yet Wolfram, don't give up hope just yet ok?" Wolfram nodded as Yuri let out another pained groan.

**:-:**

In the Shinou temple Murata and Ulrike were talking in low urgent voices. They had known about the poisoning before the guard came to tell them and they were very worried. If the Maoh died then everything would thrown into chaos. Who would be the next Maoh? Shinou had yet to choose Yuri's successor and with Ryan gone their priority had been searching for the lost Prince. The responsibility for the attack would be thrown at different countries who would point the finger of blame else were. The death of a Maoh could lead to a world war. Murata was sure something was _very _wrong with what had happened to the Prince. He had sensed something evil lurking in the grounds that night but had been unable to prevent the Prince's kidnapping, and ever since the Prince's location had be hidden from him. Murata felt like the most useless Sage that had ever existed. He failed to protect the Prince, he failed to find him and now the Maoh, his best friend, was dying and there was nothing he could do about that either.

"Damn it!" Murata cursed as he stomped away from Ulrike and kicked the wall in frustration. All that action did was hurt his foot.

"This is not all your fault," Ulrike said gently, "I too should have foreseen these events and prevented them." Murata growled and tugged at his hair.

"Listen to her Murata." Murata jumped and spun around to see Shinou staring at him, his blue eyes looking into his soul. Murata looked away and Shinou glanced at Ulrike who nodded and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. _If anyone can make Murata see sense, it's the Great One. _Ulrike thought as she walked down the hall to find a female guard and ask what the latest news about the Maoh's health was.

"What would you know?" Murata muttered turning away from the spirit who sighed and walked forward to wrap his arms around Murata's body. Once again Murata was struck by how warm and _real_ Shinou felt even though he was a ghost.

"I have lived many years, even for a Mazoku, I know many things. I can be wrong at times and have been in the past but," Shinou smiled and hugged Murata a little tighter, "This time I know I am right." Murata sighed and placed his hands over Shinou's hands and traced the scars of old battles across his knuckles.

"There must be something I can do; I can not let Yuri die. He is my friend as well as my King."

"Hmm, I'm jealous." Shinou muttered and Murata snorted and shook his head. _Why did I have to fall for the sadistic bastard? _Murata smiled softly knowing that he wouldn't have Shinou any other way, even if he did want to beat the spirit with a stick at times.

"Don't be, I love you yet I will always have some loyalty to my Maoh, you will just have to put up with it." Shinou kissed Murata's ear and Murata shivered as warm breath caressed the sensitive skin.

"I'm glad to hear it; otherwise I might not want to tell you how to save Yuri." Murata sighed as Shinou's hand slid down his stomach when he suddenly realised what the first king had just said.

"What? You know how to save Yuri?" Murata spun around and was met by Shinou's lips on his. "Shinou stop messing around! Do you know how to save Yuri or not?" Murata asked his eyes flashing behind his glasses. Shinou smirked and touched Murata's face.

"Naturally, I know everything."

**:-:**

Sliver soared over the forest heading towards the lake which would lead them to Shinmakoku. It would take a few days but they would get there far quicker than the humans would. The wind whipped around Alviss and Elvira making them shiver and huddled together for warmth. Alviss couldn't shake the feeling that every wing beat was bringing him closer to Ryan, which was stupid. Ryan was back at the castle, why would going towards Shinmakoku make him feel like he was getting closer to the person he so badly wanted to see? Sliver titled her wings slightly and Alviss frowned thinking he heard something behind them. He turned and glanced over his right shoulder but he couldn't see anything in the dark night sky. Sliver flapped her wings then paused as they hit a thermal allowing the wind current to hold her in the air and push them forward. Then Alviss heard it again, but closer. It sounded like a wing-beat but much smaller than Sliver's wings. Alviss twisted around and looked again but he still couldn't see anything though, which didn't make him feel any better.

Alviss felt the back of his neck prickle and he tapped Elvira on the shoulder just as a blast of wind buffered them making Sliver swerve to the left. An arrow whistled through the air and struck Sliver just behind Alviss's leg making him jump. Sliver looked around in surprise.

'_What was that?' _The arrow had bounced off Sliver's hard scales but Alviss knew that if Sliver hadn't moved when she did then that arrow would have gone into his back.

"Someone is shooting at us! I think I can hear wings behind us!" Alviss shouted over the wind. Sliver snarled and shot upwards making Elvira and Alviss clutch her in panic as she twisted mid-air performing a 180 degree turn to face back the way they came. Alviss was always surprised at how well Sliver could move despite her great size.

"I don't see anything." Elvira said one hand on her sword as she searched the sky. Sliver's wings beat together in tandem making it impossible to hear anything over the noise. Alviss bit his lip and let his senses expand. He could remember his fighting tutor teaching him that eyes are not the only thing can be used to see. If he was blind he could still fight by using his natural senses and hearing.

"They are behind us!" Alviss shouted and Sliver rolled over almost throwing Alviss and Elvira off her back as more arrows shot past them hissing like snakes. Sliver roared and shot a tongue of fire in the direction that the arrows had come from. That's when they saw him. A rider dressed all in black leather riding the beast that had attacked them before. The injury Sliver had inflicted seemed to have vanished. The Night Crawler snarled but now they knew where it was it couldn't use the darkness to hide its form again.

The Night Crawler shot forward dodging another blast of fire from Sliver and snapped at her wings. Sliver shot upwards and swung her tail at it trying to knock the beast from the sky. The beast dodged her attack and made a tight circle to come back for another pass.

'_The creature is more agile in the air; it is too small for me to attack it without the risk of throwing you two of my back.' _Sliver made a tight turn keeping the small beast in her sights as its rider shot another arrow at them. Elvira pulled her sword from its sheath and knocked the arrow from the air. Alviss glanced at her but he saw that she was talking mentally with Silver. A little annoyed about being left out of the conversation, Alviss glanced back at the rider and his beast not wanting to loose sight of them. If they knew where the beast was it couldn't hide from them, yet if they lost sight of it, it could melt back into the darkness like before.

Alviss almost fell off Sliver as she soared upwards making the beast mirror her not wanting the dragon to get above him. The dragon and Night Crawler climbed higher and higher until Alviss felt his body growing numb, that's when he noticed something. There was a lot of moisture in the air up here and his magic was flowing better then it had before, _maybe the human's block on my magic only works while I'm close to the ground_, Alviss thought to himself as he drew the water from the air around him and formed a ball. He hurled the ball of water at the rider with all his strength and the beast swerved to the right. The water ball clipped the beast's right wing making it spin around to the left.

"Alviss was that you?" Elvira yelled over the wind rushing past and Alviss nodded already forming another ball of water in his hands.

'_Alviss, Elvira is going to jump onto the back of the beast,' _Alviss almost dropped the ball his was forming.

"What?"

'_It is the only way, keep the rider busy while I get close to the beast.'_ Sliver tilted her wings back and flew towards the beast which raised its head and snarled at her. Sliver roared a challenge and Alviss threw a ball of water at the rider who ducked. Alviss tried to call upon his power to create a moving water dragon from the water in the air but it sapped his strength too greatly. His powers were stronger up here not nearly at their full potential. Elvira was sitting sideways on Sliver's left her sword back in its sheath. Alviss was still amazed that she was doing this. What if she missed and fell to her death? What if the rider noticed what she was up to and impaled her on his sword as she fell?

Alviss snarled and threw another water ball at the rider, this one smaller than the others. Then he formed another small ball and threw that to, already forming another one before the rider could dodge the first. It was like a one-sided snow ball fight with water instead if snow. Alviss threw another this one hitting the beast making it roar and loose balance. Sliver saw her chance and swooped in on the beast with Alviss desperately throwing as many water balls as he could at the rider trying to blind him to their motives. As Sliver flew over the beast Elvira pushed herself forward and jumped.

She seemed to fall in slow motion. The rider looked up his gaze going wide as he saw Elvira pulling out her swords falling towards him. The beast lunged to the left and for a horrible moment Alviss thought Elvira was going to miss. But luck was on their side for the time being and Elvira landed on the beast's back on the left of its rider who was already pulling out his sword. Elvira shoved her blade forward into his side but the tough leather prevented the blade from going in deep and Elvira ducked as the rider tried to cut her head off. The beast tilted its wings and almost went completely on its side with one wing above the other. Elvira grabbed the rider and pushed herself back as he tried to cut at her chest, kicking him with her legs.

Sliver had turned by now and was flying fast towards the beast and its two riders whose blades crashed with the sound of ringing steal. Alviss formed another water ball but hesitated before throwing it. If he hit Elvira he could cost her her life, and if he hit the beast he could cause it to knock Elvira off its back. Elvira was trying to swing at the rider using the fact that he was tied to the saddle to her advantage. Suddenly the beast righted itself and tilted to the right trying to throw Elvira off. Elvira dug her heels into the beast's side and grabbed its neck to remain on it. The rider stabbed his sword towards Elvira's hand. Alviss threw his water ball. It sailed gracefully through the air battling the wind to reach its target. Alviss froze staring wide-eyed as the ball travelled through the air. The rider's sword was getting close to Elvira's hand and the beast was beginning the turn further, soon it would be upside down.

The water ball struck the rider's sword knocking it from his grasp. Elvira pushed herself forward letting go of the beast's neck as she thrust her sword through the rider's chest. The rider glanced down at the sword then looked at Elvira in amazement as if he couldn't believe that she had stabbed him. Elvira pulled herself up till she was sitting astride the beast facing the rider.

"Where is the demon Prince your people kidnapped? Where is he?" Elvira shouted holding on with her legs as the beast flipped itself upright. The beast turned its head and tried to snap at her. Suddenly Sliver there, snarling at the beast forcing it down towards the ground. The beast snarled back then seemed to glance at its rider, and then it began to fly down to the forest below. Elvira glanced at the beast then back at the rider. She still had a firm grip on the sword that was pushed into the rider's chest.

"You came along way," cough, "For the Prince. You must be very loyal." Elvira frowned at the rider. Blood was dripping down his chin and she could see beads of blood making their way down her sword towards her hand. For some reason she suddenly didn't want his blood on her hands but she refused to let go of the sword in case he attacked her with it. She wasn't going to underestimate her enemy.

"It was not loyalty that drove me to come for Ryan." The rider tilted his head as his beast slowly drifted towards a clearing in the forest. The wind had died down and was ruffling their hair and Elvira's clothes.

"Was it fear? His parents ordered you to come and find him and you did it out of fear?"

"No," Elvira frowned, "Why do you think that Alviss and I could have only done this out of fear or loyalty?" The rider shook his head and took a shuddering breath his lungs struggling to pull air into them.

"What other reason could you possibly have for coming here?"

"For love," For Elvira it was the simplest thing in the world. She loved Ryan like a brother; he was all the family she had apart from Alviss. It was natural to her that she would want to protect him, natural to want to save him.

"Love? Love drove you across countries and made you face impossible odds? Love made you fight me when others would have run in fear?" The rider coughed and more blood came out of his mouth. "I was told that love makes you weak and foolish."

"No, love makes you stronger. People die and live for love. You die to protect those you love and you live because people love you." Elvira looked at the rider, really looked at him. He was good-looking in a slightly scary kind of way, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and strong hazel eyes. They were the eyes of a murderer and kidnapper, yet they were also the eyes of one who had never known love.

"I guess it does." The rider said quietly as his eyes slipped closed. They were almost on the ground. The beast was flapping its wings to slow its decent. Sliver was above them making sure the beast didn't try to get away. Yet Elvira knew that the rider had given up and as such the beast gave up as well.

"Do you know where Ryan is?" Elvira asked as the rider sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" The rider closed his eyes again as his beast reached the ground jolting them slightly. The beast then lay down and Elvira realised she was holding the sword in a death grip. She slowly let go trying not to jolt the sword. The rider would be dead already if the sword wasn't acting as a plug preventing the blood from escaping. The rider was very weak however and Elvira didn't think he would be able to try anything. Sliver landed nearby and Alviss jumped off her back keeping an eye on the beast as he walked towards them.

"Are you alright Elvira?"

"Yeah, help me get him down." Elvira unfastened the straps around the rider's legs. If Alviss thought her request was strange he didn't say so. He caught the rider as he fell and laid him on the ground. Elvira jumped down and the beast moved away from them and curled up a few feet from them watching its rider.

"Are you going to finish him off?" Alviss asked and Elvira glanced at him to see him glaring at the rider. Elvira knelt down and touched the rider's cheek. She didn't know why but it felt wrong to let him die without knowing kindness or love. The rider opened his eyes and looked at her.

"The lake," he coughed and drew in a breath and Elvira could tell that it hurt to do so, "Ryan is at the lake with the human army. They will be heading to the demon kingdom tomorrow hoping to start fighting at dawn."

"But there is no way a whole army can get to Shinmakoku in a day." Alviss protested and the rider shook his head slightly.

"An arch…they can use it to get to demon kingdom, army will be at lake, by now….will get to demon kingdom at dawn. Ryan is the key to open the arch." The rider was in great pain and Elvira suddenly felt sorry for him. He didn't ask to be born this way; his life was out of his control from the second an underworld spirit was fused with his soul.

"Why are you telling us this anyway?" Alviss demanded and Elvira shot him a glare but she understood his anger. These were the people responsible for kidnapping Ryan and causing so much pain for his family. Alviss had been trying to save his friend for over a month with no luck, it was understandable that he couldn't let go of his hate.

"Already almost dead…might as well, help you out." The rider's lips twitched and he glanced at Elvira again, "since you came all this way for love." Elvira smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we did, thank you. What is your name?"

"Y-Yami it means darkness, David, our master, gave us our names."

"Well that name sucks." Elvira smiled and Yami coughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but it is the only name I know." Yami's breathing halted and skipped and Elvira knew he didn't have much time left. "My beast, it will die with me." Yami gasped out and Elvira placed a hand on Yami's forehead.

"Sayonara Yami, may your soul find peace." Elvira whispered as Yami's eyes closed. Yami's chest went still as he stopped breathing. Alviss looked at Elvira in surprise then glanced at the beast. True to Yami's word, it was also dead. _They must have been connected in some way_, Alviss thought glancing back at Elvira. Her head was bent in silent prayer and for a moment Alviss wondered if she was crying.

"We need to leave Elvira, its getting late. If what he said was true," Alviss glanced at Yami's body, "Then we need to hurry." Elvira nodded and stood up and Alviss saw that her eyes were clear and strong.

"Then let's go, we have a friend to save."

"Don't forget that we have to save a country too." Alviss smiled and Elvira nodded.

"Indeed we do."

"Why did you treat him so gently?" Alviss suddenly asked glancing back at Yami's body. Elvira stepped over to the body and gently pulled her sword free, wiping it on the grass to clean the blade before replying.

"Alviss, what do you think makes us different from them?" Alviss stared at her then shook his head.

"Do you want a list?"

"Forgiveness, we can forgive those who harm us and move on." Elvira glanced at Alviss then walked back towards Sliver who had watched the whole thing silently. Alviss glanced at the body then turned and followed Elvira deep in thought.

**:-:**

Kirai jolted violently almost spilling the soup he had been carrying for David. Yami was dead. Kirai knew it as certain as he knew that he was alive. Kirai felt a strange emotion fill him and threaten to rip him apart. Kirai swallowed but there seemed to be a lump in his throat that he couldn't get past. His eyes burned and his vision went blurry with tears. It felt someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart but the skin was untouched. Kirai hadn't cried since he was 5 years old, and he had never felt such pain before. Kirai shook himself and blinked away his tears before heading to David's tent. Kage would also know about Yami's death and would have told David about it by now.

As Kirai walked to David's tent he wondered how he should react. Part of him wanted to know how Yami died and who had killed him. But, he felt no wish for revenge. It was strange. Someone had killed his brother yet he didn't fell the need to avenge him. He just felt empty and sad. Like a bottomless pit had opened in his chest and everything, all his emotions, had fallen into it. Kirai pushed open the tent flap and found Kage stamping around the tent her pretty face contorted with anger. David was sitting on a chair next to the table glaring at the wood as if it had some how done him wrong.

"Yami is dead." Kirai said and was surprised when his voice shook slightly and that horrible pain came back in his chest. Kirai didn't understand; he had never had a problem with death before. Why was it affecting him so bad this time?

"Yes I am aware of that." David snapped and beckoned Kirai over to him. Kirai set the bowl down in front of David and stepped away. David picked up a spoon and began eating. Kirai didn't understand how David could eat right now, the thought of food made his stomach clench painfully.

"I will find out who did this and rip out their heart!" Kage snarled and Kirai glanced at her. She didn't seem sad either, just really angry. In fact she was angrier than Kirai had ever seen her, and that was saying something.

"You will get that wish I can assure you." David said as he ate his soup. Kirai just stood there not sure what to do. His chest hurt and he felt like he was about cry any second. The more he thought about Yami the worse the pain became. It was almost unbearable. Kirai couldn't remember a time when he had felt so weak.

"Do you know who did it?" Kage asked glancing at David who finished his soup then wiped his mouth before replying.

"I think it must have been those demon kids he was tracking."

"That's impossible!" Kage exploded making Kirai jump. "Those pathetic demons could never kill Yami! He was one of us!"

"Can you think of anyone else who could be responsible?" David asked mildly as he folded his used napkin and placed it beside his bowl. Kage was breathing hard her black eyes burning with hatred.

"Then they shall die! I will seek them out and kill them myself!" Kage stalked to the tent flap but David's voice stopped her.

"You will stay here Kage. The demon kids will come to us." Kage turned to argue but David cut her off with a look.

"Fine!" Kage stormed out of the tent and Kirai followed her out not wanting to look at David right now. He just wanted to be alone. Despite the late hour, quite a few soldiers were about, they parted when they saw Kage and cowered from her glare. Kirai decided to go to the one place no soldiers would be; Ryan's wagon. He had been going quite often so the guard didn't stop him as he entered the wagon. Inside it was cool and quiet hidden away from the outside. Ryan was awake and staring at the wall but he turned his gaze to Kirai when he came in. Kirai stood there for a moment then walked over to Ryan and sat beside him.

"My brother, Yami, died today." Kirai's voice was thick with an emotion he barley understood. Ryan looked at him but said nothing. Ryan couldn't hear what was said nor could he speak or see what went on around him. His body was controlled by the underworld spirit to such an extent that Ryan was locked away inside his own mind. Kirai didn't think he could live if he was like that. Kirai swallowed but the lump was back, as if someone had shoved a small ball down his throat which was too big. Something Ashi would have enjoyed doing to someone. Yet there was no ball inside his throat, like there was no hole in his chest yet he felt so empty. Ryan reached out and touched Kirai gently on the cheek and Kirai looked into those blank green eyes and thought he saw a flicker of sadness filter through them before it was gone.

Kirai lowered his head as the tears began to fall. Somehow Ryan's silent unmoving presence was a comfort to him. He felt like he didn't need to pretend anymore. That he could morn the loss of his brother with out fear of pity or scorn. Sadness and love were weak emotions that David had tried to beat out of his riders, yet humans were designed to feel such emotions and they could not be taken away any more than someone's hair colour. You could colour your hair to any shade but the colour will always thin out and the natural colour will always come back. Kirai cried for his brother while Ryan watched silently his hand on Kirai's cheek.

**:-:**

Wolfram sat holding Yuri's hand like he had been for the past four hours. Conrad had tried to get his brother to sleep; at least lie down and rest but Wolfram wouldn't take his eyes of Yuri. Giesela had given Yuri a potion to help ease the pain and delay the poison's progress two hours ago and Yuri was finally sleeping peacefully. Murata had suddenly appeared while Gisela was giving Yuri the potion claiming to know how to save Yuri and then he had vanished with Gisela. Wolfram swallowed and sent another prayer to the Great One begging for Yuri's life to be spared. Conrad had stayed with them the whole time, only leaving once to talk quietly with Josak shortly after Yuri had been brought to his room. Apparently the witch that had tried to poison Yuri had been caught by Gunter of all people and was now being questioned. Wolfram had wanted to go down and set the bitch on fire for what she did and watch her burn. But his need to stay with Yuri and be there if he woke up or, Shinou forbid, he died was stronger than his need for revenge.

The door opened and Wolfram looked up to see a tried looking Gisela walk into the room. In her left hand was a vial of clear liquid and Wolfram sat up hope blossoming in his chest.

"Gisela?" Conrad asked and Gisela smiled and Murata walked in behind her and shut the door.

"We did it." Murata sighed tiredly and Conrad's face lit up with a smile.

"His Grace is correct; once Yuri drinks this he should be fine." Gisela walked over to the bed and Wolfram climbed on the bed to hold up Yuri's head so Gisela could pour the liquid down his throat without choking him. Gisela knelt on the bed and tilted Yuri's head back before opening his mouth and tipping the liquid into Yuri's stomach. Gisela released Yuri as Yuri left out a soft sigh. Wolfram hugged his husband's body to him praying the antidote would work and Yuri would be ok. Gisela smiled at him gently. "You should go to sleep Wolfram; all this worry is bad for the baby."

"What about Yuri?" Wolfram asked and Conrad stepped forward and touched his arm.

"I will stay with you the whole night, if Yuri wakes up I will wake you I promise." Wolfram glanced at his brother then nodded. He knew that it was a lot to ask that Conrad stay with them all night. Conrad had a family too. Conrad just smiled however and Gisela squeezed Wolfram's shoulder.

"Relax Wolfram; I will also be coming in to check on Yuri every now and again." Wolfram nodded again and let go of Yuri long enough to take off his boots and clothes, letting Conrad help him into his pink nightgown that Yuri still liked to tease him about. Murata left the room once Wolfram started undressing feeling content in the knowledge that Yuri wasn't dying anytime soon.

Wolfram crawled into bed and cuddled close to Yuri so he could feel him breathing and allowed his eyes to close. They didn't cuddle often in bed simply because Yuri would end up being kicked to bits when Wolfram tossed and turned. But tonight Wolfram lay still as he listened to his husband's breathing and hoped, prayed that by tomorrow everything would be ok.

*End Chapter*

Will Yuri recover? Will Alviss and Elvira be able to save Ryan? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. The battle begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

As the title suggests this is where things get going.

Chapter 13: The attack begins

It was almost 7 in the morning when Yuri woke up. Yuri groaned and tried to make sense of where he was and what had happened. All he remembered was blinding pain and cramps in his stomach then blackness. Yuri glanced to his side and saw Wolfram curled up next to him. His face was pale and tear stained tugging at Yuri's heart. He hated to see Wolfram upset and to know that he was the cause of his husband's sadness was the worst feeling. Yuri reached out and touched Wolfram's face making the blond fire wielder sigh and open his eyes.

"Wolfram," Yuri flinched as his voice came out as a rough croak. Wolfram jolted up as if he had been electrocuted.

"Yuri you're awake!" Wolfram smiled and hugged Yuri gently. "We were so worried about you." Wolfram turned and Yuri saw Conrad slumped in a chair beside the bed fast asleep and snoring gently. "Conrad wake up!" Wolfram shook his older brother's shoulder and Conrad jolted awake with a snort.

"What is it is Yuri ok?"

"I'm fine…my throat hurts though." Yuri croaked out and Conrad's face flooded with relief.

"Thank goodness for that, not you throat though. I will get Gisela at once." Conrad stood up flinching slightly as his muscles complained from being in one position for too long. Yuri sighed and laid his head back against the pillows. Wolfram pushed a lock of black hair from his forehead and smiled gently.

"I thought I was going to lose you too." Wolfram whispered. Yuri looked into Wolfram's green eyes that were brimming with new tears. Conrad slipped out of the room quietly as Yuri reached out to touch his husbands face.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Wolf."

"I love you Yuri."

"And I love you too Wolfram." Wolfram took Yuri's hand and kissed the knuckles giving Yuri a watery smile. "What happened anyway?"

"You were poisoned by a girl called Ashi who pretended to be a maid and served us our dinner remember her?" Yuri made a face and shook his head. Wolfram's lips twitched, "Typical. Anyway Gunter caught her trying to escape and knocked her out. She's in the dungeon right now but she's not saying anything."

"Do we know who sent her?"

"No. But we will find out." Wolfram said gripping the sheets tightly.

**:-:**

Down in the depths of the castle Ashi sat on a stone ledge running along the wall opposite the bars of her cell. Her black hair was lank and greasy hanging around her face. Half-healed cuts and bruises covered her arms and chest from the beatings the palace guards had inflicted on her. The guards didn't seem to be worried about hurting her beyond repair, the only thing they were concerned with was who she worked for and if she knew anything about the missing Prince. Ashi hadn't said a word to her captives. She just glared at them trying to unnerve them. It had worked at first making the guards uncomfortable but then some older, more experienced guards had come in and her glare had had no effect on them. Yet it wasn't what the guards said nor the wounds they had inflicted that had affected Ashi. It was the knowledge that Yami was dead. She had felt it the moment it happened even though she had been far away when it had happened. She didn't know who did it or how but she did know that she would find out and avenge him. Provided Kage didn't kill them first.

The door at the end of the corridor banged open and Ashi heard footsteps coming towards her cell. Ashi raised her head slowly as her head throbbed from lack of water. It was a mild discomfort that Ashi could deal with for now. A man stopped in front of Ashi's cell and looked through the bars at her. He was in his late 30s but still well-built and he had an aura of a commander about him as if he was used to getting his own way. He had short brown hair and narrow brown eyes. Overall, he was a boring plain looking man that lived for his job.

"How are we feeling today, Ashi?" Ashi glared but didn't say anything. "I bring you some good news; the Maoh is alive and kicking." Ashi hissed in anger her eyes burning with fury. _He lives! _Ashi trembled in anger gritting her teeth. "Guess your plan went wrong. I don't think your superior will be very pleased with you when he finds out will he?" Ashi glared at the man in front of her but didn't say anything. She still had the strength to get out of here if she wanted. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"You will be the ones who are sorry when my master arrives." Ashi hissed unable to remain quiet any longer.

"Oh so you can speak." The guard smiled a mean calculating smirk. "So how about you tell me more about this master of yours?"

"You will find out soon enough." Ashi smiled and leaned back against the cold stone wall behind her. The cell was freezing and the sound of dripping water echoed constantly through the dungeon. Ashi sighed knowing that soon she would be rescued from this place. Her master would punish her for getting caught but that was ok. She would cause for more pain to the people of this city than their guards had caused her. Maybe she could find out if they had families and torture the guards' wives and children in front of them. Ashi sneered, family and love gave even the strongest people weaknesses that could be exploited.

"So that's the game you are playing now; all quiet and secretive after dropping the bombshell." The guard leaned forward, "Well it isn't going to work so you might as well open up before my soldiers open you up." Ashi smirked at the guard but didn't move from her position. "Very well then," The guard straightened up and walked away. Ashi listened to his footsteps leaving, probably to get more men and an assortment of knives. They would all suffer when the gate opened in a few hours then she would be the one laughing at them all.

**:-:**

The morning light was shining on the lake throwing light back into the air. The water shimmered and gleamed as if a thousand diamonds covered its surface. Yet the people looking at the lake at 7 in the morning were not there for the view. Kage, Kirai and David were looking at the arch gleaming in the sunlight. It looked somehow sinister in the morning light as if some alien spacecraft had dropped it there and planned to use it to return.

"You are sure that something has happened to Ashi?" David asked as a light wind ruffled his hair.

"Yes Master, neither of us has heard from her which means that she cannot reach us. Maybe she is deep underground since that makes communication more difficult." Kage glanced at David who rubbed his scar thoughtfully.

"Very well, we shall move ahead as planned."

"Master what about the Maoh?" Kirai asked, "Won't he attack us when we step through the gate?"

"That's why you send the pawns through the gate first." David said simply before turning to Kage. "Get the troops ready." David turned on his heel and walked back to the camp which was already awake and moving about. The troops knew that something was going to happen and the fear and excitement filled the air. Kage smirked but Kirai felt uneasy.

"What do you think happened to Ashi?" Kirai asked Kage who shrugged her shoulders.

"She must have been stupid and the guards lucky. She might just be hiding for all we know. There is no reason to suspect that she has been taken captive." Kage pushed her black hair out of her face and Kirai glanced at the gate before looking back at her.

"What if the demons are more powerful than our Master had been letting on? He could be leading us all into a war that we can not win."

"You think too much Kirai." Kage snapped her eyes sharp. "Our master would not lead us on a suicide mission; after all he has been planning this for over 20 years." Kage turned and walked after David to get the troops ready for the attack. Kirai watched her for a moment before looking out over the lake. Everything seemed so peaceful. Kirai couldn't help but think that this war would last for more than one day. The soldiers believed that this would be easy. They believed that the war would be won without a fight. It was true that they had human magic users to block the demons Maryoku but somehow Kirai doubted that would be enough.

David marched through the camp the troops parting to make way for him. David marched up to a wagon sitting in the middle of the camp and pushed open the flap before going in. Inside Ryan was fast asleep on the blankets in the corner. The spirit did not need to sleep but Ryan's body did. David kicked the boy with a foot and his eyes shot open and for a brief second they were clear before the spirit took over and Ryan's green eyes clouded over again.

"It's almost time to go, get up." Ryan obediently stood up swaying slightly as he did so. "You will open the gate using the power of the white tiger and you will hold it open while the troops go through. Only when I tell you will you go through the gate, after that you will make your way to the castle and then you can cause whatever harm to the demons that you wish. Is that understood?" Ryan nodded and David smiled. He loved it when a plan came together just the way he planned it.

**:-:**

Sliver soared through the sky racing towards the lake as the sun climbed over the mountains. If Alviss narrowed his eyes he could see the light reflecting of the water just ahead of them. They were so close yet Sliver guessed they still had about 30 minutes of flying before they reached their target. Alviss glanced at Sliver wondering how she was coping with all this. She had flown all night and now she might have to fight a battle.

_Do not worry about me Alviss, _Alviss shivered as he felt Sliver's voice echo inside his head, _dragons can fly for days without rest and I had plenty to eat while you were healing from your injury. _

"Are you sure you are up to this? We don't even know what this 'gate' looks like. We may have to fight our way through it."

_It will be fine; I cannot believe that we could come this far only to be defeated at the last obstacle. _Alviss smiled at Sliver's positive tone.

"I fear that we have many more obstacles to come." Alviss muttered but Sliver seemed to hear him anyway.

_We will cross those bridges when we come to them. _Sliver said simply and Alviss smiled despite himself. Elvira glanced over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Sliver has become a fortune cookie on wings." Sliver snorted letting out a puff of smoke and Elvira laughed.

"She does have that sort of mentality doesn't she?" Elvira smiled and patted Sliver's neck. Sliver snorted again and dropped suddenly making Elvira and Alviss clutch at her in panic. Alviss groaned as his stomach ended up in his throat and his heart dropped to his feet.

"What was that for?" Alviss complained and Sliver made that weird noise that Alviss took as her laugh.

_That was for making fun of me. _Sliver sent the message to both Elvira and Alviss and they both shook their heads. _Just one thing though, _Sliver paused, _what is a fortune cookie?_

**:-:**

Kirai was walking around the camp checking on the progress of the soldiers when he felt a presence close by. Kirai closed his eyes and concentrated on the aura. It felt like, a large animal but…Kirai's eyes snapped open. There was a Mazoku presence there, weak but there all the same. Kirai turned and walked quickly towards David's tent were he was talking with his commanders about battle strategy. Running would create too much of a stir among the men and they would worry that something was wrong. Kirai pushed aside the tent flap of David's tent knowing that if he had been anyone else the guard would have stopped him. David looked up as Kirai entered the tent.

"What is it Kirai?"

"I have something important to tell you Master." Kirai bowed his head. David sighed and glanced at his commanders.

"Give me a minute." David walked over to Kirai. "What is it?"

"A demon is coming this way Master, and the aura of a large animal like one of out beasts but purer and larger." David blinked several times it was the closest Kirai had seen David looking surprised, David then frowned at Kirai.

"You are sure about this?"

"Yes Master," at that moment Kage walked into the tent. She saw Kirai with David and understood that the message had already been delivered.

"You felt it too Kage?"

"Yes Master, a demon and some large winged creature." Kage nodded and David waved a hand.

"Very well, we move in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, but Master the troops are not ready." Kirai flinched when David fixed him with a glare.

"Are you questioning my orders Kirai?"

"No Master I am not."

"Good, now go and make sure the troops are ready." Kage bowed and shot out of tent already shouting orders. Kirai paused, watching David stride back to his commanders before leaving the tent as well. Kirai hurried to the section of the army that was under his command thinking about the approaching demon. _Could it be one of the demon children? _Kirai thought to himself as he called out the new orders. The soldiers exchanged glances but dutifully hurried to get their equipment together. Kirai glanced over his shoulder to see David marching towards Ryan's wagon.

David cut a path towards the wagon holding the Prince of the Mazoku to see said demon climbing out of the wagon and looking up at the sky. David frowned and hurried on barking orders at any soldiers who had stopped to stare at Ryan in confusion.

"We have company." Ryan's voice was soft. David was shocked to hear Ryan speak as he had made sure the spirit was in complete control over the demon. David shook his head; _it must be the spirit talking. _

"There has been a change in plans." Ryan glanced at David with his empty unfocused eyes making David hold in a shiver. "We are opening the gate right now and you are to go through first and hold it open from the other side. Do you understand?" Ryan nodded then turned his head to look over the plains surrounding the lake a look of longing on his face.

"I wonder if they will see it?" Ryan said quietly and David frowned.

"See what?"

"Why, the gate opening of course." Ryan said simply glancing back at David. David reached out and took Ryan's arm and pulled him after him towards the gate standing on the water's edge.

**:-:**

Gisela stood back and smiled making Wolfram sigh with relief. Gisela had been called out of bed by Conrad after Yuri had woken and she had spent the past few minutes taking blood from the Maoh looking for any residue poison that might have been in his system.

"Its good news Your Majesty, your blood seems to be clear of any poison." Wolfram smiled and squeezed Yuri's hand. Wolfram had thrown on his usual blue uniform before Gisela had arrived; yet he wasn't wearing his jacket and his clothes were rumpled.

"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus then?" Yuri asked flinching as his throat hurt.

"I'm afraid the poison affected your system before I managed to administer the antidote." Gisela decided not to point out that she didn't know what a 'bus' was, guessing that it must be something from Yuri's home world. "You should be fine in a couple of days. Until then please just stay in bed Your Majesty."

"At least I can get out of doing the paperwork." Yuri smiled and Wolfram hit him lightly on the arm.

"Wimp," Wolfram smiled and Yuri smiled back. Conrad coughed catching the other's attention.

"I think it would be best if Yuri went back to sleep."

"Yes sleep is very good for a speedy recovery." Gisela's lips twitched as she held back a smile. Yuri sighed but nodded and closed his eyes. Gisela reached out and picked up a bottle filled with a blue liquid. "This will help to sooth your throat and help you sleep." Gisela gave the bottle to Wolfram who helped Yuri sit up and drink the medicine.

"Thank you Gisela." Wolfram smiled and Yuri nodded his thanks as well making a face at the taste of the medicine.

"You are welcome; call me if there is any change in Yuri's condition." Wolfram nodded looking serious. Gisela packed up her stuff in a large brown bag and Conrad walked with her to the door. Yuri reached out and laid his hand on Wolfram's stomach with a soft smile.

"At least it wasn't you who got poisoned, since then two lives would have been at risk." Wolfram sighed and placed his hand over Yuri's. "How long as it been now?"

"Five weeks," Wolfram said softly then grinned, "And you should have known that you wimp." Yuri chuckled and rubbed is husband's flat stomach.

"Yeah I guess I should have." Yuri glanced at Wolfram then his eyes travelled down to his stomach. "I guess it's still hard to believe that a baby is growing inside you." Wolfram smiled and leaned down to kiss Yuri gently.

"You mean our baby is growing inside me." Yuri smiled and kissed Wolfram back.

"You're right, this is our baby."

**:-:**

Ryan stood in front of the archway staring through it as if he could see the green fields of Shinmakoku beyond it. The light coloured stone shone in the morning light as the army of humans lined up behind Ryan watching events unfold with interest. David nudged his horse to walk forward and the beast snorted walking forward until it was alongside Ryan.

"Open it." David ordered. He felt that they had wasted too much time getting ready to move out and the demon was getting closer by the second. Ryan nodded, took a deep breath and opened his arms. For a moment nothing happened and the army began to murmur but David watched saying nothing.

A blue light began to gather around Ryan gaining in brilliance as it grew. David smirked reining back his horse as it snorted flatting its ears back at the light. The soldiers fell silent watching in awe as the light coloured stone began to glow in response. Suddenly there was a rush of wind making the horses' rear and the tents, which had been left pitched, flapped in the wind as if trying to take off into the sky. Blue light exploded outwards from the archway with a rushing noise like a storm in a tunnel. Then as sudden at the wind rushed out of the arch it stopped and the inside of the archway was replaced with a shimmering blue surface. The surface rippled like water but the appearance was too solid. The humans glanced at one and another in fear wondering how they would be able to walk through that. What would happen to them? All they had was David's word that it would transport them to Shinmakoku.

David smiled and looked at Ryan and motioned with his head that he was to walk through. Ryan nodded and stepped forward towards the great arch.

**:-:**

Sliver was only minutes from reaching the lake when a strong wind hit them sending them flying like leaves. Alviss and Elvira grabbed Sliver trying to stay on her back as the wind tore at them. Alviss lost his grip and slipped of Sliver's back.

"Alviss!" Elvira screamed reaching out to grab his hand but she missed. Sliver spun around and snatched Alviss out of the air with her foot. Alviss gasped in pain as his chest hit Sliver's hard scales his old wound hurting again. Sliver battled the winds to land on the edge of the forest. Just as Sliver was about to land the winds vanished and a blue light flared in the sky before fading away. Sliver landed being careful not to squash Alviss in her foot as she did so.

"What the hell was that?" Alviss gasped as he stood up. His legs were still a little shaky from his near-death fall to the ground.

"Are you ok Alviss?" Elvira asked and Alviss waved a hand.

"I'm fine, what I want to know was what caused that wind and did you see the light?"

_I did but I do not know what it means. _Sliver said glancing in the direction that the wind had come from. _We should check it out._

"Wait what if there is another freak wind?" Elvira asked glancing at Sliver then Alviss. "The last one almost killed Alviss."

"I will be fine, let's go." Alviss jumped up onto Sliver's back and Elvira sighed.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Elvira muttered as Sliver took off again rising higher in the sky than before hoping to escape any more high winds.

"Wait, what is that?" Alviss leaned forward narrowing his eyes against the wind and Elvira followed his finger to see what he had seen. It looked like an entire army was on the edge of the lake marching forward slowly. But that wasn't what Alviss was looking at. A massive arch made from a strange light coloured stone was on the lake's edge. The inside of the arch was filled with a strange blue light than rippled like water but looked solid. Ten men would march forward and disappear through the light then another ten would follow. They didn't come out the other side of the arch, they just vanished.

"Ok that is weird." Elvira blinked and glanced at Alviss. "Do you think this is some kind of human power?" Alviss shrugged and shook his head.

_Didn't the rider you killed mention an arch that would take the human army to Shinmakoku?_ Sliver asked and Elvira nodded.

"Yes," she said slowly, "but he also said that Ryan was the key right?" Sliver nodded. "Ok so that means Ryan must be down there somewhere!" Alviss looked down at the mass of troops and shook his head.

"How are we supposed to find him in all of that?"

"The real question is how are we supposed to get down there without being killed?" Elvira muttered.

**:-:**

In Shinmakoku a few guards walked around the cities wall looking out for approaching carriages. One in particular was leaning on the wall half-asleep. His name was Thomas and he had been up most of the night patrolling. The only thing Thomas was looking forward to was a good day's sleep. That's when the blue light exploded on the field just outside beyond the wall. Thomas almost fell over when the wind rushed around the wall for a moment then disappeared as suddenly as it had started. Thomas stared at the blue arch wondering if he had fallen asleep on guard duty again. Then a figure appeared through the strange blue light and stood to one side. Thomas leaned forward trying to make out who it was but the light was shinning on him making it difficult to see more than a silhouette. Then people began to march through, ten at a time, human soldiers dressed for war. Thomas gaped for a moment before coming to his senses and running to raise the alarm. Before he could get ten paces an arrow whistled through the air and buried itself in Thomas's back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

**:-:**

Sliver flew around the gate out of arrow range as her two riders argued back and forth how to get to gate without being cut to ribbons by the human's arrows. Sliver's eyesight was better than Alviss and Elvira's so she scanned the area looking for the Prince. She knew what he looked like from seeing him in Alviss and Elvira's memories but she couldn't spot him among the humans.

David glanced up at the dragon circling above them and glared at the two figures on its back. The demons had somehow gotten a dragon to fly them around the place, no wonder they had caught up to him so fast. David rode up to one of his commanders.

"We are moving too slow make the men move faster I am going through with my riders." David turned his horse away just as the commander called out.

"But Sir, what about the dragon?" David glanced over his shoulder.

"If it comes anywhere near you then have the men shoot it out of the sky." David said simply before kicking his horse into a trot. Kage and Kirai watched the dragon then jumped on their beasts and flew through the gate following their master. Seeing David trot through the gate and the riders go through helped the men to believe that the gate did in fact work and they weren't walking to their death so they walked faster. Little did they know that they were half right.

**:-:**

Alviss frowned spotting the riders and their Night Crawlers flying through the gate. There were two of them and Alviss wondered why they would go through the gate instead of attacking them.

_I don't see Ryan down there; I think he must have gone through the gate already. _Sliver pointed out and Alviss glanced at the gate.

"I think we should go through the gate as well. If what Yami said was correct then that gate leads them to Shinmakoku and we have to stop them." Elvira glanced at Alviss then nodded.

"I agree but how do we get though the gate?"

"Sliver, can you fit through the gate?"

_Yes._

"Ok then Sliver you fly down and blast fire at the humans then fly through the gate, I will use what water power I can use here to protect us from any arrows."

"It's not the best plan ever made but I guess it's all we've got." Elvira muttered as she took a deep breath and braced herself. _This is it, _Elvira thought to herself as Sliver lined up then dropped like a stone. The wind rushed through Elvira's ears blocking all other noise. She felt her heart jump in her chest as excitement tingled through her body. She lent forward to cut the wind resistance against her body as she felt Alviss make a half circle of water around them trying to block at least some of the arrows that flew at them.

Sliver roared and let loose a huge tongue of flame making the human troops scatter in panic. Alviss drew the water shield as tight around them as he could but he couldn't protect Sliver's wings and arrows whistled through the air and punctured the thin skin of Sliver's wings. Sliver roared again but ignored the pain and tucked her wings in at the last moment to avoid the edges of the gate. The blue light sucked them in and for a moment Alviss couldn't hear or see anything. Then they burst out into the light once more and Sliver shot upwards into the air.

Alviss looked around and was shocked to see that they had arrived in Shinmakoku just like Yami had said they would. The archway had become some sort of shortcut between the human world and the Mazoku world. Already a battle was raging inside the gates of Shinmakoku but it was clear that the humans had taken the Mazoku by surprise. Smoke rose from several building and the screams of the dying and terrified filled the air.

**:-:**

A soldier burst into the throne room of Blood Pledge Castle making everyone jump. Conrad, Josak, Gunter and Gwendal turned in surprise to face the panting soldier.

"Sirs Shinmakoku is under attack!"

"What!" Gwendal exclaimed making the soldier snap to attention.

"Humans have come through this, portal thing and are swarming over the city sir! We have taken heavy causalities already for there are many human magic users that are rendering our Maryoku inert." Gwendal muttered something unrepeatable under his breath and Conrad and Josak exchanged worried looks.

"Send as many of our own soldiers that do not control an element to deal with the human magic users and send the others to protect the people." Gunter ordered and the soldier bowed and hurried away. The four men exchanged worried glances.

"Just what hell is going on? How did they get so close without anyone seeing them?" Josak asked. The others shook their heads.

"I do not know but for now that it not the most important issue. I will inform His Majesty about what is happening," Conrad said.

"Right, I will take my soldiers and defend the castle." Gwendal turned and swept away and Gunter nodded.

"I will lead the men into the city since I do not control an element." Gunter spoke.

"I will go with you." Josak said at once and Gunter nodded the three men went their own ways getting ready to defend their home. Conrad almost ran to Yuri's room and opened to door without knocking. Yuri was half asleep and Wolfram as watching over him when Conrad entered the room and both of them looked up in surprise.

"Big brother?" Wolfram asked.

"Shinmakoku is under attack by humans." Conrad said breathlessly, there was a short silence.

"What!"

*End Chapter*

And cue the drum roll! LOL Please review


	14. A fight to save you

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

And the battle continues….

Chapter 14: A fight to save you

Yuri couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. How could Shinmakoku be under attack? They were at peace with all their neighbours and this was so sudden. Yuri stared at Conrad wondering if this was all some elaborate joke.

"How could the city be under attack?" Wolfram demanded, "We would have seen the enemy coming days ago."

"Usually yes but these are …different circumstances." Conrad glanced to the side then back at the royal couple.

"What do you mean by different?" Yuri asked wondering if he was still asleep and this was a weird dream.

"The humans appeared on the plains outside of Shinmakoku through a blue portal." Silence met this as Wolfram and Yuri stared at Conrad in complete confusion.

"A what?" Wolfram asked and Conrad sighed.

"I do not understand it myself but we must act quickly, innocent citizens are dying." Yuri nodded his expression fierce.

"Yes I will help –" Yuri gasped as tried to get out of bed and his stomach cramped again.

"Yuri! Gisela told you to stay in bed!"

"But Shinmakoku is under attack I can't just sit here!" Yuri argued trying to get out of bed again only to be stopped by Wolfram.

"As your husband I will lead the soldiers in your place."

"No!" Yuri and Conrad said at the same time making Wolfram jump slightly. Conrad was the first to recover.

"Wolf you cannot fight in your condition! Think of the baby."

"He's right Wolfram I can not allow you to fight and put yourself and our baby in danger." Yuri frowned when Wolfram shook his head.

"Yuri someone needs to organise things I promise not to leave the castle ok?"

"No not ok!" Yuri protested. Conrad jumped into the conversation before Wolfram could retort.

"Wolfram; Gwendal, Gunter and myself can easily organise the troops around the city. We need you to remain behind to protect Yuri. If the enemy gets into the castle Yuri won't be able to defend himself in his condition." Wolfram opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself. Yuri glanced between the two worriedly. Wolfram sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Ok I will stay here to protect the wimp." Yuri sighed in relief and decided to ignore his old nickname for the moment.

"What is the situation?" Yuri asked glancing at Conrad who rubbed his face.

"I don't know much myself Yuri. All I know is that about two thousand humans came through the gate thing and there are many magic users among them. We are losing men simply because their flow Maryoku is stopped therefore weakening them."

"Damn these humans!" Wolfram cursed his eyes burning bright. "Do we know who is responsible for this attack yet?"

"None of the soldiers carry an insignia." Yuri frowned at his Godfather's comment.

"Isn't that very strange?"

"Yes it is strange but until we capture a soldier we will not be able to find out who sent them or why."

**:-:**

Sliver dodged a set of arrows flying her way as Alviss leaned over her side to examine the gate. Now he was back in Shinmakoku his powers had been restored to full strength again and Alviss was determined to destroy the gate.

"Sliver blast a fireball at the gate even if it doesn't destroy the gate then it will at least stop the humans coming through!" Alviss yelled over the sound of the battle raging below him. Elvira glanced down at the gate before turning her gaze to the city of Shinmakoku. Smoke rose from the burning buildings and screams could be heard on the wind. It was terrible, like what Elvira imagined hell to look like.

Sliver took a deep breath and shot a fireball at the centre of the gate. The fireball exploded on impact sending earth flying into the air making small fire bombs which rained down on the humans around the gate. Black smoke blocked sight of the gate for a moment. People soon appeared out of the smoke with their clothes on fire rolling on the ground trying to put out the flames. Elvira felt her stomach roll.

_It didn't work, _Sliver pointed out and Alviss swore. He knew that they had to destroy the gate. At least no more people seemed to be coming through. Maybe the fireball scared them enough to stay away.

**:-:**

David snarled at the dragon with pure hatred. That dragon was ruining everything! All his plans so carefully planned out over all these years could all be halted because some damn demon children had followed their Prince. David glanced at Ryan. Ryan wasn't looking too good. His skin was pale and even from several paces away David could tell that he was struggling to keep the gate open. David kicked his horse and galloped to the edge of the gate. Fortunately the demon kids hadn't spotted their Prince right under their noses.

"Close the gate and get on!" David ordered and Ryan nodded weakly before letting the magic go. The blue light vanished in an instant. It was there one minute then it was gone. Ryan climbed up behind David on his horse breathing heavily from the effort of keeping the gate open for so long. David kicked his horse and it galloped away towards the battle.

**:-:**

Alviss blinked as the gate vanished right in front of him. He rubbed his eyes wondering if the lack of sleep from last night was playing tricks on him.

"What happened? Did we destroy it?" Elvira asked also confused. Alviss shook his head.

"I don't think so, wait who's that?" Alviss pointed to two figures on horseback galloping away. "Oh Shinou, its Ryan!" Elvira looked over Alviss's shoulder.

"It can't be him! What would Ryan be doing here?"

"It's him I know it!" Alviss exclaimed. Sliver flew after the horse and soon she was flying above it. Alviss leaned forward at stared at the smaller figure riding behind the taller man. "Yes it is Ryan I know it!"

"Then what the hell is he doing just sitting there?" Elvira asked only to yelp as Sliver shot upwards suddenly. "Sliver what…?" Elvira looked up and saw the answer. Another Night Crawler was attacking them. The rider was different to Yami but he had the same black hair. The beast snarled at Sliver who snarled back the two circling each other like hawks.

"What have you done to the Prince?" Alviss shouted his eyes burning holes into the rider opposite him. The rider seemed to pause as if considering the question. Then the Night Crawler attacked Sliver again aiming for her wings. Sliver spun around to avoid the attack and snapped at the beast as it went past her. Alviss hung on tight and searched desperately for the black horse that Ryan had been riding but it had vanished into the organised chaos of the battle within the city walls. That's when Alviss saw another Night Crawler flying straight for Blood Pledge Castle.

"Alviss can you form a water dragon and get this bastard off our tail?" Elvira asked a hand on one of her swords her eyes fixed on her target.

"Another rider is heading for the castle, we have to stop it!" Alviss shouted pointing at the beast ahead of them. "I can't see Ryan anymore either so Sliver I need you to drop me off on top of a roof somewhere." The beast rushed them again and Sliver waited until the last second before diving out of the way and flying towards the city.

"Alviss you must remember, Ryan isn't acting like himself. Maybe they have him under a spell. I don't want you to hurt him but, just make sure he doesn't hurt you." Alviss glanced at Elvira's serious face and nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to him or myself." Alviss promised.

_This is your stop Alviss! _Sliver called and Alviss lifted his leg over Sliver's neck and pushed himself off Sliver's back as she passed over the roof of a nearby building. Using his affinity to the element water, Alviss created a slide made of water to cushion the fall. The beast shot past him after Sliver but the dragon could fly faster than the beast could. Alviss watched as the other Night Crawler ahead of Sliver landed on the battlements of the castle. Shaking his head he reminded himself that that was Elvira's job and he had to find Ryan and find out what was wrong with him. There had to be something wrong, after all, there was no way anyone could get Ryan to willingly attack his own home.

**:-:**

Kage jumped off her beast and glanced over her shoulder. The dragon and the demon girl were flying towards her with Kirai hard on their tail. Kage flicked her hair back and walked to the door and kicked with her foot. The door flew off its hinges and landed with a load crash on the floor. Kage walked forward as if she owned the place and walked down the steps. A soldier rushed at her but Kage dodged his sword easily and shoved her sword into his stomach and out the other side. The soldier crumpled with a groan and Kage yanked her sword out with a sneer. Kage continued down the steps until she reached a corridor. She followed the corridor slicing the head off an unfortunate servant who happened to step in her path. There were few soldiers around here. Kage guessed they must be fighting David's army outside the castle walls.

Kage soon reached her target. A huge wooden double door studded with nails to make it harder to break down. Kage reached out and put her hand against the wood. She closed her eyes and concentrated drawing her magic from within herself. Rider's magic was limited so they didn't use it often but Kage didn't have time to pick the lock right now. The huge blots inside the door turned over just as Kage heard a shout from behind her. She whipped around to see three guards running at her. Kage smirked at them and twirled her sword around her hand.

One leapt at her and Kage ducked under his blow and sliced his stomach open spilling his guts over the stone floor. The other two attacked at the same time but Kage blocked one swing with her sword and twisted to avoid the other. She kicked one guard in the stomach making him double over before killing the second guard and quickly dispatching the first. Kage turned and pushed the huge doors open gritting her teeth as she pushed with all her considerable strength. The doors groaned open as if they knew what lay beyond them. Ten armed human soldiers were hiding in the shadows when the doors opened and Kage stepped out into the sunlight. They ran forward and Kage glanced at them before looking up hearing the roar of a dragon.

The sliver dragon was having trouble fighting off both her beast and Kirai at the same time. Kage smirked turning and walking back inside leaving the doors open. Her job was simple. Find the Maoh and kill him, if he wasn't already dead.

Kage strode down the hallways as if she belonged there with the ten men following her in silence. Kage came to a split in the hallway and glanced at one passageway then the other unsure which way to go. After a moment's thought Kage took the left hand turn and her soldiers followed her. These ten men were not ordinary soldiers from David's army. They had been specially trained to use magic and to fight with a sword. They could render a demon with strong Maryoku immobile then dispatch him. They had been under Kage's leadership for two years. There also used to be 15 of them but the other five had failed to perform to the standard that Kage demanded of them.

Kage didn't know the layout of the castle but when she saw two guards standing outside a room she guessed they must be guarding something important. Kage held up two fingers and motioned with her head. Two of her soldiers crept forward and whispered a spell. The guard suddenly froze in place as if someone had replaced them with statues of themselves. Kage smiled and walked up to guards enjoying the terror in their eyes. She made sure they could see her raised sword before she killed them. The guards couldn't fall even when the life left their eyes as they died. Kage nodded at the two soldiers and they released the spell causing the guards to collapse with a crash of metal on stone.

Kage stepped past them and threw the doors open. A blast of heat threw her back against the wall knocking the wind out of her chest with a whoosh. Her soldiers jumped back one already muttering a spell. Kage stood up her black eyes burning with anger. How dare this pathetic worm attack her? The soldier who had cast the spell jumped forward and shouted the last words of the incantation.

"Wolfram!" A panicked voice called followed by a thud. Kage smiled and walked into the room. The Maoh was dressed in a pair of loose blue trousers and a blue jacket cradling his husband in his arms, the blonds' back against his chest. Kage raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"The great Maoh of Shinmakoku and the human/demon alliance, do you usually great people in your nightwear?" Yuri looked up at the women standing inside his room in anger. Wolfram was unconscious but still breathing yet Yuri was fearful for their unborn baby's health.

"Who are you?" Yuri demanded and Kage stepped forward. Yuri couldn't stop the shiver that travelled down his back. The woman before him walked like a deadly predator that had scented her prey. Yuri watched as she stood in front of him smirking down at him.

"My name is Kage which is all you need to know."

"What did you do to Wolfram?" Yuri demanded again glaring at Kage wishing he didn't feel so weak so he could protect Wolfram from this 'Kage'. At the moment he could barley feel his connection to the elements.

"I see the poison didn't kill you after all." Kage ignored Yuri's question and shook her head. "Ashi will be punished for her failure."

"So it was you and the other humans who planned that! Did you also kidnap my son?" Yuri glared at Kage but she threw back her head and laughed.

"You will never see your son again, that I can promise you." Kage snarled raising her sword.

"Kage soldiers are coming!" One of Kage's soldiers hissed and Kage turned hearing footsteps rapidly approaching them.

"Damn it." Kage cursed and turned back to finish her job only to see Yuri shove his husband into a cupboard next to the wall and get in himself before slamming the door shut. Kage leapt forward and tried to force the point of her sword through the wooden door. She snarled in anger as the tough wood resisted her. The footsteps were getting closer so Kage ran out of the room with her soldiers and ran down the hallway promising to kill the Maoh later.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the woman, Kage, leave with her soldiers. He heard someone calling his name so he pushed open the cupboard door and smiled at a shocked Josak.

"Whoever thought of putting a sword proof cupboard in here deserves a medal." Yuri smiled and then collapsed. Josak jumped forward and caught Yuri in his arms.

"Your Majesty what happened? Where is Wolfram?"

"He's in the cupboard; one of Kage's soldiers hit him with some spell that knocked him out." Yuri groaned as Josak helped him to stand and another soldier reached into the cupboard and picked Wolfram up in his arms.

"Who is Kage?" Josak asked his blue eyes shinning with worry.

"I don't know myself." Yuri muttered.

"Well we had better get you to the main throne room. Conrad and Gwendal are there waiting for us. Gunter is outside someplace fighting off the humans." Josak went to pick Yuri up but Yuri stopped him.

"Josak before we go anywhere I need to change."

**:-:**

Kage stopped running once she was sure they weren't being followed. She huffed in annoyance and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She needed to kill the Maoh but she only had ten men and he would be surrounded by soldiers by now as well as his pretty husband. She needed an incentive to make them see things her way. Kage was just wondering if she should get the demon Prince when she heard voices. Young male voices, children. Kage smirked as the voices got closer waving a hand at her men instructing them to hide.

"Joey, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Seth as I've already told you I'm sure."

"But I think dad would want us to stay in our room." Kage peered around the wall as two young boys came into view. One had short brown hair and blue eyes and the other slightly smaller boy had orange hair and the same blue eyes.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" The boy with brown hair insisted as Kage stepped out of the shadows.

"But Joey…" The smaller boy trailed off and glanced around sensing that they were no longer alone.

"You should have stayed in your room." Kage smiled as her soldiers stepped out of the shadows and the boys turned white. The bigger one jumped in front of the smaller one and now Kage could see their faces better she guessed that they must be brothers.

"Stay away from us!"

"Or what pipsqueak?" Kage sneered and flicked a hand at the twins. "Get them."

**:-:**

Elvira was panting and covered in sweat after battling her way through several enemy human soldiers to get to the castle. It had been impossible to get into the castle the same way the other rider had due to the fact that the Night Crawler left on the battlements wouldn't leave Sliver alone. In the end Sliver had to land in front of the castle to let Elvira off then take off quickly to continue her fight against the Night Crawlers. Sliver had told Elvira that fighting would be easier now she didn't have a human to worry about and Elvira was inclined to believe her. Elvira ran along the corridor towards the main throne room, she had to let the Maoh know what was going on. She had seen several Mazoku soldiers fighting the invading humans so Elvira knew that the Maoh was aware to some extent what was going on but Elvira had details that he needed to hear.

Elvira went to turn a corner when she heard voices. Elvira ducked behind a large potted plant without even thinking about it. She had seen the main doors flung wide open and she had no doubt that the rider was responsible for that. They must also be responsible for the three dead bodies in the doorway as well. Elvira watched as a tall woman with black hair and eyes wearing rider leather walked past followed by ten young men dressed as soldiers. Being dragged along with them were two young children. Elvira bit her tongue to keep herself from gasping. Those were Conrad and Josak's twin sons! What where their names again? Joey and Seth wasn't it? Elvira frowned as the woman stopped and turned to the boys.

"Which way is it to the throne room?" The boys remained silent. Kage sighed, raised her hand and slapped Seth hard around the face. The boy cried out in pain and Joey gasped and glared at Kage.

"Leave him alone!" Kage ignored him and slapped Seth again. Elvira winched at the crack of the woman's hand against Seth's cheek. That really had to hurt. "Stop it!" Joey's voice cracked and Elvira had to hold herself back from charging in and putting a stop to it. Elvira knew she couldn't beat them 11 to one.

"Tell me which way it is to the throne room and I will leave him alone." Kage said raising her hand again. Seth was sniffing trying to hold back tears his blue eyes bright with defiance.

"Back down the corridor and turn left and then follow the corridor till the end." Joey said hanging his head.

"Joey!" Seth exclaimed and Kage hit him again to shut him up.

"Let's go and this had better be right or you little brother will suffer far worse." Kage threatened as she turned and walked back the way they had come. Elvira held her breath as they passed by but none of the soldiers seemed to notice her. Once the soldiers had gone past Elvira slipped out of her hiding place and followed them at a safe distance, she knew the way to the throne room anyway so she just had to make sure that they didn't spot her.

**:-:**

Yuri was dressed in his usual black outfit and somehow he was managing to stand on his own without any support from Josak who was hovering by his side. Wolfram was still out of it but Conrad had looked him over and said that he looked fine. Right now Wolfram was lying on the floor in front of the throne for lack of anywhere else to put him. Gwendal and Conrad along with 15 Mazoku soldiers were in the throne room as well. The vast majority of the soldiers were out fighting the humans.

"What is the current situation?" Yuri asked and Gwendal stepped forward looking grim.

"We are managing to gain ground now that we know their tactics and I have little doubt that we will win eventually."

"But?" Yuri prompted.

"But the citizens have suffered greatly and the casualties are very high. We were taken by surprise and the soldiers were unable to protect many of the people. Most people have been evacuated to safer areas of the city but the damage to their houses is also great. Many will be homeless after this." Yuri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose deep in thought. His people were dying and he still had no idea why or who was responsible.

"We still don't know which country is responsible for this attack Your Majesty," Conrad said, "but we have reason to believe that they are outside of our alliance."

"Yes it would be strange for one of them to attack us now when the countries are doing so well." Yuri muttered. Wolfram let out a groan and sat up putting a hand to his head. "Wolfram," Yuri sighed in relief and wobbled over to his husband and knelt next to him. "Are you ok Wolf?"

"Yeah, my head hurts but other than that I am fine." Wolfram looked around in surprise. "When did we get to the throne room?"

"Josak and his soldiers came looking for us and scared away Kage and her soldiers. They brought us here after that in case we were attacked again."

"Who is Kage?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes Your Majesty who is this person?" Gwendal asked and Yuri stood up only swaying slightly as he did so.

"I don't know who she is but she is partly responsible for the attempt to poison me, I think she is also responsible for Ryan's kidnapping." There was a pause and Josak nodded.

"Yeah there are these weird looking creatures flying around, it could be possible that they were responsible for the tracks we found the night the Prince disappeared."

"They certainly could get further away faster if they rode beasts that could fly." Conrad agreed. Yuri clenched his hand and glared over the heads of his friends at the wooden door at the end of the room.

"What did they do with Ryan? Is he still alive?" No one answered and Wolfram reached out and placed a hand over his belly. Suddenly the door flew open with a load bang making everyone jump and turn to look at the door their hands on their swords. Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face stood Kage. She was a beautiful woman Yuri noticed but her eyes were hard and cruel.

"Well hello everyone, looks I guessed right that you would scurry to your position of power." Kage laughed and Gwendal stepped forward.

"This attack will not go unpunished! You have killed many innocent lives and there will consequences of this!" Kage yawned and waved a hand at Gwendal making him tense.

"Yeah whatever but those punishments are only possible if you win the battle; which you won't." Kage smirked and motioned with her hand. Two of her soldiers came into view dragging two young children with them.

"Joey Seth!" Conrad shouted and Josak gasped and glared at Kage. The two boys lowered their eyes unable to look their fathers in the eye. Seth's face was red and swollen from Kage hitting him. Kage's other soldiers fanned out around her in a semi-circle.

"So I was right, these brats have some standing. I didn't realise that they had such important parents though, must be my lucky day." Kage laughed and reached out and grabbed Seth and put her sword to his throat under his chin. "Now hand over the Maoh or the kid gets his head cut off!"

"No!" Conrad stepped forward reaching out as if he could grab his son from harms way. Then he stopped and gritted his teeth as Kage laughed.

"So what will it be soldier? Will you chose your child or your king? Not much of a choice in my opinion. I know who I would choose." Kage smiled and Seth trembled in her hold. Conrad felt himself impossibly torn. He wanted to save his son more than anything but he couldn't give Yuri over to that woman. He couldn't choose between his love for his children and his loyalty and friendship for his king. "I'm getting impatient soldier." Kage warned and Yuri stepped forward.

"If I go with you will you let both kids go?"

"Yuri no, she'll kill you!" Wolfram exclaimed but Yuri ignored him.

"Of course I will, you have my word." Kage watched as Yuri lowered his head in defeat. Yuri stepped forward but Conrad reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"She's lying to you Yuri; if you go with her she will kill my children and you."

"Conrad…" Yuri looked at his friend and mentor sadly and glanced back at the scene in front of him. "I can not let your children die in my place; their lives have only just begun." Yuri removed Conrad's hand from his arm. Conrad reached out again and grabbed Yuri's shoulder.

"And your child has yet to be born! I couldn't live with myself if that child grew up without a father." Yuri looked at Conrad in shock. Kage rolled her eyes and cut Seth's neck just a little so a trickle of blood ran down his neck to his collar.

"I will kill the kid in ten seconds if you don't give me the Maoh!" Kage shouted and Seth whimpered. Joey tried to shout but the soldier clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ten…"

"No please wait!" Conrad reached out for his son.

"Nine…."

"Conrad let me go I have to do this." Yuri tried to escape from Conrad's hold but Conrad shook his head.

"Eight…"

"Conrad I…" Josak looked at his child and lowered his head. He found himself willing to have his king killed to save his son but he couldn't say it out loud.

"Seven…"

"Let those children go now! They have no part in this battle." Gwendal ordered but Kage just smirked at him.

"Six…"

"Oh no you don't!" A female voice shouted cutting Kage off. Kage turned just as Elvira threw a spear that she had found on a dead Mazoku soldier at her. Kage had to let go of Seth to dodge the attack and Seth leapt forward running to his parents. Josak acted fast running forward to scope Seth into his arms and backing away towards the others. Joey bit down hard on the soldier's hand making him curse and slap Joey around the face. Elvira spun on her right foot and kicked the soldier in the head. He crumpled at once and Elvira jumped in front of Joey protecting him with her body as Kage snarled at her in rage.

"You little bitch how dare you attack me?"

"You attacked us first remember?" Elvira smiled sliding her swords out of their sheaths and twirling them around her hands.

"Elvira is that you?" Yuri asked in amazement. She was the last person he would expect to suddenly appear and come to the rescue.

"Yes Your Majesty, sorry I'm late." Elvira smiled still standing in front of Joey. "Do you think you guys could help me out here? I don't think I can defeat all ten of them by myself." Gwendal blinked then smiled.

"Soldiers these people have attacked your country and killed your friends now let's show them our wrath!" Gwendal called to the Mazoku soldiers in the throne room who had been protecting the Maoh. The soldiers leapt forward with battle cries and Kage's soldiers drew their swords and faced them head-on. Kage snarled at Elvira and ran at her. Elvira grabbed Joey by the back of his jacket and ran forward.

"Conrad!" She shouted and Conrad looked up to see Elvira fling Joey at him with as much strength as she could muster. Conrad jumped forward and caught his son before he hit the ground. Josak was standing in front of Seth fighting off one of Kage's soldiers so Conrad put Joey down and joined the fight.

"YOU!" Kage roared and slashed at Elvira's back. Elvira threw herself down on the ground and rolled out of the way. Elvira spun around and jumped back to her feet crossing her blades to block Kage's attack. Kage's sword hit her swords with a ringing clash and Elvira's arms almost buckled but she held firm. "You ruined everything and now I am going to kill you!"

"You can try you old cow." Elvira snarled and shoved Kage back.

"I am not old!" Kage shrieked and charged at Elvira again. The two side-stepped and lunged at each other locked in a deadly dance to the death. Both knew that the other was out to kill and the only way to survive was to kill the other before they could kill them. Elvira felt all the anger that had been inside her for the past five week's surface in an explosion of passion and rage. This woman had kidnaped her best friend and almost caused the death of another. Now Ryan was acting strangely and Elvira had no doubt that Kage was responsible for that too. Kage was determined that this girl would not stop her from reaching her goal. She would kill the Maoh and one girl could not stop that.

Kage sliced at Elvira and Elvira crossed her blades again to block the attack feeling her arms shake from the impact. Kage was strong and Elvira knew that she couldn't keep blocking forever, she needed to end the fight quickly. Kage stepped back and the two circled each other like sharks.

"Why do you fight?" Kage asked and Elvira narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you?" She shot back and Kage smirked.

"Because I love to kill of course, it is what I was designed to do."

"Did Yami feel that way too?" Elvira asked and Kage froze her eyes burning holes into Elvira.

"What do you know about him?" Kage hissed like an angry snake. Elvira smiled.

"I know that he had some kindness in him, kindness I can't say that I see in you. He showed compassion before he died." Elvira dodged Kage's next attack which was too wide. Elvira smirked; _good I am making her lose her control. _

"Did you kill him?" Kage snarled and Elvira nodded. "Then you shall die too!" Kage jumped forward and Elvira jumped and flipped over Kage's head shoving her blade into Kage's left shoulder. Kage cried out in pain and twisted wrenching the sword out as Elvira landed on her feet her back to Kage. Elvira spun around to face Kage who was bleeding badly.

"Oh sorry did that hurt?" Elvira asked sweetly and Kage snarled and threw herself at Elvira again. Elvira side-stepped her and lashed out with her swords but Kage blocked the attack and launched a flurry of attacks at Elvira putting Elvira on the defensive. Elvira cried out as Kage's sword cut her right arm and blood flowed from the wound. Kage laughed and attacked again and Elvira barley missed being cut in half. Kage spun and kicked catching Elvira in the stomach and sending her flying back. Elvira's back hit the wall with a loud thud and Elvira slid down the wall gasping for breath. Kage laughed and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Looks like you're down for the count." Elvira gritted her teeth and slowly rose to her feet. Kage shook her head and raised her sword to point it at Elvira's heart. "You should have stayed down." Elvira panted harshly holding her bruised stomach. She was not about to let that woman kill her, not when she was so close to rescuing Ryan. She had searched for him for so long she couldn't give up now. Then she heard Kashikoi's words in her head.

"_Remember this; the swords were created to protect not to kill." _Elvira blinked in surprise when the meaning in Kashikoi's words suddenly made sense to her. If she used the swords to protect Ryan and all those she loved then their power would be stronger than if she struck out in anger and revenge. Elvira closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the battle to slip away. She remembered how lonely she had been as a child, an orphaned human living in the Mazoku kingdom with no friends and no family. She remembered how amazing it had been to be befriended by the Prince Ryan and his friend Alviss. She remembered how much they meant to her, how this town and castle had become her home and how much she would give to protect that. 

Elvira opened her eyes. Kage was running at her, her sword out in front of her ready to push through Elvira's body. Elvira raised her swords and concentrated on the feeling of wanting to protect. The blue gems in her swords began to glow and Kage paused unsure of what was happening. The blue light spread until Elvira's skin was glowing as well and Elvira jumped up into the air. Energy in the form of wings spread out from her shoulders and she raised her swords and 'threw' the energy at Kage. The light struck Kage in the chest and threw her across the room. Kage hit the wall and collapsed on the ground. Elvira landed on her feet and stared in surprise at her swords. The light was gone but Elvira could still feel it humming through her veins. Elvira glanced around and noticed that while she and Kage had been fighting Gwendal, Josak and Conrad had subdued or killed the rest of Kage's soldiers with the help of their own soldiers. Out of the 15 soldiers that had been in the room when Kage came in, only eight were left standing.

"Wow that was some display of power Elvira." Josak whistled and Elvira blushed.

"I think it was the swords' power more than mine."

"Where did you get those swords in the first place?" Josak asked looking at the sleek blades. Elvira sighed and examined the glinting blades.

"From a dear friend and ally within the human kingdom." Elvira said sadly. She had a strong feeling that she would never see the old man again.

"Elvira!" Elvira looked up as Seth ran up to her and smiled up at her. "Thank you for saving me and my brother from that horrible woman." Elvira smiled and ruffled Seth's hair.

"You are most welcome." Elvira smiled and winked at Seth making him blush. Joey came up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Seth?" Joey asked eyeing the cut on his younger brother's throat and his swollen face.

"Yeah Joey I'm fine." Seth smiled but Joey looked away his eyes sad. "What's wrong?"

"This is my fault if I hadn't made you leave our bedroom and taken you with me then none of this would have happened!" Joey baled his hands into fists and Seth sighed.

"Joey its ok –"

"No it's not ok! I could have gotten you killed! What kind of older brother am I?" Joey almost shouted looking like he was about to burst into tears. Elvira walked up and put a hand on Joey's shoulder and leaned down so she could look into his eyes.

"You may have made a mistake Joey but both you and your brother are fine so be glad for that ok?" Joey blinked then sighed and the tension left his shoulders. "That's better."

"Thanks," Joey muttered still looking at the floor, "For saving my brother."

"You're welcome." Elvira smiled and winked and Joey went bright red. Josak raised an eyebrow and snickered. Conrad glanced at his husband in silent question.

"It looks like Elvira might have two admires." Josak chuckled and Conrad smiled while Elvira blushed. Yuri smiled relieved that everyone was safe again. Wolfram reached out and took his hand and Yuri turned his head to smile at him when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Elvira if you're here then is Alviss here too?"

"Ah Alviss I forgot about him! He's looking for Ryan."

"Ryan!" Yuri exclaimed and Wolfram tensed as everyone looked at Elvira surprise. "Ryan is here?"

**:-:**

While Elvira and Sliver had been fighting off Kirai and Kage's Night Crawler Alviss had been running around the streets of Shinmakoku looking for Ryan. Alviss ducked under an attack by yet another human and shoved a borrowed sword into the man's stomach. After he had jumped off Sliver's back Alviss had quickly taken a sword from the body of a dead Mazoku soldier thinking that it wasn't likely that he would need it anymore. Alviss ran down the street dodging running citizens and rider less horses panicked by the noise and flames. Alviss paused and stood panting by a small square wondering what to do. Trying to find one person in all this confusion was turning out to be nothing short of impossible. Alviss glanced up at the sky hearing the roar of a dragon and briefly wondered how Elvira was doing. Alviss sighed and looked to his left wondering which way to go. That's when he saw him. Ryan was walking through the crowd towards the square as if he was sleep-walking. He took no notice of the panic and mayhem around him but just kept walking forwards. None of the human soldiers attacked him and the Mazoku soldiers recognised their Prince at once and stared in confusion as he strolled past them.

"Ryan!" Alviss shouted and ran forward into the square standing in front of Ryan. Ryan stopped and looked at him and Alviss flinched back when he saw Ryan's eyes. They were clouded and blank as if he was blind. "Ryan it's me Alviss!" Alviss stepped forward and Ryan cocked his side to one side.

"Who are you?" Alviss felt his heart stop in his chest and the world seemed to stop moving around him. Ryan didn't know him? How was that possible? They had been best friends for almost 9 years.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alviss shouted making Ryan take a step back. "I've flown on a dragon half-way across the world and have taken an arrow to the chest for you and all you have to say to me is 'who are you'?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes you bloody well do!" Alviss frowned and stepped forward looking closer at his friend and secret crush. "We've been friends for almost nine years remember? We used to sit in the royal gardens and tell each other everything. I can't believe that you've forgotten that!" Ryan frowned and stepped forward staring at Alviss as if he was trying to remember where he had seen him before.

"Al-viss?"

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded and Alviss looked past Ryan to see a human man with a scar down his face sitting on a black stallion. "That is a demon, kill him!" Alviss looked back at Ryan.

"Yes master." Ryan answered and drew his sword.

"Ryan what are you doing? Why are you taking orders from a human? He's attacking your home!" Ryan ignored Alviss's plea and ran forward swinging at Alviss's head. Alviss ducked and jumped out of the way. Ryan ran at him again and Alviss raised his sword to block the attack. For a moment Ryan's face was close to Alviss's. "Ryan, stop this I don't want to hurt you." Alviss pleaded but Ryan pushed him away and jabbed his sword forward. Alviss jumped out of the way but he didn't attempt to fight back.

"You should fight if you want to live." Ryan said and Alviss shook his head and looked Ryan in the eye.

"I will not attack the one person I love." Ryan's eyes widened momentarily then he frowned.

"Then you will die." Ryan cut at Alviss's stomach making Alviss jump back and deflect the blow with his own sword. Ryan continued to slash at Alviss but Alviss simply blocked each attack without fighting back. He couldn't hurt Ryan; he just couldn't even if it was to save his own life. "Why won't you fight back?" Ryan shouted and Alviss shook his head.

"I told you, I will not harm the one I love." Ryan snarled and jumped forward cutting the air with his sword. Alviss blocked the attack but he didn't see Ryan kicking out. Alviss gasped and staggered backwards as the kick caught his left leg were a human soldier had cut him earlier. Ryan stabbed forwards and his sword sliced into Alviss's right side just above his hip. Alviss screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Ryan pulled his sword out and raised it to finish it but he hesitated. Alviss glanced up and saw that Ryan's face was white his eyes wide and his body was shaking from the effort of not completing the blow. "Ryan…"

"I – I can't…" Ryan's voice choked and he stepped back lowering his sword. Alviss looked up at his friend from his knees holding his hands to his wound.

"Ryan I know you are in there are you can hear me, please snap out of it! Stop attacking your own home!" Ryan's mouth opened but no sound came out. Ryan shook his head his body still shaking and his breathing unsteady.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the demon!" The man called but Ryan shook his head.

"No, not Alviss no…" Tears gathered in Ryan's eyes and Alviss reached out a hand towards him.

"Ryan, come back to me please!"

"Enough!" The man rode up and pointed a finger behind his saddle. "Get on." Ryan turned and pulled himself onto the horse and wrapped an arm around the man's waist.

"Ryan stay with me, don't leave!" Alviss called but Ryan turned his face away and the man kicked his horse and the animal snorted and cantered away. Alviss tried to get up but his wound tore causing him to fall back down. "Damn it!" Alviss punched the ground in anger. He had run after Ryan only for Ryan to come back home without his help. Yet Ryan was on the human side now and Alviss couldn't help but believe that to be his fault. If he had protected Ryan, if he had rescued him sooner, then none of this would have happened. Tears fell from Alviss's eyes as he hissed in pain from his wound.

_I can't stay here, I have to get up! Ryan was still in there I know it! _Alviss groaned as he rose into a sitting position. Blood was spreading rapidly and Alviss knew that he had to stop the flow or he would pass out. He shrugged his jacket off then used his sword to tear his shirt into stripes which he used to bind his wound. Alviss pulled his jacket back on and stood up ignoring the pain.

A horse stumbled into the square its head up high and its eyes rolling in fear. Its saddle was empty. Voices reached Alviss and he looked around to see four human soldiers coming towards him. Alviss limped over to the horse which snorted at him in fear.

"Whoa there boy, its ok." Alviss held out a hand and approached the horse slowly. He needed the horse to get him to the castle since walking would require too much energy. The humans were getting closer and it as only a matter of time before they saw him. Alviss reached out and took the horses bridle. The animal tensed but didn't bolt and for that Alviss was grateful. "I need you to get me to the castle ok?" Alviss patted its neck and the horse calmed down and gently nudged Alviss with its nose. Alviss pulled himself into the saddle groaning in pain as he did so.

"Hey stop right there!" Alviss glanced over his shoulder to see the four human soldiers running at him. Alviss gathered up the reins and kicked the horse.

"Ya!" The horse reared up and took off up the street and Alviss hung on for dear life as the horse thundered up the street making people, Mazoku and human alike leap out of its path. Alviss managed to stop the horse's headlong bolt and bring it under control pointing it towards the castle. Another horse appeared, this one with a human soldier still riding it, and Alviss swore colourfully as its rider saw him and drew his sword. Alviss drew his own sword but he didn't slow his horse down.

"Stop!" the human shouted but Alviss ignored him and as he flashed past Alviss leaned form the saddle and cut the other horse's reins making the animal rear and throw its rider. Alviss hissed in pain as the action caused his wound to bleed afresh. The blood was already soaking through his makeshift bandage and Alviss knew that he didn't have much longer before he passed out.

Alviss reined in his stolen horse and glanced up the road that led to the castle. Mazoku and human soldiers were fighting each other along the road but that wasn't what Alviss had seen. He could see a black horse rearing and kicking at soldiers as it fought to get to the castle. Ryan was up there.

Alviss pointed his horse at the road and kicked it again. The animal took off and galloped up the road. By this time Elvira was fighting Kage in the throne room although Alviss didn't know that. Sliver was still fighting with Kirai although she had killed Kage's Night Crawler and Kirai's was getting weaker. Sliver looked down and saw Alviss galloping up the road towards the castle and she saw the block of soldiers wanting to stop him from reaching his target. Sliver glanced up the road and saw a black horse pushing its way through the masses and reaching the top of the road. With the horse were two figures, one was the Prince the other was a human soldier. Sliver narrowed her eyes and flew closer. She thought that she recognised that man. Sliver dismissed it for now as she turned and flew back towards Alviss. She could tell that he was injured and she doubted that he would make it through the enemy soldiers in time.

David trotted his horse through the open gates into Blood Pledge Castle's courtyard with a smile and Ryan followed behind on foot. Now he could put his plan into place. Kirai landed his battered beast a short distance away and jumped off its back.

"Leave your beast and see if you can find Ashi or Kage." David instructed and Kirai hesitated before nodding and running inside the castle and disappearing from view. David turned to look at Ryan. The demon hadn't killed the other boy demon and David was worried that his control over the boy might be slipping. He just needed the boy to kill to Maoh and then he would have no more use for him. David jumped off his horse and walked over to Ryan. Ryan's sword was covered with blood from his fellow Mazoku and David decided that the other boy was just different and not someone to worry about. He had been stabbed in the gut after all; he couldn't be much of a threat now. David was about to give Ryan instructions to find the Maoh when the sky darkened as a huge shape passed over the sun. David looked up to see the sliver dragon fly over his head carrying something in its claws.

Sliver landed in front of the castle making sure not to jostle Alviss too much. He had been badly hurt but he still insisted that Sliver take him to the castle courtyard so he could stop Ryan. According to Alviss, Ryan was under some sort of spell and Alviss was certain that he could break it. Sliver opened her claws and Alviss climbed out and stood upright. Ryan's eyes widened a fraction and David snarled.

"You just won't die!" David shouted at Alviss. Sliver roared and David stumbled back and looked at her. That's when Sliver recognised him. He was the human who had attacked and killed her kin and stolen the eggs, the human whose face she cut.

_You! You are the human I've been searching for! You will pay for your crimes against my kind! _Sliver snarled but Alviss put a hand on her neck.

"We need him alive Sliver, he can tell us who he works for then you can kill him." Sliver glanced at Alviss then back at David and roared loudly. Alviss limped forward and looked Ryan in the eyes again searching for his lost friend. "I know you are in there Ryan."

"Alviss…" Ryan whispered taking a step forward.

"Kill that demon! Kill them both!" David yelled running for his horse.

_You will not escape this time! _Sliver took off and snatched David up in her claws and pinned him to the ground. The horse reared in panic and took off back the way it had come. _You are not going anywhere. _Sliver snarled and David glared at the dragon trying to hide his fear.

"Kill the demon!" He yelled and Ryan tightened his grip on his sword. "You obey me now, do as I say!"

_Silence! _Sliver roared and David went quiet knowing that the dragon could roast him alive or crush him under her claws. Ryan glanced at his 'master' then back at Alviss. Alviss was beginning to have difficulty seeing straight, he felt giddy and his limbs felt very heavy. He knew that he was losing too much blood so he needed to act fast.

"Ryan you know who I am don't you? Listen to my voice and come back to me! I know you can hear me, fight it Ryan fight it!" Alviss didn't know what Ryan had to fight but he knew that his friend was being controlled and he knew that Ryan could break that control. "Ryan." Ryan shook his head as if confused and suddenly soldiers poured out of the castle and Alviss turned in surprise to see eight Mazoku soldiers followed by Josak, Gwendal, Conrad and Elvira leave the castle and stop when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Alviss!" Elvira called out noticing that something was wrong at once with her friend. He was too pale and his side was stained with blood. He was leaning to the left as well as if his right side hurt him. Ryan was standing there too but there was something wrong with him. His eyes were clouded and filled with pain. He looked like a puppet with some of its strings broken; limp and unsure of himself. Then Yuri and Wolfram left the castle and David saw them.

"Ryan!" Wolfram and Yuri shouted at the same time and Ryan glanced up and met their gaze. Then something changed within him and his eyes became hard and cold. David smirked; this was what the underworld spirit had been summoned for and it would not fail.

"Kill the Maoh!" David shouted and Ryan ran forward his sword held by his side ready to attack. The soldiers were so surprised that Ryan would attack his own family they let Ryan run past them, but Conrad leapt in front of Yuri and blocked Ryan's attack with a ringing clash of steel. Ryan jumped back then attacked again and Conrad forced him back once more.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Wolfram cried out as Ryan cut at Conrad's head almost decapitating him.

"It's no good that demon is under my control and he will do what I command!" David laughed and Sliver snarled at him.

"Then make him stop!" Elvira called out as Ryan came dangerously close to cutting off Conrad's arm. Yet Conrad was a well trained soldier with many more years of experience than Ryan. Alviss had noticed that Conrad was holding back like he did before, he didn't want to hurt Ryan just stop him from killing his own father.

"Ha no chance, you can kill me if you want to but I will not make him stop." David laughed and Alviss glanced at him then back at Ryan. His vision was blurring and he swayed where he stood. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get Ryan to stop. Then an idea came to him. It was stupid and Alviss doubted it would even work but it was worth a try. It worked in all the stories and what did he have to lose now anyway?

"Ryan, stop it!" Yuri begged but his son took no notice as he slashed at Conrad again only to be blocked. Alviss walked up behind Ryan watching for a break in the fighting to make his move. Conrad saw him and shook his head but Alviss ignored him. "Ryan!" Yuri shouted again and Conrad pushed Ryan back making him stumble. Alviss saw his chance and with the last reserves of his strength he jumped forward and caught Ryan in his arms.

Ryan struggled but Alviss pulled him around so they were nose-to-nose and Ryan glared at him and tried to cut at Alviss's side. Alviss grabbed Ryan's sword arm in one hand and wrapped the other around Ryan's waist. Alviss swallowed and prayed to Shinou that this would work and he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. He leaned forward and kissed Ryan on the lips. Ryan froze as did everyone else in the courtyard. For Alviss time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world faded away until it were just him and Ryan. Alviss put all his feelings into the kiss, all his love that had been locked away deep in his heart for the young Prince. He had dreamed of kissing Ryan for years, he just didn't ever imagine it would be in these circumstances.

Alviss kept his eyes open and he saw Ryan's eyes widen and for a second he saw Ryan, the true Ryan flash through those eyes. For a second Ryan's eyes were clear and Alviss knew that now Ryan had the strength to fight off whatever it was that controlled him.

Then the spirit was back in control and it shoved Alviss back and stumbled away from him. Alviss collapsed on the ground no longer able to hold himself up. He heard Elvira shout his name but his attention was on Ryan. Ryan stumbled back and clutched his head shaking it from side to side. Alviss felt someone pull him up and he glanced at Conrad who nodded at him before looking back at Ryan.

Ryan fell to his knees and screamed still clutching his head. Alviss sat up and yelped at his cut throbbed making him double over. Conrad clutched him then Ryan screamed again and Alviss looked up in time to see what looked like black smoke pour out of Ryan's body and shoot upwards into the air and vanish from sight. Ryan remained on his knees not moving his head bowed.

"Ryan?" Alviss called and Ryan raised his head and Alviss gasped along with the others. Ryan's eyes were clear again but now they were blue. As Alviss watched a shape began to form behind Ryan growing in size until it was almost as tall as the castle. It then condensed into the shape of a giant white tiger with black stripes and red eyes. The tiger roared and the very earth shook. Alviss watched in open mouthed amazement as the tiger spoke.

"Foolish humans who tried to control my power through my vessel, you shall be flung from this land and never return!" The tiger spoke in a male voice that made the air vibrate. The tiger roared and a light shot form its mouth and flew down the hillside and into the town. The blue gate opened once more and Alviss watched as each and every human who was still alive was picked up and thrown back through the gate. David was the only human not taken. The tiger closed its mouth and the gate closed once more. "You shall remain here and be judged for your crimes." The tiger boomed at David who looked like he had passed out. The tiger turned its huge head and looked at Alviss and seemed to smile at him before it faded away and the blue light faded from Ryan's eyes and they went back to their normal green.

"What the hell just happened?" Conrad asked and Alviss shook his head. He had no idea. Ryan seemed to wake up and he looked around until his eyes fell on Alviss.

"Alviss!" Ryan struggled to his feet and ran to Alviss and knelt in front of him his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry I tried to stop myself but I couldn't! I'm sorry!" Alviss smiled and reached out and drew Ryan into a weak hug.

"It's ok Ryan but if you don't mind I'm going to pass out now." Ryan looked up just as Alviss closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

*End Chapter*

So Ryan is himself again but what will happen to Alviss? Review!


	15. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

And this is the second to last chapter…its taken me long enough right?

Chapter 15: The aftermath

"Alviss are you ok Alviss?" Ryan shook his friend in panic hating the pale look to his skin and the shadows under his eyes.

"Ryan calm down he just fainted." Conrad soothed and Ryan looked up at him and nodded then looked around at if suddenly realising where he was.

"Oh Shinou what have I done?" Ryan whispered looking at the smoke curling into the air from the damaged buildings. His face had gone horribly pale as all the memories came rushing back. Without the spirit controlling him Ryan could remember everything he did, no matter how much he might want to forget. "I attacked my own people." Ryan said glancing at Conrad who looked away not knowing what to say.

"Ryan is that you?" Ryan glanced up to see his father hovering nearby his black eyes full of concern.

"F-father?" Ryan choked out before Yuri rushed forwards and wrapped his son up in his arms. Ryan buried his face into his father's shoulder breathing the warm scent of home. This was the feeling he had remembered back when he was in the human kingdom, being held safe and warm inside the arms of his parent. Ryan bit his lip and held back a sob, now was no time for crying. Ryan wriggled out of his father's hold and glanced at Alviss.

"Father please Alviss is hurt can you help him?" Ryan pleaded and Yuri glanced at Conrad.

"His wounds are bad and he has lost a lot of blood," Conrad said, "We should get Gisela at once if he is to survive."

"Very well take him to the hospital and send for Gisela and her medical team." Conrad nodded and picked Alviss up in his arms and carried him inside. Elvira walked forwards and smiled at Ryan.

"Are you ok?"

"No I attacked my own home, my people." Ryan bowed his head in shame. "I am a traitor."

"No!" Wolfram strode forward and pulled his son to his feet. "You are not responsible for what that man did to you! You are not responsible for this!" Wolfram looked deep into his son's green eyes. "You should have killed Yuri but you didn't, you fought and you won remember that." Ryan nodded biting his lip and Wolfram pulled his son into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Ryan whispered back hugging his dad before stepping away. "I have better control over my powers now and I would like to help treat the wounded."

"But Ryan –"

"No buts father," Ryan cut off Yuri mid-sentence, "It is the least I can do." Ryan turned and blinked in surprise when he saw Sliver. "What's a dragon doing here?"

**:-:**

The rest of the day was spent clearing up the mess the human soldiers had created. Many homes were destroyed in the attack and over 20 men lost their lives. Many more would have died if it wasn't for Ryan. He went around to each and every person making no distinction between demon and what few humans remained. He would place his hand on the worst injuries and his palm would glow blue and some strange magic within him would heal the wounds. By the nightfall every Mazoku soldier injured in the fight was healed of any life threatening injuries and the rest were being tended to in the hospital. Ryan was on the brink of collapse but he pushed himself relentlessly. Yuri had gone with his son into the town to survey the damage and was worried about his son. He knew that Ryan blamed himself for the attack when it clearly wasn't his fault. Whatever that black smoke was had been controlling him, dictating his actions. Yuri had complete faith that his son would never do something like this of his own free will. The dragon, Sliver, had flown around but had been unable to find the missing Night Crawler that she hadn't yet killed. Yuri gave her permission to sleep in the royal gardens and arranged to have some food brought to her as thanks for her help. Elvira had gone after Conrad to help Gisela in the hospital.

Yuri watched at Ryan healed another wound and jumped forward to catch him as he collapsed. "Ryan you need to stop now everyone is healed." Yuri said firmly nodding at the soldiers who came with them. They stepped forward and helped Ryan to his feet. Ryan was panting his black hair soaked with sweat.

"No there are still some injured." Ryan protested weakly.

"They will recover with medicine and time, you have done enough." Yuri turned to the soldiers. "Round up anyone with wounds and bring them to Gisela for treatment." The soldiers saluted and hurried away. Ryan made no protest as he was half carried back to the castle by one of the soldiers while his father walked beside them.

"I guess you will want to know what happened to me huh?" Ryan smiled but there was no humour in his voice.

"We can talk tomorrow."

"No I want to talk now." Ryan protested and Yuri sighed and nodded. As they entered the castle he sent the soldier to find Conrad, Josak, Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram. In the meantime he took Ryan to his personal briefing room and sent a maid to get some food. Ryan sat in silence staring at the wooden table until a maid brought in some food and placed it in front of the Prince and hurried away. News that the Prince had tried to attack his father had already spread around the castle and she was afraid of him.

"Ryan you have to eat something otherwise you'll collapse and be of no use to anyone." Yuri pushed the bowl of soup towards Ryan who sighed and reluctantly picked up a spoon and began eating. Within minutes the others arrived and sat around the table. Conrad looked worried, Josak kept glancing at Ryan as if he expected him to attack at any moment, Gwendal was scowling more than usual, Gunter kept fidgeting as if he wished he was somewhere else and Wolfram looked strained and worried.

"It started when I was kidnapped." Ryan started suddenly and all eyes focused on him. "I was knocked out and taken to a human kingdom many days ride from here. It is ruled by a Lord called Eric who as far as I can tell hates the Mazoku for some reason. When I woke up I did not remember anything about myself or my past. I was told by the Lord's only son, Henry, that I was a human soldier injured in a battle against the Mazoku."

"Did you believe him?" Gwendal cut in and Ryan shook his head.

"I did not know what to believe. I had no memory of my past at all but I remember I had a feeling that I was needed somewhere, that I wasn't supposed to be where I was." Ryan left out that Henry had told him that he was his fiancé. Ryan still didn't know why he had said that.

"So what happened next?" Conrad asked gently.

"I remained inside the castle in the human kingdom believing the lies I was told by Henry and David."

"Who is David anyway?" Josak cut in and Ryan shrugged.

"I do not know much about him except that he is the Lord's advisor. He didn't have much contact with me. I do not know how long I was asleep after being kidnapped but I wasn't awake for long before I felt the presence of a Mazoku inside the castle. I still do not know who that was but they were found and I assume captured by the humans." Ryan took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was the same day that I sensed the Mazoku in the castle when I was knocked out again and when I woke up I was…trapped. My body was moving but I was not the one in control. I was being controlled by a spirit that David had summoned and could bend to his will. It liked to gloat about what it was going to make me do and how powerless I was. I could not speak or move my body so I basically became a prisoner in my own mind. I was aware of what happened around me but unable to react to it. I remember seeing David's servants, the four riders, and watching them feed their beasts."

"Riders?" Yuri asked.

"Yes they all had black hair and pale skin and rode beats shaped rather like dragons but smaller and uglier. There were two females and two males I believe their names were; Yami and Kirai for the males and Ashi and Kage for the females although I am not sure which rider carries which name."

"Where they also being controlled by David?" Conrad asked.

"I don't think so, Kirai seemed uncertain about following David's orders but the other three seemed to be happy to do his bidding." Ryan didn't mention the kiss he shared with Kirai that was a secret he would take to his grave. "Shortly after David put the spirit inside me I was put into a wagon and hidden from view. I knew that we were marching to a lake but the spirit wouldn't tell me anything more. It was only later when I realised that we were marching here."

"How did they get here exactly?" Gunter asked and Ryan sighed and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the table.

"That was the reason they kidnapped me in the first place. The spirit controlling me told me that I had a special power that this world had not seen in many centuries. The last known person to have it was a human called Ryan." There was a collective intake of breath at that statement but Ryan continued as if nothing happened. "From what little the spirit told me I know that a human called Ryan lived many years ago before even Shinou was born and he and his twin brother had a power called the white tiger.

"Ryan's brother was jealous of Ryan's greater ability with the power so he tried to have Ryan killed. Ryan escaped and ran to the Mazoku world and asked them to help him fight off his brother. The Mazoku seeing the twin brother as a threat agreed to help Ryan. As far as I know Ryan and the Mazoku won the fight but Ryan disappeared after the battle and was never seen again. The Mazoku assumed that he had been killed while defending the Mazoku from his brother's power and soon he was forgotten."

"You believe these lies?" Gwendal asked in amazement. "There is no way such an event occurred! We would know about it."

"Very little was written down during that time," Gunter pointed out calmly. "Most scriptures and recordings were created because Shinou commanded it for future generations. If this event did indeed occur long before Shinou was born then there may very well be no recordings made."

"Well isn't that useful." Gwendal muttered his frown deepening. Ryan said nothing but stared at the table as if he was locked inside his own world unable to react to the real world outside.

"Ryan when the spirit or whatever it was left your body, a huge tiger appeared does that have something to do with your new powers?" Yuri glanced at his son who nodded slowly.

"Yes I have the same power as my human namesake before me did. Of course I do not have a twin brother like he did but we share a connection anyway. Somehow David found out about the human Ryan and his powers and he discovered that he could open a portal allowing instant travel from one kingdom to another. It may have been how Ryan escaped from his brother I do not know. David built an archway made out of special rock and built it far away from the city as not to attract attention. All he needed after its completion was a power source."

"So that is why David captured you." Josak said and Ryan nodded again.

"I don't know how he knew about my power when I did not know of it myself but he needed me to open the gate. He must have thought that brainwashing me would take too long so he put a spirit inside me to control me and somehow the spirit could access my dormant powers. It opened the gate and held it open while the human soldiers went through. It let me watch what was happening but it do not allow me to interfere. I admit that at this point I was so tired I had almost given up any hope. I screamed at the spirit to stop but it ignored me.

"Being home was what broke the spirit's control over me. That and Alviss fighting me." Ryan licked his lips. "I could hear Alviss's voice more clearly than the others and I tried to break free but I was too weak. When I saw you come out of the castle," Ryan glanced up at his father, "I felt the spirit take full control again. I was barley aware of anything until the white tiger helped me to throw the spirit out and regain control of my body. The spirit as no corporal form so I doubt it can survive without a host."

"I thought it was Alviss's kiss that woke you up, like Prince in story." Josak grinned and Ryan felt his cheeks heat up. He could still feel Alviss's warm chapped lips against his own and the way his heart had leapt in his chest.

"It jolted me back into control long enough to summon the tiger to throw out the spirit." Ryan said his voice wavering slightly. "I attacked my own home and killed many Mazoku soldiers in the process and wounded several more. I even stabbed my best friend in the side and almost killed him. If I had been stronger I am have been able to break the spirit's control over me sooner." No one said anything because no one knew what to say. Ryan looked at Conrad and asked a question he dreaded to ask but had to know. "Is Alviss alive?"

"I checked with Gisela just moments ago." Conrad said with a soft smile. "She told me that Alviss will make a full recovery." Ryan sighed in relief.

"That is good news at least."

"Yes we need to ask him where he has been the past few weeks." Conrad commented and Ryan looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alviss and Elvira both disappeared shortly after you did. We thought that they might have been kidnapped too but their horses were gone. Then a few weeks later we find the horses but no bodies. Then they appear out of the gate on a dragon." Josak smiled remembering. Ryan looked very surprised and he shook his head.

"I had no idea that they came after me. Maybe Alviss was the Mazoku presence I felt at the human castle, but how did they know where I was?"

"I think you'll have to ask them. Last place I saw Elvira was with Alviss in the hospital. I'm sure she would like to talk to you." Conrad smiled and Ryan glanced at his father who nodded and motioned with his head to the door. Ryan got up slowly and left the conference room shutting the heavy oak door behind him. Yuri turned back to the others with a sigh. Wolfram had been silent throughout Ryan's talk but he took a deep breath and glanced around the room.

"What do we do now?"

**:-:**

The hospital wasn't nearly as full as Gisela had been imagining it would be after the attack. Most of her patients just needed a bandage or two then they could go home. She had been told by one soldier that the Prince was healing everyone using some strange new power. Gisela heard the door open and she glanced up to see Ryan walk into the room. Gisela smiled, _speak of the devil, _she thought as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Evening Ryan, are you injured?"

"No I wanted to see Alviss if that is ok?" Ryan asked his voice quiet as if he didn't want to wake someone. Gisela nodded.

"Of course, come this way." Gisela led Ryan past several beds with soldiers sitting up and talking in them. "I was expecting a lot more dead and seriously wounded soldiers to come in." Gisela remarked, "I believe I have you to thank for that."

"I am so sorry." Ryan looked away and Gisela frowned at him.

"I was told that you healed all the soldiers of their most serious wounds, why is that something to be sorry for?"

"I am not sorry about that I am sorry for bringing the humans here in the first place." Ryan sighed, "If it wasn't for me there would have been no battle and no one would be dead or hurt." Gisela didn't know what Ryan was talking about so she paused outside of Alviss's room and reached out and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. He looked so fragile, like he might break any second.

"Whatever you are blaming yourself for, am I sure it is not true." Ryan didn't smile but continued staring at the floor. "Alviss is still asleep but Elvira is with him and she's been asking for you." Ryan nodded and walked into the bare white room and stared at the figure on the bed. Alviss's skin was still pale but no longer a deathly shade of white. It made his dark blue hair seem almost black in colour. Elvira was sitting on a chair beside him when she heard the door open. She looked up then jumped to her feet.

"Ryan is that you?"

"Yeah it is." There was a moment of silence with Elvira just staring at Ryan as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Ryan opened his mouth but closed it again when Elvira stepped up to him with her hand out. Ryan expected a smack but instead Elvira placed her hand gently against his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Is it really you?"

"Elvira, I'm so sorry." Elvira threw herself forward and hugged him tightly. Ryan stumbled in shock then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He didn't even realise he was crying until he heard Elvira laugh weakly.

"Ryan you're getting my top wet." Ryan blinked then sighed heavily, a weak smile tugging at his lips as he stood back wiping his eyes. "We were looking for you for so long I can't believe your standing right here in front of me."

"I can't believe you would come after me." Ryan countered reaching out to take Elvira's hands in his. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Alviss and I are your friends, and friends never abandon each other." Elvira hugged Ryan again and this time he returned the hug right away. He breathed in deep and smiled at the familiar scent of his best friend. "Sorry I know I stink but I haven't had a chance to shower yet." Ryan gave her a wobbly smile before glancing at Alviss. His chest was rising and falling deeply and evenly. Ryan stepped forward and gently pushed a dark lock of hair off his forehead.

"What happened to you guys after I was taken?"

"Well Alviss blamed himself of course." Elvira sighed glancing at her friend. "Then we took the note that had been written by your kidnappers to a couple in the town who told us to go to the dragons and find a sliver dragon who would take us to the human kingdom."

"That huge sliver dragon I saw before? You flew all the way to the human kingdom and back on that?" Ryan asked in amazement. Elvira smiled.

"Sliver is all bark and no bite, she wouldn't harm us."

"The dragon's name is Sliver?"

"I know not very imaginative right?" Elvira laughed and Ryan nodded before glancing back at Alviss. "He's going to be ok you know."

"Yeah I know I just wish I could use my healing powers to heal him but I don't think I have anymore power to use. I need to rest to regain my strength." Ryan turned away from Alviss's bed with a curse. "What's the point of having powers if I can't help people? All I've done so far is aided an attack on my own people!"

"Ryan from what I've heard you also healed every soldier injured in the fight against the humans." Elvira lay a hand on Ryan's shoulder and felt him trembling. "That must counter whatever harm you did."

"What about the ones that died? How can I possibly make this right for them? If I hadn't been so weak they would still be alive right now!" Ryan felt tears gather in his eyes and he brushed the moisture away angrily.

"Ryan why don't you tell me what happened to you?" Ryan sighed and sat down on the chair that Elvira had been sitting in before. Elvira picked up another chair from the corner of the room and sat in front of him. Ryan took a breath then launched into his story once again. This time he left nothing out, telling Elvira about Henry's claim that they were to be married and the kiss they shared. Elvira listened without interrupting and Ryan was glad to get it off his chest. Talking to his closest friend was different then talking to his parents and the others. He felt more relaxed and less afraid that she would hate him afterwards.

"How long was I gone?" Ryan asked after he finished his story.

"About five weeks." Elvira said with a sigh. "Everyone was very worried about you."

"Tell me what happened, after I was taken." Ryan asked and Elvira nodded.

"Well soon after you were kidnapped Alviss and I decided to go after you. Your parents, Conrad and the others had too many duties tying their hands to mount a full scale rescue for you although that's what they wanted to do. They had no idea where to look for you and the note said that you would already have been killed."

"You mentioned a note before what note?" Elvira told Ryan everything, from the moment she and Alviss heard his scream to flying through the portal on Sliver. Ryan listened quietly glancing at Alviss every now and again as if to convince himself that he was still breathing. When Elvira finished it was getting very late and Ryan could feel the strain starting to take its toll on him. Unable to hide a yawn he saw Elvira smile at him.

"We should go to bed if we are to be of any use to anyone tomorrow." Elvira commented and Ryan nodded glancing at Alviss. "He will be fine; Gisela will have someone watching over him tonight."

**:-:**

As soon as Ryan had left the conference room the silence had hung over everyone with Wolfram's question ringing in their ears. "What do we do now?" They all knew that this problem would not just go away nor could it be forgotten about. There had to be a response of some kind.

"The ten Nobles are going to want to talk with Ryan. I suggest he remains in the castle for the time being to prepare himself." Conrad said shattering the fragile silence between them.

"They are not going to like this at all. It doesn't help that the girl who tried to poison Yuri managed to escape during the battle." Gwendal scowled.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Yuri asked but Gwendal shook his head.

"No and the Nobles will want a reason for that too." Gwendal muttered rubbing his forehead as if just thinking about the Nobles gave him a headache. "They may well want military action against the human kingdom that instigated this unprovoked attack."

"I am not going to war with them," Yuri said firmly, "There are no winners in war."

"Usually I would agree with you Your Majesty but this time it is different." Gwendal sighed. "They kidnapped your son, a child of royal blood, and then they used him to attack us without any provocation from our side."

"I am aware that they took Ryan." Yuri growled, "And for the pain they caused me and Wolfram as well as our son I wish the most horrible things to happen to them. However, I am a Maoh and as such I must put my people before myself. A war will not solve this dispute."

"We understand Your Majesty." Gwendal said.

"I will not sit back at let this go unpunished however, yet if we were to take our revenge on them it would not erase what they have done nor wipe it from our memory." Yuri sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Other countries will want to see some form of penalty against the human kingdom." Conrad advised sombrely. "If you were to ignore the attack then you will be seen as weak and it could break the alliance we have tried so hard to forge."

"The leaders of the countries will most likely come to see us to discuss the punishment towards the human kingdom." Wolfram added. "Maybe we can appease them by forcing the human kingdom to remove its military and to replace its Lord with someone from our side."

"That is a wise suggestion Your Majesty." Gunter said glancing at Wolfram in surprise. "If they have no military they will not be seen as a threat to the alliance yet will we not be seen as taking no action against them."

"I doubt their Lord will be too happy about having no military or being replaced." Yuri muttered and Wolfram sighed.

"We will just have to convince him." Wolfram said and Yuri knew that by convince Wolfram meant force. "We are stronger military wise and we could easily take over the kingdom in a matter of days. I too am not very willing to forgive what they did to my child." There was a brief silence after that announcement then Yuri sighed.

"I understand Wolfram I really do, better than anyone else could. Yet killing more men and causing more families to loose brothers, husbands, fathers and sons would not make me feel any better. If we feel this angry at our son being used then think of how other fathers will feel if we kill their sons. No if we do take away their military and replace their Lord I want to do it without too much bloodshed."

"If the Lord has any sense he will already know that he has lost." Josak pointed out, "He would be foolish to try to fight back now."

"Josak is right Yuri," Conrad agreed, "I doubt the Lord will put up much of a fight and my guess is that he will be very unpopular with his people right now. He was the one who sent the soldiers to war not us."

**:-:**

Kirai glanced around the dark gardens before running across the open space like a living shadow. Once hidden in the thick bushes he closed his eyes and used his mental link with Ashi to tell her to follow him. Within seconds she was by his side her green eyes glinting like shards of ice.

"I still think we should kill all these worthless demons while we have the chance." She hissed but Kirai shook his head.

"Kage and Yami are both dead, what makes you think that we could beat them? David was wrong from the start there was no way we could have won this war. He sent us here to die get that into your thick skull." Kirai snapped glancing around to make sure the guards didn't hear them.

"I think the boy throwing out the spirit and turning into the tiger might have put a stop in David's plans." Ashi snarled sarcastically. "His plan would have succeeded if it wasn't for that."

"Whatever makes you feel better but David used us like tools and threw us away when he was finished with us." Kirai glanced around then looked back at Ashi. "My beast is unhurt so either you come with me and get the hell away from here or you stay and get yourself killed." Kirai took off down the garden keeping to the shadows. At first he truly thought that Ashi was going to stay when he heard her following him down the garden. Kirai had never liked Ashi very much but she was the only one left and he needed someone. No one else understood them like they did. If Kage had been the only one alive he might have been brave enough to face the world alone. But he needed contact, even if that contact was Ashi.

Kirai had managed to locate Ashi easily enough and take out the guards who guarded her cell. Then it was easy to open the lock and to run back to the courtyard. They had arrived just as Ryan threw the spirit from his body and collapsed on his knees. David was pinned under the sliver dragon's claws and Kirai knew that they had already lost. Ashi had wanted to save David but Kirai stopped her just as the white tiger appeared. They watched in horror as the portal was opened and the human soldiers were thrown through it back to their own kingdom. Kirai had expected David to go too but the tiger announced that David was to be punished for what he had done and Kirai found himself agreeing.

Kirai's beast was waiting for them by the wall hidden in shadow. It had hidden shortly after the fight turned sour and had managed to avoid the dragon's detection. Kirai had hidden inside the castle with Ashi for night to fall so they could escape. Ashi has been persistent in saying that they should try to rescue David but Kirai had resisted. He hated David now more than ever and the bastard deserved all that was coming to him. Ashi had retreated into sulky silence after realising that nothing could convince Kirai to help her rescue their master. Ashi would have gone by herself but she was weakened from her stay in the Mazoku dungeon and could not hope to succeed alone. Her silence was a welcome relief to Kirai who had other things on his mind, like the kiss between the demon and Ryan.

He had seen the blue haired demon kiss Ryan and it had created a strange feeling inside him. Kirai had wanted to go down and rip them apart and kill the demon for daring to touch what was his. Yet Ryan wasn't his in any sense of the word. Yes they had kissed but Ryan was being controlled by a spirit at that time, it meant nothing. Right? Of course the kiss meant nothing; Ryan most likely didn't even remember it.

Kirai shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached his beast and climbed onto its back. It growled lightly as Ashi got on but made no further protest. Each beast was loyal to their rider and their rider only. Other riders could not control them and often beasts would become jealous if their rider were to use another beast instead of them. But seeing as Kirai's beast was the only one left alive after the battle, it would have to make do with the extra passenger.

Kirai gave a silent command and the beast took off into the night flapping hard to gain as much altitude as possible before they were spotted. It seemed the guards were looking away however since no warning shout went up and Kirai, Ashi and the Night Crawler managed to sneak away into the night.

*End chapter*

So Kirai and Ashi get away to fight another day…well so they can appear in the sequel.


	16. Confessions of the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its characters

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Ok so this is the final chapter of this story. The sequel has been posted thought. More info on that at the end of the chapter. There is a little Alviss x Ryan in this chapter for the fans :-D

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Chapter 16: Confessions of the heart

_Shinmakoku was on fire. The flames danced in the sky lighting the sky a dull orange colour. Smoke twisted its way to the heavens its tendrils carrying the smell of burning. Ryan watched in horror as the flames burned higher and brighter swallowing his home. People were running screaming from the hungry tongues of flame which reached out for them setting their clothes on fire. Ryan felt is body move forward without his command and he tried to stop himself but his body ignored him. A Mazoku soldier ran in front of him and Ryan raised his sword and killed him feeling his sword sink into flesh and bone. The soldier gazed at Ryan in shock his mouth moving but no sound came out. Ryan felt his lips twist into a smile as the light faded from the soldier's eyes as he died._

Ryan jolted awake his chest heaving. He looked around his room panting and licked his lips. He took in the blue walls, the cream coloured carpet and heavy dark blue drapes at the floor to ceiling window opposite his bed. In the far corner of the room a sink was against the wall filled with water from last night. Ryan got out of bed and walked over the window. He raised a shaking hand and pulled the curtain aside. Shinmakoku lay silent and quite in the morning light. The morning sun shone brightly on the town making the houses glow gold. There was no fire and no terrified screams tearing the air. Ryan closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end. Sweat covered his body and he was still trembling from the after affects of the dream. It had been so vivid, the fire and the smoke; the light fading from the soldier's eyes. Ryan swallowed as his stomach rolled dropping the curtain and walking over to the sink to splash his face with cold water. It was just a dream he told himself, nothing to worry about.

Ryan glanced at the clock and noticed that he had only slept for about 7 hours but he was too scared to go back to sleep now. Ryan pulled his night clothes off and washed himself down at the sink before drying off and getting dressed. A wardrobe and a chest of drawers made out of dark wood were against the far wall with a full length mirror beside them. Ryan opened the drawers and pulled out his old clothes and ran his fingers over the soft expensive material. It had been five weeks since he had last worn these clothes and the texture seemed foreign to him now. Ryan dressed and glanced at himself in the mirror. Dark shadows were under his eyes making his skin look paler than normal and his black hair was getting too long. He was wearing his favourite outfit which consisted of a purple/blue jacket that came down to the top of his thighs and matching trousers with a white shirt and black knee length boots. The clothes fitted him perfectly but he felt strange in them, like a servant borrowing his master's clothes.

Ryan left his room and walked through the castle glancing around the stone walls that he had known since he was a baby. He knew this castle inside out and knew every hiding place from playing hide-and-seek with his friends when he was a child. Yet now everything seemed distant, like he was invading someone's personal memories. Dawn was breaking over the land and most people apart from a few maids and the night time guards were still asleep. Ryan could feel eyes on him as he walked down the castle hallways. By now the word of his involvement in the attack must have gone around the castle. Ryan hung his head, he knew that everyone would see him as a traitor and would expect his parents to punish him according to the rules. This kind of treachery carried a death sentence.

Ryan found himself outside the hospital without remembering how he got there. Ryan bit his lip and opened the door quietly and peered around it. A nurse was writing a report at the desk with her back to him and the other patients were fast asleep. Ryan wondered if Alviss was asleep and before he had time to think about it he was tip-toeing to Alviss's room past the nurse. The nurse didn't notice him as he crept to Alviss's room and opened the door and slipped inside.

Alviss was still asleep but his skin had more colour in it than last night and he seemed more relaxed. Ryan stepped up to his bed and watched him as his face twitched in his sleep. Ryan reached out and gently touched Alviss's face wondering what he was dreaming about. Ryan sighed and sat down next to Alviss's bed reaching out to take his friend's hand. Even after talking with Elvira last night Ryan still couldn't believe that they had come after him. They had risked their lives for him and Alviss had even been injured while escaping from the human castle. Ryan laid his head on the bed beside his sleeping friend and closed his eyes. Alviss had tried to rescue him he had been strong in the face of impossible odds. It made Ryan feel terrible, he had given up almost at once but Alviss had kept fighting. He may have gotten back to Shinmakoku by himself but it was Alviss who saved him, Alviss who gave him the strength to fight.

Ryan sighed and opened his eyes to gaze at his friend's face. The kiss they had shared yesterday was still fresh in his mind. Ryan reached up and touched his lips. He wasn't sure how he felt about the kiss. In 15 years he hadn't kissed anyone then in the space of a few weeks he had kissed by no less than three different boys. Yet Alviss's kiss had felt the most powerful, it was the one that jumped to mind whenever he thought about kissing. It had been warm and bold and Ryan had felt it all the way to his toes. Yet Alviss was his friend, his male friend at that. Ryan had never really given much thought about his sexuality but he had a feeling that he may be gay, or at least bi. But didn't Alviss have a girlfriend a while back? Ryan frowned at his friend's peaceful face. If Alviss wasn't gay then why would he kiss him?

Ryan groaned and dropped his head on Alviss's bed again. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? Ryan had enough to worry about without adding potential boyfriends to the list. Ryan glanced at Alviss again. His lips were parted as he breathed and Ryan found himself leaning forward until his face hovered above Alviss's. He knew he shouldn't do this he should get up and walk away before he did something he would regret. Ryan leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Alviss's feeling Alviss's breath against his lips. Ryan's heart was going at a hundred miles an hour and he felt so nervous his hands were shaking. Alviss's lips were so close to his and Ryan felt his eyelids flutter as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Alviss's. They were just like he remembered, soft and warm and shivers went up and down his spine. For what seemed like forever Ryan kissed his best friend on the lips while he lay asleep in the hospital.

Ryan pulled back slowly opening his eyes to gaze down at his sleeping friend only to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes. Ryan felt all his blood rush to his cheeks in a fiery blush as he jerked back in embarrassment.

"I, I'm s-sorry…" Ryan stuttered not daring to look at Alviss for fear of what he might see there. He couldn't bear to see the disgust on Alviss's face.

"Well I could get used to waking up like that in the morning." Alviss said mildly smiling. Ryan glanced at Alviss out of the corner of his eye unsure what to do with himself. Alviss sat up with a groan and touched his side. Ryan watched him as he stood by the door unsure if he should run for it or to stay where he was. Alviss glanced up and saw Ryan standing by the door with his shoulders hunched and looking completely miserable. "Come and sit here Ryan." Alviss patted his bed with his hand with what he hoped was friendly smile. Ryan glanced at Alviss his body tense then he walked over to the bed and sat down as far from Alviss as he could get. Alviss raised an eyebrow at Ryan's stiff posture but didn't he didn't comment.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I just," Ryan licked his lips and fiddled with his fingers, "Just forget it ever happened."

"Why? I enjoyed it." Alviss said smiling at Ryan's dumbfounded look.

"I don't understand." Ryan muttered looking warily at Alviss as if he suspected that Alviss would suddenly announce that this was all some sort of elaborate joke.

"Ryan I think I may have a confession to make." Alviss sighed and shifted so he was more comfortable against the pillows behind him. "Although this wasn't quite the settling I had in mind." Alviss glanced around the white walled room that smelled strongly of medical herbs and potions.

"Does your wound hurt?" Ryan asked changing the subject. Alviss blinked at the topic change.

"A little yes but –"

"Show me." Ryan leaned forward and pulled the blanket back. Alviss hesitated then sighed and decided to let Ryan dodge his feelings for the moment. Alviss promised himself silently as he took off his shirt that he would tell Ryan how he really felt about him and damn the consequences. Alviss held in pained gasp as Ryan helped him pull off his shirt revealing his bandages wrapped around his right hip.

Ryan gently pealed the bandages away and looked closely at the wound. Gisela had sown it closed and the skin around the neat black stitches was red and puffy. In fact the whole area around the wound looked sore and was ringed by a black-blue bruise.

"That looks like it hurts." Ryan commented feeling guilt tear at his heart. He had been the one who had inflicted the wound in the first place.

"Just don't poke it." Alviss hissed as Ryan gently touched the wound. Ryan smiled weakly at him before gently placing his hand over the wound. "What are you doing?"

"It's ok, just watch." Ryan closed his eyes and felt his new power rise up inside him and he directed it down his arm and through his hand to Alviss's wound. Alviss gasped lightly as Ryan's hand began to glow a soft blue colour. Alviss closed his eyes as warmth spread from Ryan's hand to the puncture wound soothing the pain. When Alviss opened his eyes Ryan was lifting his hand away and all that was left was a small cut and the skin was significantly less red. Ryan collapsed with a groan and Alviss reached out and caught him.

"Ryan, are you ok? Ryan?"

"I'm fine Alviss relax, I've just used a lot of power without much of a break. I just have to eat something then I'll be fine." Ryan tried to sit up but Alviss locked his arms around Ryan's torso and held him against his chest. Ryan felt his breath catch when he noticed how close Alviss's face was and how naked his chest was.

"Ok I let you dodge the issue at hand but now we're going to talk."

"I said I was sorry for kissing you can't we forget about it?" Ryan snapped trying to break free of Alviss's grip but the blue haired Mazoku was surprisingly strong considering that he fainted from blood loss only yesterday.

"I don't want to forget about it and I'm not sorry that you kissed me." Alviss said firmly and Ryan blinked at him in surprise. "Look Ryan, I was going to save this for another time but you need to know this." Ryan licked his lips and Alviss only stopped himself from ravishing the boy through sheer will power.

"Could you let me go first?" Ryan asked shyly and Alviss responded by pulling Ryan into his lap so Ryan straddled his hips. Ryan blushed and looked at the floor. "This is not what I had in mind."

"Ryan, I really like you." Alviss confessed. He was going to say "I love you" but he guessed that Ryan wouldn't be ready for that kind of statement just yet. "I've liked you for a long time but it was never the right moment to tell you."

"How could possibly like me?" Ryan exploded taking Alviss by surprise. "I'm a traitor who killed his own people and tried to kill the Maoh who just happens to be my own father!" Ryan slumped down as if all his energy had been drained out of him. Alviss sighed and placed his hands on either side of Ryan's face.

"Ryan, look at me." Ryan's green eyes stayed firmly fixed on the floor. "Ryan you are not a traitor and no one thinks that you are."

"Yeah right," Ryan's voice cracked and for a moment Alviss thought Ryan was going to cry.

"I understand that you blame yourself for this but you were being controlled by that black smoke. I saw it leave your body after I kissed you for the first time." Ryan blushed lightly and Alviss grinned. "Not the way I had imagined kissing you for the first time I must admit."

"How can you still like me after all that has happened?" Ryan whispered softly. He hadn't seemed to notice that Alviss was no longer holding him in place.

"Because I know that the thing that attacked the Mazoku soldiers and attacked Shinmakoku was not you. It was that black smoke thing."

"An underworld spirit that's what the black smoke was. It doesn't have a physical form." Ryan added seeing Alviss's confused look.

"Well whatever that is it wasn't you and therefore you are not to blame." Alviss said but Ryan shook his head.

"It was controlling me but I did nothing to stop it, I was weak."

"You are a lot of things Prince Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld, but weak will never be one of them." Alviss lifted Ryan's chin and looked into his boyfriend's green eyes. They were filled with pain, uncertainty, and vulnerability. Alviss tenderly kissed Ryan's forehead and slowly moved his lips down Ryan's face until his lips hovered over Ryan's. "Can I kiss you?" Ryan licked his lips and he let out a shaky breath.

"OK." Alviss tilted his head and kissed Ryan gently. At first Ryan's lips were hard and unresponsive but they softened as Ryan's eyes slid closed. Alviss deepened the kiss sliding his hands into Ryan's hair. Ryan sighed softly and placed his hands on Alviss's shoulders in response. Alviss parted his lips and licked Ryan's lips making said boy gasp lightly allowing Alviss entrance into his mouth. Ryan moaned softly as Alviss's tongue slid over his encouraging him to respond in kind.

Ryan kissed Alviss back slowly at first but gaining in confidence as the kiss progressed. Alviss groaned as Ryan's shy kisses became bolder and he had to stop himself from taking the beauty in front of him right there and then. Ryan's gentle movements on his lap were not helping matters. Ryan tilted his head as his tongue followed Alviss's into the blue haired Mazoku's mouth. Alviss ran his fingers down Ryan's back lightly digging in his nails making Ryan arch into the touch his arms sliding around Alviss's shoulders. Alviss bit back a moan as Ryan's crotch slid over his groin, Ryan was not ready for that just yet. Besides he had a feeling that if he were to deflower Ryan at 15 years of age Yuri would kill him. Then again he would have to bring him back to life first because Wolfram would have most likely have set him on fire.

Alviss pulled back from the kiss when the need for air became too much. Ryan's face was red and flustered and his lips red and swollen. Alviss had never seen such a beautiful sight before. Ryan opened his eyes unaware that he had closed them and saw Alviss's eyes darkened with lust and passion and his lips swollen. Then he realised that he was sitting right on Alviss's private regions with his chest pressed right up against Alviss's naked chest. Ryan leapt off Alviss as if burned and scrambled to sort himself out while Alviss gave him a confused look.

"Ryan what –"

"I can't do this right now." Ryan cut in trying to fix his hair and failing dismally. "I have too much to think about without adding a relationship on top of that. Besides you deserve someone better than me." With that said Ryan turned and almost ran out of the room.

"Ryan wait!" Alviss tried to get up but his wound tore sending pain blazing through his body. Alviss fell back against his pillows and fought the urge to punch something. _Well you blew that didn't you, you idiot, _Alviss thought to himself.

_Yes you did indeed blow that one. _An amused female voice entered his thoughts making Alviss jump.

_Sliver?_

_Yes?_

_Have you been mind eavesdropping again?_

_I just heard your question and thought it was open to discussion. _Sliver sounded like she was trying not to laugh. Alviss glared at the wall.

_Sliver I'm glaring at you. Now get out of my mind and let me wallow in self pity and hate._

_You know that that Prince loves you right?_

_I didn't get that impression somehow. _Alviss thought leaning back against his pillows.

_It is because he loves you that he runs from you._

_Ok that makes so much sense. _Alviss thought sarcastically.

_He's afraid of his feelings, you two have been friends for a long time and he thinks that by loving you he is destroying that friendship._

_How the hell do you know that?_

_I read his mind. _Sliver thought smugly. Alviss rolled his eyes.

_Of course you did. _

**:-:**

Josak finished tying the note to a white carrier pigeon and released the bird into the sky. Josak watched as it disappeared into the sky with a feeling of foreboding. Letters had been sent to all the kingdoms under the Mazoku-human alliance with information about the attack, who started it and what the end result was. Ryan's part had also been noted and Josak worried about how the other kingdoms would react to that. Ryan was only 15 years old, still just a child and Josak hoped that they would go easy on him. It wasn't Ryan's fault that he was kidnapped and used to get the human army to Shinmakoku.

Josak rubbed his chin with a frown. He just couldn't believe that the Lord Eric or his advisor David had expected to gain anything by this attack. True if Elvira and Alviss hadn't saved the day then things would have been a lot worse; they might have even lost Shinmakoku to the humans. But even if that had happened their allies would have come to their rescue and taken back Shinmakoku; how did David expect to fight off so many nations with just a small army? There was more to this picture that they didn't know yet.

"Josak?" Josak glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his husband.

"How are the kids?"

"They are still asleep, but I think Joey still blames himself for getting captured by that woman yesterday." Conrad sighed and stood next to Josak his brown eyes concerned.

"I'm sure he will ok he has his father's strength." Josak winked and Conrad smiled and laughed. "I am worried about Ryan however." Conrad's face turned serious and he nodded.

"Have you sent the letters to the nations under the alliance?"

"Yes I just sent the last one before you arrived." Josak glanced in the direction the bird had taken his blue eyes dark with concern. "I hope they believe like we do that Ryan is not responsible for what happened yesterday."

"I hope so to, the fact that Ryan is still so young will help matters." Conrad leaned on the low stone wall and gazed over the town below him. "If Ryan was older then people might well say that he should have been able to fight off the effects of the spirit."

"I agree but they are also going to be twitchy about Ryan's new power. That tiger looked pretty powerful and we all know that even when nations form an alliance they never completely trust each other." Conrad glanced at his husband with a frown.

"You think they might worry that we will use Ryan as a weapon?" The very idea horrified Conrad but he could see Josak's point. That was why Ryan was kidnapped in the first place, to be used as a weapon.

"There is always that possibility." Josak looked grim, "The ten Nobles might also want to know why Ryan was unable to fight the effects of the spirit if he had such power at his command. They are not going to go easy on the kid." Josak sighed and Conrad nodded. For a moment they were both lost in their own thoughts the light wind playing with their hair. They both knew that this was only the beginning and many more trials awaited the young Prince in the future.

**:-:**

Yuri woke up with a light groan. He sat up and glanced at his sleeping husband before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuri felt a smile curve his lips, his son was back! Yuri had gotten to the point that he believed that he would never see his son ever again but now Ryan was home and safe Yuri wasn't going to let anyone take him from him ever again. Then Yuri sobered remembering the attack and the effect that would have on the alliance. At least they wouldn't be fighting with each other any more but they would want to see justice done against the human kingdom for its crimes. On the one hand Yuri wanted to destroy the human kingdom and punish those who dared to hurt his beloved son, but he had matured a lot as the Maoh and he knew that that particular course of action would only bring more suffering.

Beside him Wolfram, clad in his horrific pink nightgown, snored loudly and rolled onto his back his legs and arms flung out trying to take as much space up on the bed as possible. Yuri smiled fondly and reached out and gently placed his hand on Wolfram's stomach. His second child, another son if Wolfram was to be believed, was growing inside there. Yuri knew that he should tell Ryan about his sibling but he wasn't sure if Ryan was ready to hear that. Yuri feared that Ryan may feel like he was being replaced. That was nonsense of course but he had read back on earth that teenagers often felt abandoned or left out if their parents had another baby. In a way Yuri could understand, babies needed 24 hour care and that didn't leave much room for the parent to give their teenage child the love they needed.

Wolfram sighed and rolled over so he was facing Yuri again curling up slightly. Yuri removed his hand and chewed his lip in thought. He would talk to Wolfram about it but he believed that Ryan should hear the news about his father's pregnancy from them. If Ryan heard it from another source he might think that his parents were keeping secrets from him. Yuri groaned and rubbed his face. Dealing with feelings and trying to predict how people would react was so difficult and the situation was more complicated now.

"Yuri?" A sleepy voice asked and Yuri smiled at a half-asleep Wolfram. His blond hair was messed up and his green eyes clouded with sleep.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Yuri kissed Wolfram on the lips and Wolfram wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, you have morning breath." Yuri chuckled as Wolfram sat up stretching his arms above his head.

"Wolfram when do you think we should tell Ryan about your pregnancy?" Yuri asked and Wolfram glanced at him.

"What brought that question on?"

"I was just thinking about it while you were still asleep. I'm worried Ryan will think that we are replacing him." Yuri drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Wolfram sighed and folded his hands in his lap.

"That is possible but I don't think my brothers felt that they were being replaced when I was born." Wolfram said thoughtfully. "I was born last but both Gwendal and Conrad took care of me. As far as I know they never felt that mother was abandoning them in favour of me."

"They hadn't led and attack on their own people before your mother told them she was pregnant again though." Yuri pointed out and Wolfram sighed.

"I think we should tell Ryan sooner rather than later, leaving it will make it worse I think. I would have thought he would be glad to have a baby brother."

"Maybe…" Yuri still sounded unsure. Wolfram moved closer to him.

"Did you brother feel abandoned when you mother had you?"

"Not that I am aware of." Yuri said and Wolfram nodded.

"Exactly, I'm sure Ryan will be fine and he will love his little brother." Yuri laughed.

"So you're sure it's a boy then?" Wolfram sat up and puffed out his chest.

"Of course I'm sure." Yuri laughed and kissed Wolfram lightly on the lips smiling at him.

"I love you Wolf."

"I love you too you wimp."

**:-:**

Gwendal woke up to an empty bed. He looked around but Gunter's clothes were gone so Gwendal guessed that he must have sneaked out early this morning. Usually Gwendal had to drag the lilac haired Mazoku out of bed in the morning. He couldn't remember a time when Gunter had been up before him. Gwendal scowled when he thought about the mess he had to clear up. Yesterday had been a complete diplomatic disaster. Although Gwendal didn't blame Ryan for the actions of the Lord Eric or David's power crazy ideals, he did wish that Ryan hadn't gone and gotten himself kidnapped in the first place.

Gwendal dressed in his usual green military outfit and went in search of his husband. The first place he looked was the library. The smell of old books and dust hit Gwendal as soon as he opened the large wooden door. Sunlight slanted in through the large windows giving everything a golden glow. Gunter was sitting at a table next to the window with a stack of books beside him. Sunlight shone on his light coloured hair and Gunter's eyes were fixed on the book in front of him. Gwendal let a rare smile grace his lips as he walked up to his husband.

"You're up early." Gwendal remarked making Gunter jump slightly. Gunter glanced up and smiled when he saw Gwendal.

"I was thinking about Ryan's story all night." Gunter admitted, "I was hoping to find some evidence to back him up in these books." Gunter waved a hand at the pile. "These are the oldest books we have so if the human Ryan is mentioned anywhere it will be in these books."

"You believe that the human Ryan existed then?" Gwendal asked sitting down opposite Gunter.

"I believe that Ryan believes it to be true." Gunter said simply marking his place in the book he was reading. The pages were yellow and curled making the tiny black writing almost impossible to read.

"Well if you find anything it could greatly help us understand Ryan's new powers and how to control them." Gunter raised an eyebrow at his husband.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the ten Nobles may want a demonstration of Ryan's powers and to be comforted that Ryan can control them. They will fear that Ryan is a loaded cannon which could go off at any time."

"People always fear what they do not understand." Gunter sighed and shook his head sadly. "Ryan has a difficult time ahead of him."

"He's not the only one who as a difficult time ahead," Gwendal muttered, "I have to try and sort out this diplomatic nightmare. I understand His Majesty not wanting to go to war but we must not seem weak."

"After all this time I doubt Yuri will be seen as weak." Gunter pointed out mildly, "Everyone respects him a great deal now even if they choose not to show it." Gwendal grunted but he knew that Gunter had a point. Yuri had grown into his role as the Mazoku's Maoh quite nicely over the past 17 years. The birth of his son had only strengthened Yuri's resolve to create a peaceful world with no fighting where his son could be safe from harm. Unfortunately not everyone believed in the value of peace like Yuri did.

**:-:**

David sat in his cell and glared at the wall. His left leg was chained to the floor and two guards stood outside his cell. All his clothes had been taken from him and he had been forced to wear a grubby prison outfit. The outfit was grey in colour and the material was itchy and too big for him. The head of the guards had been worried that David would have some sort of drug hidden in his clothes that would kill him if taken. David however was not suicidal. He knew that Ashi and Kirai had escaped detection and he had waited all night for them to rescue him. They never came.

Now David was furious. He had given those two life. Without him they wouldn't even exist yet they had left him to rot in this cell? David ground his teeth and swore that he would punish those two when he got his hands on them. Kirai must have been responsible for not coming for him. Kirai had always been difficult to control and he recently started to question his orders. Ashi was loyal to him so David believed that she would come back for him once she was strong enough. She must have been too weak from the fight to get him out but David knew that she would come. Ashi was like Kage, too weak to think for herself. She would obey his orders simply because she couldn't even comprehend anything else. Kirai however, he had started to think for himself and he had even developed a conscience. David spat curling his lip. Kirai was his biggest failure, he had rushed the process too much and the underworld spirit had lost its control over Kirai's human side. He should have taken him away from his mother much sooner.

Yami, Kage and Ashi had been five months old when they were taken away from their mothers but Kirai's mother had escaped from him after Kirai was born. It had taken almost a year for David to find her, by that time Kirai had bonded with his mother. Even though Kirai couldn't remember her face or her touch, the bond had been made and it got in David's way. He needed cold blooded killers not soft human wimps who couldn't follow his orders.

David frowned when he thought about the attack on the demon kingdom. It had failed the moment that the prince had thrown the spirit from his body. Yet David had made sure that that was impossible. Once the spirit was inside the prince is was supposed to control him until the prince was killed or David personally removed it. David couldn't understand how the prince had managed to throw off the spirit's control and summon the tiger.

The attack was not a total loss though. David smiled as he leaned back against the cold wall of his cell. He knew that the Maoh wouldn't start a war and that would be his downfall. He would be seen as weak and afraid by the other countries in the alliance and they would start to break away. David had supports in each country who would whisper in their leader's ear that they should make their own alliance against the Mazoku. Soon everyone would be fighting each other and David could just sit back and watch. He had started the war but he would not finish it. And when the flames died out and the war ended David would take over the victorious country and become the true ruler of the world.

**:-:**

Yuri walked to his son's room thinking about what he and Wolfram had talked about that morning. He still wasn't sure if Ryan was ready to hear that he was going to have a younger brother in less than eight months. Yuri stopped outside Ryan's room and gazed at the wood deep in thought. _I won't tell him today, he has enough to think about, _Yuri decided and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Yuri opened the door and glanced at the bed thinking that Ryan may still be asleep. His bed was empty but Yuri could tell that it had been slept in. The covers were thrown back and a pillow was on the floor. Yuri glanced around but there was no note telling him where Ryan might have gone. Yuri left the room and closed the door behind him refusing to panic. Maybe Ryan was visiting his friend at the hospital.

Yuri walked to the hospital in long determined strides and opened the door. A young nurse was talking to another nurse as they prepared breakfast for the patients. They both looked up as Yuri entered and hurriedly dropped into a curtsy as he approached.

"Have either of you seen my son this morning?" Yuri asked.

"No Your Majesty we have not." One nurse replied and Yuri nodded and thanked them before leaving. _Where are you Ryan? _Yuri asked himself as he walked back down the hallway. Yuri rounded a corner and almost walked into a soldier coming the other way.

"Oh excuse me Your Majesty." The soldier stepped back bowing.

"Never mind it doesn't matter. You haven't seen my son have you?" Yuri asked and to his surprise the soldier nodded.

"Yes sir he was in the stables visiting his mare last I saw him." Yuri sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Yuri smiled and turned away hurrying to the stables. Soldiers bowed and stepped out of his way as he walked past them but Yuri ignored them as he hurried to the stables. He wanted to see Ryan for himself to know that he was safe. Yuri walked into the stable and breathed in the strong smell of horse. The stable was cool and quiet with the only noise being the sound of rustling hay. A few horses put their heads over their doors to look at the new arrival hoping that he was going to feed them. Yuri heard someone talking quietly and he walked around the corner and saw Ryan leaning on the stable door talking to his mare Snowfire. Snowfire had her head over the door and her ears pricked as if she could understand everything Ryan was telling her.

"Ryan?" Ryan stopped talking and turned to look at his dad.

"Oh hi father I didn't hear you come in." Ryan patted Snowfire's neck and the mare snorted gently at him.

"Have you had anything to eat yet this morning?" Yuri asked walking up to his son and patting Snowfire. Snowfire turned her head towards him and nudged him with her nose. Yuri smiled and rubbed her face between her eyes.

"No I wanted to be alone." Ryan looked away. There was no way he was going to tell his father about what happened when he went to see Alviss this morning. He had been telling his mare all about it just before his father came in. Ryan knew that many people would think he was weird to talk aloud to his horse but Ryan believed that Snowfire did listen to him and even if she didn't it was nice just to talk. He could say anything to her and she would keep it a secret forever.

"Are you ok Ryan?" Yuri's voice was soft but Ryan could hear the worry behind it. Ryan glanced at his father before looking away.

"I feel guilty about what happened yesterday. I even dreamt about it last night, about the first soldier I killed." Ryan cursed himself when his voice shook. He jumped as his dad's arms wrapped around him holding him tight.

"I understand Ryan but you've got to stop blaming yourself. The past is the past and no one can change that."

"How could you understand?" Ryan asked his voice muffled against his dad's shoulder. Yuri sighed and rubbed his son's back in soothing circles like he used to when Ryan was little and had a nightmare.

"In my first three years as the Maoh I made many mistakes and I felt terrible about them. I made everyone run around after me because I had no idea what I was doing or what the rules were. I was pretty useless actually it's amazing everyone has put up with me for so long." Yuri chuckled and pulled back to look at his son. Ryan's green eyes reminded him so much of Wolfram it was like looking at a dark haired version of him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I messed up but look at me now." Yuri spread his arms grinning. "I have forged an alliance with the humans and the Mazoku; I have a beautiful husband and a wonderful son who I love very much." Ryan blushed making Yuri smile. "Ryan we all make mistakes its part of growing up. We just need to learn from our mistakes and move on. Success is not final and failure is not fatal."

"So I need to remember that getting kidnapped, possessed and almost destroying my home is bad?" Ryan asked but he was smiling. Yuri smiled and ruffled his son's black hair.

"That's the spirit son. Everything is going to work out fine you'll see."

"Aren't the other nations going to want you to enact some form of punishment on me for my involvement in the attack?" Ryan asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now I just want you to remain within the castle and the grounds. The ten Nobles will want to talk with you but all you need to do is tell the truth." Ryan didn't look too happy to hear that piece of news.

"Aren't they really mean and strict? I don't think I've met them before but everyone seems to be afraid of them." Yuri laughed.

"Their bark is much worse than their bite; I should know I've been grilled by them in the past." Yuri winked and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders to lead him out of the stables. "You'll have them for breakfast. Speaking of breakfast let's go eat I'm certain that you must be very hungry by now." Ryan opened his mouth to answer but his stomach beat him to it by growling loudly. Ryan blushed while his dad laughed.

"Maybe I'm just a little hungry."

"Well then let's not keep you stomach waiting." Yuri grinned and Ryan gave Snowfire one last pat before leaving the stable with his dad. Ryan felt more relaxed now but he knew that the next few months would be difficult for everyone. The leaders of the nations in the alliance would want to speak with him, not to mention the ten Nobles, and some action would have to be taken against Lord Eric's kingdom. Ryan briefly wondered if Henry was alright. He hadn't seen him among the dead or wounded human soldiers yesterday. Maybe he had been sent back to his own kingdom with the rest of the human soldiers.

Yuri glanced at his son and could tell that he was deep in thought about something so he left him to his thoughts. Yuri felt bad about lying to his son but right now Ryan needed support not more worries. If Ryan felt that talking with the ten Nobles was easy then he wouldn't worry himself over it as much. When dealing with the Nobles it was best to be calm and collected. Yuri was also concerned about the nations' leaders who would be coming over to Shinmakoku as soon as they received their letters telling them that Ryan was home safe but Shinmakoku had been attacked. Yuri wasn't sure how they were going to react and that worried him slightly. It was like a game of chess waiting for your enemy to make the next move but not knowing what that would be. There was also the issue of Wolfram's pregnancy that needed to be addressed.

Wolfram's belly wouldn't start to show his pregnancy until around his fourth month if Yuri remembered correctly from when Wolfram was pregnant with Ryan. Since Wolfram had a slim build his pregnancy would show sooner than on someone else. Wolfram however would parade around showing off his pregnant state and lap up all the praise and kind words. Yuri sometimes felt that people forgot that it takes two people for someone to get pregnant.

Ryan glanced at the castle and saw a nurse walking past a window which made him think about Alviss. By now Gisela would have done her rounds and found Alviss's wound almost completely healed. Alviss would have told her how Ryan healed it and Gisela would most likely want to talk to him about it. Ryan chewed his lip as the kiss between him and Alviss jumped into his mind. He had enjoyed that kiss, more than he cared to admit. Yet he wasn't the one for Alviss. There was no way he could ever be good enough to be Alviss's lover. The idea of dating Alviss gave him a funny feeling in his stomach and made his heart jump but Ryan ignored them. He could be Alviss's friend but nothing more. After stabbing Alviss in the side and almost killing him Ryan was frankly amazed that Alviss was willing to even look at him. Wasn't Alviss angry at him? After all, Alviss had flown across nations to find him only to get stabbed, twice, for his effort. _If that happened to me I would be pretty peeved by now_, Ryan thought to himself. Yet Alviss hadn't pushed him away he had done the exact opposite, even told him that he liked him.

"Father how do you know when you like someone?" Ryan asked and Yuri's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh well, it's different from person to person." Yuri said warily eyeing his son. Who could Ryan have fallen in love with, he had only been back a day.

"Then how did you know that you liked dad? I mean, why did you ask him to marry you?"

"Ah well, I asked him to marry me by mistake actually." Yuri looked embarrassed and Ryan stopped walking and stared at his father.

"How do you accidently ask someone to marry you?"

"Back on earth the man gets down on one knee to propose but here the guy slaps the girl or guy on the left cheek. I didn't know that so when I slapped Wolfram for insulting my mother I asked him to marry me."

"You slapped him for insulting grandma?" Ryan asked in amazement. "Don't guys usually punch other guys for saying things like that?"

"Well I was never one for violence." Yuri said shrugging, "But I grew to love him and we are happily married. He has his faults but if he didn't have them he wouldn't be Wolfram and then I wouldn't love him." Yuri smiled his eyes soft as he thought about his blond husband. Ryan saw the look and wondered of all people in love looked like that when they thought about the person they loved.

"So you didn't fall in love at first sight? It was gradual thing?"

"I believe in love at first sight but Wolf and I grew into love. He was bossy and over protective and constantly nagged at me for cheating on him, which I never did. We drove each other nuts." Yuri chuckled, "But we like people for their good qualities and love them for their faults."

"I see." Ryan paused to take in this information. If his parents hadn't loved each other to begin with but then grown into love then maybe that's what had happened with him and Alviss. They had started off as friends but Alviss's feelings had grown into something different over time. Ryan wondered if his feelings had changed without him even noticing it.

"Is there a reason why you're asking me this?" Yuri asked lightly watching with interest as Ryan's face turned red.

"No not really I was just wondering."

"Ok." Yuri arched an eyebrow to show that he didn't quite believe that for a second but Ryan offered no further information. Once again Ryan's stomach made itself known. "Come on Ryan, let's go get that breakfast."

The End

Ok, that is the end of this story but the sequel has been completed and posted. It is called; Kyo Kara Maoh: Rise of the White Tiger and continues the adventures of Alviss, Elvira, Ryan and Kirai as they face down David and his evil master in the Black Forest. You can find more information on my profile.


End file.
